Mille et une histoire de Malec
by Pouic
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur Malec inspiré des moments clés de la série et certains de mon imagination. Qui n'a jamais voulu savoir ce qui se passe dans leurs têtes pendant l'épisode 7 de la deuxième saison? Ou encore pourquoi leur relation est si forte et belle? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans l'intimité du loft de Magnus? Je vous invite à voyager à travers leur quotidien dans ce recueil!
1. Présentation

**Présentation de la série d'OS**

* * *

Soyons honnête : je suis tombée dans la série Shadowhunters comme une abeille dans du miel d'extrêmement bonne qualité...

Grâce à ma Senpai, que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour ses conseils en matière de lecture et de visionnage, j'ai dévoré la série (28 épisodes en 3 jours, on en parle vraiment ?) et j'ai littéralement craqué sur le couple Magnus et Alec.

Je commence à peine les romans donc pour le moment les OS seront uniquement sur l'environnement de la série TV.

Je n'ai jamais autant adoré un petit couple et je ne peux tout simplement pas rester en dehors de leur histoire.

Ma spécialité, ce sont les scènes du quotidien. Dans ce recueil d'OS vous allez retrouver un peu de tous les moments qui font le sel de la relation entre Alec et son Magnus. Avec une touche de ma vision des choses bien entendu.

Je vous avoue, je suis rouillée en fanfiction : je n'en ai pas écrit depuis des années et j'ai perdu totalement la main sur les lemon… Mais je vais m'y remettre petit à petit en votre compagnie et sur ce nouveau compte tout frais.

A tous ceux qui lieront mes écrits, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et bonne lecture.

En espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'en prends à écrire…

Cœur cœur paillon sur vous~

Pouic


	2. OS 01 - Dérangés

**OS MALEC 01 – Dérangés**

* * *

 **Inspiration :** saison 2 épisode 7, scène où Magnus met de la musique après le retour de Tokyo et Prague

\+ scène où Malec s'embrassent avant d'être dérangés par le téléphone d'Alec

\+ photo ici ( nancyicurtis .files .wordpress 2017/02/ malec_ )

 **Rating :** K+

* * *

Le retour par portail s'était bien passé, et quelle soirée ! Jamais Alec n'était allé à Prague et encore moins au Japon… Ses voyages n'avaient jamais été pour l'agrément mais plutôt pour suivre ses parents dans une quelconque mission diplomatique dans un Institut lointain. Pas vraiment le type de voyage touristique ou romantique. Ses parents n'aimaient de toute façon pas vraiment l'oisiveté et encore moins quand elle était partagée avec une Créature Obscure... Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa famille : il avait vraiment passé un excellent moment avec son sorcier.

Après quelques remarques sur l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre, Alec tendit à son compagnon un petit paquet soigneusement emballé. Il se félicitait d'ailleurs d'avoir réussi à cacher son achat jusqu'à présent quand il vit le visage de son homme s'illuminer.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Précisa-t-il en tendant le paquet.

Le regard plein de tendresse d'Alec déstabilisa le sorcier presque autant que la surprise de se voir offrir un présent.

« Pour moi ? » Osa demander Magnus, touché par l'attention même si il avait froncé les sourcils.

En réalité, peu de personnes lui avaient fait des cadeaux dans sa vie : les gens venaient à lui plutôt pour demander, voire exiger. Mais Alec prouvait encore une fois qu'il était différent des autres…

« Oui, toi. » Acquiesça Alec comme une évidence.

« Ouvre-le. » Ajouta-t-il en laissant le paquet changer de mains et se reculant un peu.

Magnus fouilla le sac et trouva rapidement un talisman japonais en tissu. Il était sans voix. Il jeta négligemment le sac au sol tout en caressant avec révérence le présent.

« C'est sensé t'apporter chance et te protéger. » Annonça Alec tout sourire.

Reprenant contenance, Magnus offrit un sourire gêné mais sincère à son compagnon.

« Merci, Alexander. » Répondit-il d'une voix qui portait toute l'affection que lui inspirait les actions de son compagnon.

« Tu continues de me surprendre. » Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'Alec jusqu'à presque coller son torse au sien.

« Toujours en bien, j'espère... » Murmura Alec en initiant un tendre baiser.

Au bout d'une seconde à peine, ils se séparèrent à cause d'un bruit de meuble bousculé dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Ils soupirèrent de concert et Magnus se détacha complètement de son compagnon.

Après avoir soigneusement rangé le présent du Shadowhunter dans un des tiroirs de la commode du salon, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn se tourna à nouveau vers son compagnon dans un déhanché brusque mais gracieux.

« Que dirais-tu d'un verre, Alexander ? » Demanda-t-il dans un soupire amusé en se rapprochant d'un pas vers la table basse bien qu'il fut rapidement arrêté par une main ferme sur son bras.

Tiré doucement, le sorcier se laissa faire jusqu'à atterrir contre le torse de son compagnon. Il leva un regard amusé sur ce dernier et attendit une autre proposition d'un œil engagent.

« Je pensais plutôt à ça… » Commenta Alec, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres alors qu'il approchait son visage de plus en plus près.

Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, un gloussement féminin se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Inconscient de les avoir fermés dans l'anticipation du baiser, Magnus rouvrit ses yeux pour jeter un regard blasé à son compagnon. Il ne rencontra qu'un souffle rageur et un mouvement de recul d'Alec. Il savait bien qu'à ce moment précis, Parabatai ou non, son compagnon était capable de tuer son frère adoptif.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ce dernier s'était installé chez lui et se permettait d'inviter des créatures de l'ombre pour passer de folles nuits… et journées aussi d'ailleurs, les privant du peu d'intimité qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Excédé pour son attitude, Magnus voulait quand même calmer le jeu pour éviter une crise familiale dans son salon. Surtout qu'il avait la possibilité de passer un moment tellement plus agréable avec son Shadowhunter…

« Je n'ai jamais eu de colocataire aussi éhonté depuis… »

Magnus mit plusieurs secondes à réfléchir, ses souvenirs d'une nuit mémorable lui revenant par bribes. Un sourire charmeur se développait déjà sur son visage alors qu'il s'écartait d'Alec, rieur.

« Depuis que Casanova et moi avons dormi au palais des Doges. » fit-il rêveur en lançant un clin d'œil à Alec après s'être retourné vers lui.

« Casanova… ? » Répéta Alec sur un ton pas très engageant et désespéré.

Alec essayait vraiment de ne pas se formaliser du passé de Magnus, mais à chaque fois qu'il parlait de ses anciens amants une furieuse jalousie montait en lui. Il préféra oublier la remarque de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'était retourné avec une expression inquiète mais fut rassuré de voir que son ami ne prenait pas si mal sa réplique idiote.

Alec choisit s'occuper de son frère plutôt que de penser au passé de Magnus. Dans un signe de main rassurant, il indiqua à son compagnon qu'il allait s'occuper de la situation.

« Non, non. » Assura le sorcier en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Alec alors qu'il passait devant lui.

Il lui sourit avant d'ajouter : « Un peu de magie fera l'affaire ! »

Alec eut la surprise d'entendre la chaîne de Magnus s'allumer sur une musique entêtante après un claquement bleuté de doigts. Le sorcier se félicita d'avoir su garder l'ambiance avec son compagnon quand il tourna son visage vers lui : Alec faisait une moue d'appréciation en hochant la tête, ses yeux rêveurs lui envoyant des signaux très positifs pour la suite.

« Ça te va ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même en accrochant une de ses mains à la hanche de l'homme en face de lui.

Alec ne lui répondit qu'en attrapant la main libre de son sorcier pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Magnus regardait maintenant leurs mains liées et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de son compagnon pour déposer fugacement ses lèvres aux commissures des siennes, tel un papillon. Dans un sourire, il s'écarta un peu de Alec et lui montra d'un geste désinvolte le canapé du salon.

« Un peu de vin… ? » Invita-t-il en roulant inconsciemment des hanches au rythme de la musique jusqu'à sa table basse.

Alec ne refusant pas, il le regarda aller s'asseoir tranquillement sur le sofa alors qu'il servait deux verres de vin rouge.

« Cette soirée était une bonne idée Magnus, merci. » Soupira Alec en s'installant confortablement, croisant les jambes et dévorant des yeux son compagnon.

Magnus choisit de sourire presque timidement à son compagnon tout en continuant de préparer les boissons. Il avait parfois l'impression que son cœur partait en fumée quand Alec lui parlait ou le regardait ainsi, et il ne faisait pas confiance à sa retenue dans ces moments là… Une fois les deux élégants verres remplis, il se dirigea d'un pas félin jusqu'à son compagnon, lui tendant une coupe.

« Mais je t'en prie Alexander. C'était un plaisir. » Répondit-il sur le même ton tendre.

Alec attrapa son verre de vin mais au moment où Magnus allait s'asseoir un peu trop loin à son goût, il profita de la proximité pour enrouler sa main libre sur la hanche du sorcier, le poussant à s'installer plus près de lui.

« Viens par ici toi… » Murmura Alec, offrant son torse comme terre d'accueil pour le dos musclé du sorcier.

Satisfait de la tournure des choses, Magnus saisit l'occasion pour se blottir tout contre son compagnon. Il se sentait à l'aise contre lui et une douce chaleur montait dans son cœur. A chaque geste tendre d'Alec, c'était toujours la même mélodie fiévreuse et entêtante qui grandissait en lui. Son cœur se gonflait de toute l'affection qu'il ressentait et il ne désirait plus que se fondre en son compagnon, le découvrir totalement et explorer chaque centimètre de sa peau sous ses mains. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis des siècles.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahissait alors qu'Alec passait son bras libre autour de ses épaules et que, de sa main libre, il commença à tracer des figures abstraites du bout de ses doigts sur son épaule. Magnus avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer et surtout à ne pas se jeter sur son beau guerrier. Il savait que brusquer le Shadowhunter n'amènerait rien de bon et qu'il fallait le laisser aller à son rythme. La patience avait toujours été une de ses vertus, mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué de résister à l'attraction que lui infligeait les gestes tendres de son compagnon.

Posant le pied de son verre contre sa cuisse dans le but d'éviter les catastrophes, Magnus remonta lentement sa jambe sur le canapé pour prendre appui dessus. Il tourna avec langueur la tête vers la droite pour regarder Alec.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles offertes devant lui. Le sorcier prit encore plus appui sur l'épaule de Alec et poussa un soupir de contentement. Le baiser était doux et aimant, comme une évidence pour tous les deux.

Magnus avait l'esprit embrumé comme à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, son estomac semblait tomber et il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre les commandes, glisser ses mains dans les cheveux d'Alec et se perdre dans cette chaude étreinte. Cependant, il laissa faire son compagnon, de peur de l'emmener trop loin trop vite pour son expérience. Gardant ses mains bien sur ses propres jambes en serrant son verre, il ne pouvait tout de même pas cacher les frissons qui l'agitaient.

Alec lui avait du mal à garder son souffle normal : embrasser Magnus, c'était comme se jeter dans le vide accroché à un élastique. C'était puissant et ça coupait le souffle. Il aurait pu passer des heures à faire uniquement ceci, surtout s'ils étaient un peu moins souvent dérangés… Il se félicita d'avoir posé son verre de vin sur la table basse quand mu par une pulsion soudaine, il plaça sa main libre sur le torse de Magnus, tout contre son cœur pour en saisir les battements effrénés. Il avait juste un besoin impérieux de le sentir battre à l'unisson du sien, vérifier qu'ils étaient bien dans le même état. Il put ainsi sentir le violent frisson qui agita Magnus à son contact.

Il n'avait que très peu d'expérience dans le domaine du rapprochement entre hommes mais il se fiait à son instinct et ses envies pour faire les bons choix. Il appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup la retenue patiente dont faisait preuve Magnus chaque jour dans leur relation : toujours dans le bon dosage entre réponse tantôt tendre, tantôt passionnée, sans jamais le brusquer ou le mettre dans une situation stressante. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer encore plus...

Alors que leur baiser se faisait plus profond pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux, une sonnerie de téléphone vint éclater leur bulle de bien être.

Alec lâcha avec regret les lèvres de son partenaire mais ne put s'empêcher de reposer rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de Magnus avant de se détourner. Il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste en soupirant, s'obligeant ainsi à arracher sa paume de main du cœur du sorcier, son autre bras suivant le mouvement en privant Magnus de son appuie de tête.

L'ambiance tamisée fut encore plus perturbée par la lumière artificielle du téléphone alors que Alec lisait le message.

Magnus pendant ce temps s'était redressé contre le dossier du canapé en faisant une moue blasée. Il touchait à présent sa lèvre inférieure du bout de son pouce pour se remémorer encore la sensation de celles de son compagnon dont on l'avait privé.

« Mince... » Soupira Alec avec mécontentement.

Alec avait toujours eu un sens du devoir très prononcé mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie d'envoyer valser les règles pour une raison aussi égoïste que de juste vouloir passer plus de temps à embrasser son compagnon… Mais il aimait ce qu'il devenait petit à petit au contact du grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Un peu penser à lui n'allait pas le tuer mais il avait tout de même un travail sacré à accomplir…

« Je dois y aller. » Insista-t-il pour se convaincre lui-même autant que son compagnon du bien fondé de partir maintenant.

Magnus s'était réinstallé confortablement contre le dossier, comme si se séparer d'Alec ne l'avait pas totalement frustré. Dans son regard, Alec pouvait sentir pourtant toute l'envie qu'il avait de reprendre où ils en étaient mais aussi tout le respect que le sorcier avait pour sa condition de Shadowhunter.

« Va faire ton travail, Shadowhunter. » Précisa-t-il dans un sourire et un geste de main engageant.

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici... » Rassura-t-il en s'empêchant d'attraper Alec par le col pour un autre baiser.

Alec ne répondit rien et se leva pour partir. Il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois Magnus et tomba sur son regard un peu triste mais rempli d'une affection débordante. Et Alec ne tint pas : il se précipita en arrière pour prendre le visage de Magnus en coupe et déposa avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le sorcier, d'abord surpris, sursauta face à tant de fougue mais se laissa rapidement faire en intensifiant leur échange. Il s'abandonna à la langue taquine d'Alec et à la fougueuse embrassade qu'il lui offrait.

Après quelques secondes, Alec se détacha à regret : s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il n'ira jamais à l'Institut.

« Très bien... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque pour se raisonner et il quitta l'appartement de Magnus pour rejoindre l'Institut.

Magnus quant à lui resta un bon moment assit dans la même position où Alec l'avait laissé, les yeux dans le vague à se toucher les lèvres avec un sourire béat.

* * *

Si ça vous plaît, j'en ai des tonnes à partager… Ce couple m'inspire beaucoup !

A bientôt~

Pouic


	3. OS 02 - Un peu stressé

**OS MALEC 02 – Un peu stressé**

* * *

 **Inspiration :** saison 2 une fois qu'Alec est nommé responsable de l'Institut de New York

\+ une envie terrible de fluffy et de mignon

 **Rating :** K

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :**

\- Merci beaucoup pour vos messages encourageants ! Cela fait toujours très plaisir que mes écrits soient lus et appréciés alors merci :) Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retours si vite.

\- Pour Coolcat : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur leur première fois qui sera un long OS. Mais je veux faire les choses bien et ça va prendre un peu de temps. En attendant, je vais publier d'autres idées qui me sont venues ;)

Mais oui, tu auras leur première fois, je ne peux pas rester en dehors de ça ! Et je trouve aussi que ça manque dans la série. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis mise à écrire sur eux : je veux produire ce que j'aimerai lire ou voir de leur histoire.

* * *

Magnus ne pouvait pas être plus fier : il en avait toujours été convaincu, Alec était né pour être directeur. Sa récente nomination à la tête de l'Institut de New York ne l'étonnait pas et il savait que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver pour continuer le développement personnel de son compagnon, ainsi que sa prise de confiance en lui.

Alors oui, Alec ne serait plus aussi disponible et les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules aillaient être difficiles à porter mais il était intimement convaincu que le jeune homme serait parfaitement à la hauteur de la tâche et qu'il arriverait à trouver un équilibre entre son travail et sa vie privée.

Connaissant son compagnon, il savait que le fait d'être un leader digne du respect de ses paires était une de ses préoccupations principales. Son code d'honneur personnel, basé sur la loyauté, le courage et la force de communication, faisait de lui la meilleure personne qu'il pouvait imaginer à la tête du centre dans une période aussi troublée.

Cependant, cela faisait trois nuits que son amant n'était pas rentré à l'appartement et il l'avait à peine croisé depuis une semaine. Hormis le manque qu'il ressentait, il s'inquiétait pour son compagnon. Il savait qu'Alec n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir dans sa chambre à l'Institut et le fait qu'il ne rentre pas ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Alec ne dormait pas depuis trois jours.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que Jace avait cédé sa place à son frère adoptif et que le rôle de directeur reposait entièrement sur les épaules d'Alec. Ce dernier débordait de fierté mais en même temps, il était parfois complètement dépassé par la difficulté de sa mission. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien inconditionnel de sa famille, de ses amis et de son Magnus.

Son Magnus.

Son merveilleux, imprévisible, excentrique et tendre sorcier.

Il en était venu à penser à son compagnon pour se donner du courage. Pour rassembler son énergie et continuer à porter avec foi l'institution qu'il dirigeait. Il fallait avouer que la période n'était pas la plus facile : avec Valentin toujours en cavale, les attaques de démons, la rébellion toujours possible des Créatures Obscures… Il avait de quoi travailler et se faire des cheveux blancs !

Malgré sa joie d'avoir été promu, Alec était toujours hanté par la peur de ne pas faire les choses comme il fallait, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décevoir ceux qui croyaient en lui et ses capacités… Il n'osait plus quitter son bureau de peur de mal faire quelque chose et en même temps il avait bien assez de travail pour s'occuper une vie entière ! Comment les autres directeurs arrivaient-ils à vivre avec cette pression ?

Bien que tenté de retrouver son homme dans l'appartement de Brooklyn, Alec n'avait pas pu prendre une minute pour lui depuis bientôt trois jours. Il ne s'était pas laissé ce droit. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait une issue ou un temps mort pour aller se reposer, une nouvelle attaque ou une nouvelle piste lui arrivait entre les mains, nécessitant sa totale attention. Il se sentait presque coupable de vouloir retrouver la chaleur du foyer de Magnus mais il commençait vraiment à être épuisé. Et il était hors de question qu'il dorme seul dans son ancienne chambre : une fois qu'on avait goûté au bonheur de dormir contre le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, il était difficile de retourner à une banale nuit dans sa chambre d'adolescent...

La présence de son amant commençait vraiment à lui manquer : son odeur, ses gestes, son rire, l'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'il lui murmurait le monde au creux de l'oreille… Même l'odeur de l'appartement toujours indéfinissable et pleine de saveurs exotiques après que Magnus ait fait une potion étrange lui manquait.

Alec soupira tristement en tournant la page de son rapport en cours. C'est à ce moment qu'Isabelle entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif et déterminé. Elle avait eu le loisir d'observer son frère au bord de l'évanouissement de fatigue et elle se faisait un soucis monstre pour lui. Elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était à la porte de son bureau depuis une bonne minute déjà, à l'observer.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Alec, tu as une mine épouvantable... » Commença-t-elle gentiment en faisant légèrement sursauter son frère.

Il lui rendit un regard fatigué mais blasé en échange et lui montra une pile de dossiers qui attendaient sa signature ou son aval.

« J'ai encore du travail. » Répliqua-t-il en soupirant.

« Tu prends bien trop à cœur ton rôle… Tu dois dormir pour reprendre des forces. A ce rythme, tu seras mort avant la fin de semaine ! » Objecta-t-elle, montrant ainsi toute l'inquiétude qui l'habitait.

« Je vais très bien, merci. » Se rembrunit le jeune directeur.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu te reposer depuis au moins 48h Alec ! » Répliqua sa sœur, exaspérée par l'attitude de son aîné.

« Laisse-moi gérer mes affaires tout seul. Et sors d'ici s'il-te-plaît, j'ai encore du travail. » Conclut Alec en lui faisant signe vers la porte.

Izzy fulminait et elle tourna les talons dans un déhanché rageur avant de passer la porte du bureau. Elle était en colère mais elle avait une idée derrière la tête qui allait calmer son frère et le forcer à se reposer un peu. Elle attrapa son téléphone avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Magnus ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton complotiste. « Faut qu'on parle ! »

* * *

Alec ne comprit pas trop ce qui lui arrivait quand Izzy entra en trombe dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Il était en train de se prendre la tête sur un rapport de l'Enclave, ses yeux le piquant abominablement, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangé. Encore moins de manière aussi brusque et pour la deuxième fois.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à sa sœur ce qu'elle faisait quand elle fondit sur lui, l'attrapant par le bras et l'obligeant à se lever d'un geste impérieux. Elle lui fit contourner le bureau le traîna à sa suite dans les couloirs.

Alec était bien trop fatigué pour se formaliser ou comprendre où elle l'emmenait. Il ne se défendait même pas. Il reconnu au moment de passer la porte la pièce où Izzy le jetait : sa chambre. Il l'avait désertée depuis quelques semaines déjà au profit de l'appartement de Magnus et il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver ces draps froids…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai encore du travail ! » Râla-t-il avec colère, son regard était noir.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, c'est un ordre ! » Affirma Izzy sur un ton de défit.

« Directeur ou pas. » Coupa-t-elle ensuite en voyant son frère vouloir lui répondre.

Elle tourna les talons et referma la porte. Alec voulut tout de suite la suivre mais la porte était totalement bloquée. Sûrement une rune, pensa-t-il en cherchant sa stèle pour conjurer le sort. Mais il fut bien étonné de ne rien trouver dans ses poches. Est-ce que sa sœur aurait osé profiter de son inattention pour lui faire les poches… ?

« Izzy ! » Cria-t-il en tapant un grand coup sur la porte qui resta close.

« Ouvre-moi et rends-moi ma stèle ! » Ajouta-t-il, une menace à peine voilée dans sa voix.

Seul un gloussement satisfait lui répondit et il perdit totalement patience. Il était épuisé. Autant mettre à profit le temps que lui offrait de force et bien malgré lui sa sœur pour se reposer un peu.

« Je viendrais te chercher si il y a une urgence. Repose-toi en attendant, c'est clair ? » Entendit-il depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tu me le paieras... » Grogna Alec en abandonnant.

En se retournant, résigné, il fut choqué de voir allongé sur son lit Magnus qui lisait distraitement un livre comme si de rien était. Il reconnut l'ouvrage comme étant celui qu'il avait abandonné sur sa table de chevet : un guide de management d'équipe qu'il avait acheté sur un coup de tête chez les Terrestres voilà quelques mois.

Dans son état de fatigue avancé dont il ne prenait réellement conscience que maintenant, il ne savait pas si il était en train d'halluciner la présence de son amant. Mais d'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il avait assez d'imagination pour visualiser une telle perfection extravagante ?

Magnus était vêtu une chemise bleue nuit fluide à manche longue et largement ouverte sur son torse musclé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la peau dorée de son compagnon. Un enchevêtrement de colliers ouvragés pendaient à son cou jusqu'à une paire de pantalons en cuir noir qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes galbées. Alec était trop fatigué pour en être sûr, mais les pantalons semblaient avoir un motif en surbrillance. Sûrement du léopard, connaissant les goûts du sorcier.

Levant les yeux vers son visage, il put constater que ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi soigneusement dressés sur sa tête et que des mèches bleues venaient rehausser le tout. Lorsque Magnus leva enfin son regard sur lui, il se perdit dans ses yeux soulignés aujourd'hui d'un eye-liner bleu Roy qui approfondissait encore plus son regard envoûtant.

Magnus était sublimement lui, comme d'habitude, et Alec le trouvait renversant.

« Tout va bien, Alexander ? » Demanda Magnus d'une voix amusée par le scan complet qu'il venait de vivre, même si les cernes qu'il voyait sous les yeux de son amant lui donnaient déjà sa réponse.

« J'ai des hallucinations... » Marmonna l'intéressé avant de poursuivre. « Mais je crois que ça va. »

Magnus s'amusa de cette réponse. Il savait grâce à Isabelle que son amant était au bord de la crise de nerf et qu'il devait avoir de la peine à l'imaginer être bien ici, dans son ancienne chambre. Il choisit de lui expliquer clairement la situation pour éviter tout problème futur.

« Ta sœur m'a appelé au secours pour te faire dormir. Te séquestrer est une de mes activités préférée... Me voilà donc ! » Fit Magnus d'une voix suave.

N'obtenant aucune réponse à part un regard épuisé de son compagnon, il se redressa contre la tête de lit et ouvrit ses bras comme une invitation.

« Viens... » Murmura-t-il tendrement.

Alec se laissa guider par la fatigue et s'allongea sur le lit comme une masse. Il inspira une longue goulée du parfum de Magnus en soupirant d'aise. Ça sentait la maison. Il devait finalement vraiment être présent ici, dans sa chambre de l'Institut, et c'était inespéré.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Glissa Alec en sentant déjà ses paupières se fermer alors qu'il posait la tête sur les genoux de son sorcier.

Il entendit à peine la réponse et s'endormit sur un sourire épanouie.

« Toi aussi... »

Magnus était amusé de la capacité de son amant à s'endormir comme une souche lorsqu'il était à bout de force. Il glissa une de ses mains dans la chevelure noire de jais du Shadowhunter et caressa lentement le cuir chevelu. De son autre main, il reprit le livre qu'il avait abandonné sur le lit et se remit à lire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Izzy, qui avait pris temporairement la relève de son frère à la tête de l'Institut, se fit une raison : même si elle avait tout fait pour obliger Alec à se reposer, il fallait bien qu'elle aille le chercher pour cette nouvelle information qu'elle venait de recevoir en son nom.

Elle avait investi du temps pour cette pause obligatoire : elle avait convaincu Magnus de venir, ce qui avait été clairement la partie la plus facile du plan, elle avait organisé la captivité d'Alec, lui avait volé sa stèle et avait finalement réussi à l'enfermer… Tout ça pour briser son repos après à peine trois heures de sommeil. Il allait falloir raisonner un peu son frère pour éviter une telle situation à l'avenir !

La mort dans l'âme, elle se dirigea vers la partie logement du bâtiment et trouva rapidement la chambre de son frère. Isabelle attrapa sa propre stèle et enleva la rune qui bloquait la porte. Elle toqua doucement et ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible.

Elle eut un faible hoquet une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la faible luminosité de la pièce : la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était absolument adorable. Alec était profondément endormi, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Magnus qui lui-même était perdu dans la contemplation de son compagnon. Alec avait rapproché une main de son visage sur la cuisse du sorcier et il semblait totalement vulnérable à la lumière faible du couloir. Ce qui frappa le plus Izzy fut la sérénité qui habitait le visage endormi de son frère. Peu importe où il était actuellement, il était heureux. Et Magnus, les mains perdues dans les cheveux du bel endormi, semblait le couver d'un regard aimant.

Elle croisa finalement le regard amical du sorcier qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Comprenant le message, elle recula doucement pour ne pas risquer de réveiller son frère et fit un signe à Magnus.

En fin de compte, elle pouvait bien assumer le rôle de directrice encore quelques heures...

* * *

Voilààà ! C'était guimauve à souhait mais j'en avais trop envie~

J'ai commencé à travailler donc sur le lemon de leur première fois mais ça arrivera pas tout de suite, j'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour faire quelque chose qui me plaît.

J'ai encore une bonne quinzaine d'idées pour d'autres OS donc restez dans le coin si ça vous intéresse !

Pouic pour vous servir


	4. OS 03 - Fais comme chez toi

**OS MALEC 03 – Fais comme chez toi**

* * *

 **Inspiration :** Envie d'une scène un peu gênante et qui prouve qu'Alec vit chez Magnus, le tout sur un lendemain de lemon...

 **Rating :** K+

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :**

\- Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire, vous êtes des amours ! J'espère que ce nouvel OS très court vous ira. Il y en a un autre qui arrive juste après normalement. Un assez citronné d'ailleurs. Oui, je sais, j'écris beaucoup. Profitez-en mes congés sont presque finis. Après ça sera plus lent à sortir ;)

\- Pour Minto et CoolCat : Merci encore une fois pour tes retours ! Tu sais en ce moment j'écris beaucoup parce que j'ai du temps : je suis en congés jusqu'au 1er août donc j'utilise mon temps libre pour écrire. Je suis tellement reposée que j'ai des tonnes d'idées qui me viennent en tête… ! Le Malec aura ma peau !

Mais avant, il y a quelques années, j'écrivais sur un autre fandom et j'étais totalement en manque d'inspiration après quelques années. Et j'ai abandonné l'écriture à ce moment. Donc je te comprends parfaitement. Courage pour t'y remettre si l'envie te revient. Et attention à ne pas trop s'habituer à mon rythme de post actuel, ça va se calmer à la fin du mois ! é_è

\- Pour Guest : Merci ! En effet il y en aura plein d'autres ;)

* * *

Alec profitait à fond du jet d'eau chaude qui tombait avec force sur ses épaules, le massant agréablement. Il avait déjà rincé le savon sur corps et il se fit une raison pour quitter l'agréable sensation de l'eau sur lui. Coupant le robinet, il sortit de la magnifique douche ouvragée et attrapa une grande serviette moelleuse que son amant avait laissée à son attention sur un des meubles anciens de la salle de bain. Il la noua autour de ses hanches après s'être soigneusement séché et attrapa une autre serviette pour se couvrir la tête.

Il chercha du regard ses vêtements mais il se souvint que hier soir, dans la précipitation, il avait jeté sa tenue un peu n'importe où. Maintenant il n'avait aucune idée de où elle était. Il soupira avec amusement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain en tenant d'une main distraite la serviette sur ses cheveux pour commencer à les sécher aussi.

Arrivant dans la chambre, il rougit un peu en voyant le grand lit de Magnus aux draps froissés. Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde ce qui se passait dans l'intimité des baldaquins de son sorcier, comment aurait-il pu, mais de voir ainsi la pièce sans-dessus-dessous le rendait pudique. Heureusement, Magnus avait pris l'initiative en se levant d'ouvrir la grande fenêtre qui ornait la pièce et une douce brise vint caresser sa peau nue, lui rappelant pourquoi il était là.

D'un regard vif, il chercha ses vêtements mais il n'y avait rien. Il se souvint finalement que la majeure partie de son effeuillage s'était déroulé dans le salon… Des rougeurs lui revinrent aux joues.

* * *

Magnus venait de terminer de plier les vêtements qu'il avait trouvé un peu partout dans le salon. Un sourire fier et nostalgique fleurit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée hier… Son compagnon devenait de moins en moins timide et leur relation n'en devenait que plus volcanique. Il posa les affaires du Shadowhunter sur le bras d'un des canapés et alla s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Le visage qu'il voyait dans le reflet avait le regard brillant et joyeux. Alec n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre après sa douche et il ne manquerait cette vue pour rien au monde...

Après quelques minutes, Magnus aperçu un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement pour être à califourchon sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur le haut du dossier. La tête reposant maintenant sur ses bras croisés, il dévorait littéralement son homme du regard.

Alec était presque nu dans son salon : la serviette qu'il avait autour des hanches ne cachait rien de son corps puissant et tatoué. Magnus avait soudain chaud et il dut user de toute sa retenue pour ne pas sauter sur le jeune homme. A la place, il l'observa s'approcher avec désinvolture en continuant à agiter la serviette sur sa tête pour empêcher ses cheveux d'inonder le sol. Le sorcier en était sûr : Alec n'avait vraiment pas conscience de l'effet qu'il lui faisait…

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la coiffeuse, Magnus se décida enfin à se lever d'un geste souple et il crocheta sa main à la joue de son amant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour à nouveau, Pretty Boy... » Souffla Magnus.

Le sourire d'Alec était indescriptible, presque sol aire tant il irradiait d'un contentement sincère. Il prit le temps de détailler son fantasque compagnon avant de lui répondre.

Magnus était vêtu d'un peignoir largement ouvert haut en couleur : de dominante bordeaux, il avait des motifs rouges et noirs sans signification particulière qui s'épanouissaient sur toute la soie du vêtement. Une paire de pantalons lâche de type jogging lui tombait très bas sur les hanches, perdant Alec dans des rémanences de leur dernière nuit à la vue de l'aine découverte.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il sur le même ton, ses lèvres collées à celles du sorcier.

Après un baiser de bonjour digne de ce nom, les deux hommes se séparèrent de quelques centimètres. Alec en profita pour reprendre sa quête de vêtement.

« Aurais-tu trouvé mes vêtements ce matin ? »

Magnus laissa s'épanouir un rire en jetant un coup d'œil au canapé.

« Tu veux dire les vêtements que je t'ai arraché ici même hier soir… ? » Demanda innocemment le sorcier alors qu'il descendait ses mains le long du dos de son amant.

« Ceux-là même. » Soupira Alec en se laissant faire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que tu t'habilles, tu sais. Tu es même trop couvert actuellement... » Rit Magnus en allant poser cette fois-ci ses mains sur les fesses du guerrier avec une certaine délectation malgré le tissus éponge qui l'empêchait d'en profiter totalement.

« Tu es terriblement sexy comme ça... » Susurra-t-il finalement en attrapant sa propre lèvre inférieure de ses dents.

« T'es pas mal non plus. » Rit Alec en se rapprochant encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son sorcier pour aller l'embrasser quand un grand bruit les firent sursauter. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrait en grand, un des battants allant s'écraser contre le mur.

Alec était dos à la porte, il ne pouvait pas voir qui venait d'entrer mais il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment… Et il savait que l'intrus avait actuellement une vue qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre que son sorcier.

* * *

Jace, vêtu de pieds en cape de sa tenue de Shadowhunter, venait d'ouvrir avec fracas la porte de l'appartement de Magnus. Si bien une personne pouvait l'aider à retrouver son frère qui avait disparu de l'Institut la nuit dernière, c'était le sorcier.

« Magnus, tu n'aurais pas vu Alec il a disparu depuis hier soir et je- » Réclama Jace dans la précipitation avant de se stopper net.

Jace avait enfin levé les yeux sur le salon et son regard ne pouvait se détacher du dos presque nu dans les bras d'un Magnus hilare. Il reconnut instantanément les tatouages qui ornaient la peau pâle de ce corps et son cerveau se déconnecta quelques instants.

« Par l'Ange, Alec ?! » Osa-t-il demander dans un souffle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Jace. Rien n'allait jamais pouvoir lui faire oublier ce moment. Rien. Il tenait là la preuve que son frère n'était pas frigide, vu où les mains de Magnus étaient, et qu'en plus de ça, ce petit cachottier se faisait bien plaisir sans en avoir prévenu sa chère sœur et lui-même. Non, jamais il ne lui laisserait oublier cet instant.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ressens tant de joie dans notre lien Parabatai... » Commença-t-il sur un ton amusé.

Il vit nettement les épaules de son frère adoptif tressauter mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Magnus, dans sa grande compassion avait lâché son fessier pour poser une main rassurante sur la hanche d'Alec et l'autre faisait maintenant un petit signe négatif à son encontre bien que ses yeux étaient terriblement rieurs. Alec était comme une statue entre ses bras.

« C'est donc ici que tu passes tes nuits ? » Enchaîna Jace en riant à gorge déployée.

« Jace, je crois que le message est passé. » Sauva finalement Magnus en sentant son amant au bord de la rupture.

Alec sembla reprendre vie au son de la voix de son sorcier et il fit volte-face dans son étreinte pour faire face à la menace. Il inspira un grand coup et jeta son regard le plus noir à son Parabatai.

« Va te faire voir, Jace ! » Jeta-t-il rageusement en retenant sa serviette avec dignité.

Prenant à nouveau conscience de sa nudité, Alec repartit rapidement vers la chambre pour s'habiller sous un regard amusé et un autre plein de désir.

Au grand jamais Jace n'allait lui permettre d'oublier ça.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Le prochain sera un peu plus citronné (mais pas encore leur première fois)

Des bisous,

Pouic


	5. OS 04 - Matin

**Inspiration :** Besoin d'un matin câlin entre amoureux parce que la scène de l'épisode 15 de la saison 2 m'a brisé le cœur…

\+ Envie d'être dans la tête de Magnus

\+ J'ai écris un lime sans même m'en rendre compte… J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur !

 **Rating :** M

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :**

\- Une fois de plus je suis gâtée en retours positifs et je vous en remercie ! Cœur Cœur Papillon sur vous !

\- Pour Minto et Coolcat : J'ai failli faire venir des personnes de l'Enclave ou des clients de Magnus mais finalement je me suis dit que pour la continuité de mes OS c'était mieux de mettre Jace ou Izzy. Pour qu'ils puissent l'emmerder plus tard dans mes autres OS… xD

Merci encore pour ton commentaire adorable ! Ne t'en fais pas, moi j'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances ! J'attends avec impatience de voir ce que vous allez penser de mon lime hahaha

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION à vos chastes yeux si vous n'êtes pas prêt(e)s à lire une scène coquine.**_

* * *

 **OS MALEC 04 – Matin**

* * *

Magnus était bien, reposé. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. L'air était doux dans la chambre et le tissus des draps lui courrait agréablement sur les hanches. La sensation de la soie sur sa peau nue l'avait toujours mis de bonne humeur. Il avait des goûts de luxe, il en était conscient, mais il avait eu le temps de tester beaucoup de choses dans sa longue vie et rien n'égalait une nuit entre des draps de soie… Surtout si il était accompagné.

Il sentait petit à petit tout son être se réveiller, repus de sommeil. Il bougea imperceptiblement ses orteils pour mieux éprouver la délicatesse du linge. Il finit par s'étirer comme un chat, de tout son long, en allongeant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Dans un sourire contenté, il tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Il dormait encore profondément. Il lui avait tourné le dos dans son sommeil mais il pouvait entendre sa respiration calme et lente. Il profita de la vue de son corps nu entre les draps rouges sang : son compagnon était tellement pudique parfois alors qu'il avait un corps à se damner.

Il laissa courir d'une caresse aérienne sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale du bel endormi. Il sentit la peau frissonner à son contact et cela le fit sourire. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à presque coller son torse au dos offert. De sa bouche, il commença à grignoter la nuque sous ses yeux alors que sa main allait se perdre sur le ventre plat à sa portée.

Un soupire se fit entendre dans la pièce alors qu'une grande main attrapait la sienne pour l'attirer contre le cœur battant plus rapidement de l'endormi. Un nouveau soupire d'aise lui parvint aux oreilles et il prit le parti mordiller plus fermement la peau sous son joug, tout en embrassant tendrement la peau malmenée.

Magnus entendit distinctement Alec rire. Ce dernier entrelaça ses jambes aux siennes et resserra encore un peu plus la prise de son sorcier sur lui si c'était possible. Comprenant le message, il lâcha la peau pour enfouir son nez dans les cheveux noirs devant lui. Encore un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal...

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Et il s'en fichait royalement. L'immortalité avait ça de bien : tous les instants étaient précieux sans avoir besoin de se presser. Il pouvait prendre le temps de vivre sans se soucier du lendemain. Cependant il sentait tout son corps en phase de réveil.

Dans leur demi-sommeil, le Shadowhunter avait roulé sur le dos et Magnus avait atterrit avec délectation à moitié sur son torse musclé. Il était sûr d'être incapable de se rendormir encore une fois. Il avait bien d'autres idées en tête, surtout que son amant l'inspirait vraiment beaucoup de ce côté là…

Magnus se redressa juste assez pour s'allonger totalement sur Alec et il entreprit de poser sa tête sur son torse, juste à l'endroit du cœur pour entendre lentement les battements prendre un rythme plus soutenu en sortant du sommeil.

Des mains rendues caleuses par la pratique des armes allèrent se perdre sur sa chute de rein et il aurait pu se mettre à ronronner tellement il se sentait bien.

« Bonjour chaton... » Murmura Alec d'une voix rendue roque par le sommeil.

Le sorcier redressa sa tête pour la poser sur ses mains croisées.

« Chaton… ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris mais amusé.

« J'attends à tout moment que tu fasses rouler tes pattes sur moi en ronronnant. » Rit doucement Alec en allant brosser sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son amant avec une délectation visible.

« Je pense que je peux utiliser mes pattes, comme tu dis, à autre chose Alexander... » Proposa-t-il avec malice en approchant ses lèvres pour voler un chaste baiser à son compagnon.

Alec pouffa tout en rougissant furieusement. L'idée n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Sa main toujours dans les cheveux du sorcier l'aida à attirer son visage contre le sien. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux et de plus en plus passionné à mesure que les secondes filaient. A bout de souffle, Magnus se détacha juste assez pour coller son front au sien et glisser ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches de son amant. Leurs peaux nues se frottant leur tiraient des frissons agréables sur toute la longueur de leur colonne vertébrale.

Plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes noires d'Alec, Magnus se délecta du rétrécissement de ses pupilles ainsi que le désir brut qu'il y voyait danser à mesure qu'il collait avec une lenteur toute calculée son bassin et son torse contre Alec. Cet homme était un appel à la luxure… Et il comptait bien répondre à cet appel autant de fois qu'il lui serait permis à l'avenir.

Le jeune Shadowhunter poussa un gémissement qu'il avait visiblement tenté de retenir sans grande réussite. Une délicieuse mélodie aux oreilles de Magnus qui entreprit de dévorer le cou à sa portée de tendres baisers. Magnus sentit le sexe de son amant se réveiller alors que les mains de ce dernier lui avaient attrapé les cuisses pour les masser de manière très décousue : tantôt avec force, tantôt langoureusement, mais sans véritable rythme. Magnus perçut les coups de bassin inconscient de son compagnon qui poussait tout contre lui, renforçant son propre désir déjà bien visible. Alec lui faisait totalement perdre la tête.

Le sorcier s'éloigna du torse sous lui et se redressa sous un regard perdu. Alec avait laissé ses mains sur les cuisses du sorcier mais il les bougea lorsqu'il le sentit basculer. Magnus finit par s'asseoir entre les longues cuisses relâchées et ouvertes d'Alec, ses propres jambes pliées de manière à ce que ses genoux soient collés de part et d'autre des flancs de son amant. Il fit un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil aguicheur au jeune homme lui faisant face pour l'inviter à se redresser lui aussi. Ce que fit Alec très rapidement, retrouvant son sourire ravageur, et échangea un baiser tout en lèvres mordillée, en langues caressées et en dents entrechoquées par la passion dévorante du moment.

Magnus crocheta ses bras dans le cou du Shadowhunter pour garder son équilibre alors que ce dernier retraçait les lignes des muscles de son dos. Il frissonna violemment lorsqu'une main solitaire vint s'attaquer à ses tétons. Sous la surprise, il rua vers l'avant, faisant se rencontrer leur membre à présent totalement épanouis, leur tirant par la même occasion un souffle proche du grognement. Il était étonné des délicieuses initiatives que prenaient son amant depuis le début de leur relation. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Alec avait toujours eu de bonnes intuitions pour le sexe et Magnus le laissait toujours faire ses propres expériences sur son corps. Il était un cobaye particulièrement dévoué...

Après avoir senti ses pectoraux être malmenés gentiment, Magnus eut la satisfaction de percevoir une caresse timide sur sa verge en éveil. Prenant conscience que son tendre amant n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre, il entreprit de glisser lui aussi une main entre leurs deux corps pour montrer la marche à suivre. Un soupire de soulagement mêlé à un désir anticipé lui parvint alors qu'ils avaient rompu le baiser.

Magnus descendit son regard vers leurs ventres en même temps qu'Alec et ce qu'il vit lui donna très chaud. Il sentait perler sur sa peau une fine couche de sueur et il avait conscience que la nuque de son amant où il s'accrochait était devenue presque glissante. Il entendit vaguement Alec haleter alors que ce dernier cachait son visage contre son cou.

Il attrapa avec douceur le sexe du Shadowhunter dans sa main, prenant le temps d'en apprendre la forme, la chaleur et le poids. Magnus savoura le plaisir de juste tenir le membre gonflé de désir pour lui tout contre sa paume. Cela lui coupait le souffle de voir à quel point Alec s'abandonnait dans ses bras sans restriction et le laissait le découvrir un peu plus à chaque nouvelle étreinte. La respiration d'Alec était erratique contre sa joue et il adorait ça.

« Magnus... » Soupira Alec d'un ton suppliant contre son oreille tout en attrapant lui aussi le sexe de son sorcier en miroir de ses propres actions.

« Oui ma flamme, je sais. » Répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule à sa portée.

Le sorcier commença à taquiner lentement toute la hauteur du sexe dans sa main avant d'imprimer un mouvement d'aller et venu sur un rythme dont lui seul avait le tempo. Alec suivait le moindre de ses gestes tel l'élève appliqué qu'il était au cœur des draps froissés de cette chambre.

Plus leur rythme était décousu, plus Magnus sentait la main d'Alec se cramponner à son aine comme à une ancre. Il devinait à peine le souffle chaud de son amant au creux de son cou, juste derrière son oreille, alors qu'Alec soupirait de plus en plus fort.

Magnus enfonça ses ongles soigneusement vernis dans le dos parfaitement dessiné de son compagnon, là où il se retenait de tomber, quand celui-ci prit l'initiative de passer son pouce sur la tête de son pénis. Une sorte de feulement lui échappa et il remarqua qu'Alec était fier de lui quand il vint l'embrasser avec un sourire éblouissant.

Si il voulait jouer à ça…

Alec brisa leur baiser pour rejeter la tête en arrière et Magnus continua à le toucher de sa main devenue experte au fil des siècles. Amusé par l'abandon total de son amant, il lui mordilla la pomme d'Adam, prenant un plaisir sauvage à sentir vibrer les gémissements réguliers d'Alec contre ses lèvres. Il frottait ses lèvres contre la peau douce avant de finalement enfouir son nez au creux du cou juste sous le menton là où une rune finissait sa course.

L'odeur de la peau d'Alec était juste indescriptible et adorait de quelle manière cette senteur lui était devenue familière. Il prit une profonde inspiration contre son cou en sentant son amant au bord de la rupture.

Alec s'arqua contre lui dans un mot inarticulé et il sentit la jouissance de son amant poisser sa main et son ventre. Son ange était tellement beau ainsi qu'il aurait aimé figer le temps. Son bras était engourdi de s'être trop serré autour de la nuque d'Alec mais il était bien trop loin dans son plaisir pour s'en rendre compte.

Après quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, le Shadowhunter renforça sa prise sur le sexe toujours tendu de Magnus et imprima soudain un mouvement plus ferme. Le sorcier sentit avec force la main libre de son amant venir attraper son visage pour être plongé dans deux océans noirs et avides. Il comprit qu'Alec voulait vivre sa jouissance à travers ses yeux et tout son corps frissonna à cette pensée. Son amant était stupéfiant.

La délivrance arriva rapidement et il tenta vraiment de soutenir le regard de son homme sans y parvenir totalement, laissant finalement ses paupières se fermer de plaisir. Alec était maintenant calme contre lui, sa respiration lui étant revenue alors que lui peinait à retrouver un rythme normal. Alec l'accompagnait dans la fin de son orgasme en lui caressant la joue avec une candeur bien à lui. Il vola un chaste baiser à son guerrier pour le remercier.

Soudain, une boule de poils rousse sauta sur le lit et vint se frotter au dos tatoué, miaulant joyeusement. Alec retint un rire et enlaça son amant dans une étreinte tendre.

« Il y a bien trop de chats dans cette chambre. » Souffla-t-il avec amusement sans attendre de réponse.

Magnus lui sourit et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule, comblé.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, une fois décollés et un peu plus présentables, les deux amants étaient toujours dans le grand lit du sorcier : le dos collé à la tête du lit, le drap de soie recouvrait pudiquement leur corps jusqu'au ventre. Alec faisait des câlins au chat qui se délectait des grandes mains à sa disposition.

Magnus n'arrivait pas à être jaloux mais il se disait tout de même que ce Chairman Meow abusait un peu. Il ne se montrait que rarement dans l'appartement et il avait choisi son moment pour venir réclamer des caresses... Pour détourner l'attention de son amant, il fit claquer ses doigts : rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner pour occuper les mains d'Alec si elles ne pouvaient pas être sur son propre corps...

« Voilà pour toi : un grand café noir. Et pour moi un délicieux thé chai avec du lait et du sucre. » Fit-il fier de lui en tendant une tasse fumante à Alec.

« Pas de tartines et de viennoiseries… ? Je suis choqué par ta désinvolture Magnus. » S'amusa Alec en lâchant une main de la fourrure douce du chat pour se saisir du présent.

« Comment oses-tu ! » S'indigna le sorcier, le regard espiègle.

« Jamais de nourriture dans mon lit, c'est une règle d'or qu'il va falloir t'apprendre ! » Ajouta-t-il en se redressant pour faire face à son amant.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda Alec avec curiosité en buvant une gorgée de café alors que le chat s'enfuyait à cause du trop plein de mouvement de son maître.

« La soie ne va pas avec les miettes voyons ! » Expliqua le sorcier avec patience.

« Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn aurait-il peur des vilaines miettes sur son dos délicat… ? » Insinua Alec avant d'exploser de rire devant le regard outré de son amant.

« Je vais t'apprendre le respect, Alexander… » Menaça le sorcier avec une lueur devenue sauvage dans les yeux.

Magnus n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour renverser son compagnon sur le lit après avoir fait disparaître les tasses d'un claquement de doigt. Il allait devoir sévir… !

* * *

Pour moi dans le couple, c'est Alec le dominant mais j'avais tellement envie de faire un Magnus professeur… Dans ma tête, le Malec ça fait Magnus = démon du sexe qui fait attention à l'inexpérience de son amant et Alec = inexpérimenté mais passionné à tendance dominatrice (enfin ça vous verrez dans le lemon lol).

J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de très sensoriel ici, pour aller avec la personnalité de Magnus, et j'espère que c'était pas trop descriptif. J'ai rougi de mon propre écrit parce que je le trouve très impudique mais mon amie-bêta-lectrice m'a convaincu de vous livrer cet OS. Et je le trouve plutôt équilibré. J'espère en tout cas que ma reprise des lime a été à votre goût… !

A bientôt pour un OS sûrement encore fluffy~

Et je travaille sur le lemon de première fois mais ça prendra encore du temps !

Pouic citronnée


	6. OS 05 - Magnus et la grippe magique

**Inspiration :** Je ne sais même pas d'où est venue cette idée terriblement bête… Mais voilà : Magnus est une dramaqueen quand il est malade.

 **Rating :** K

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :**

\- Encore merci pour les retours positifs, ça me motive à écrire. A titre personnel, je viens de terminer le tome 5 des romans et je suis en PLS totale... J'avais besoin de rire un peu alors voici un OS idiot que j'ai adoré écrire.

\- Pour NinaXswan : Merci pour ton commentaire :)

* * *

 **OS MALEC 05 – Magnus et la grippe magique**

* * *

Alec montait les marches de l'immeuble de son compagnon quatre par quatre, heureux de rentrer pour une fois tôt de l'Institut. La journée avait été plutôt calme et il avait pu quitter son poste avant la tombée de la nuit. Arrivant à la porte d'entrée, il avait déjà sorti sa clé pour ouvrir les battants qui le séparait de son homme.

Avant d'entrer la clé dans la serrure, il fut étonné de voir les barrières magiques de l'appartement activées. Il pouvait depuis quelque temps les franchir sans avoir besoin de sonner, comme si la magie de Magnus lui reconnaissait le droit d'aller et venir à guise dans l'appartement. Mais c'était étrange que son sorcier ait laissé le bouclier sur son domicile.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à toute sorte d'agitation mais il ne tomba que sur l'entrée faiblement éclairée. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence et Alec sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter contre l'échine. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

« Magnus… ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix où pointait une inquiétude à peine voilée.

Personne ne lui répondit et son sang se glaça en entendant un bruit étrange, comme un tintement métallique, provenant du salon. Il se rua dans la pièce, prêt à en découdre quelque soit la menace mais il tomba sur une scène des plus étranges.

Magnus était étendu, son corps longiligne entièrement relâché et pantelant sur le grand canapé blanc. Ses yeux étaient fermés et une étrange lueur émanait de son corps. En y regardant bien, il avait comme des taches violettes qui s'épanouissaient sur son visage blême. Il semblait que le son métallique provenait du corps même de son amant.

Dans un élan de panique, Alec se rua sur le corps inanimé du sorcier pour vérifier fébrilement qu'il percevait un souffle de sa part. Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes quand il sentit finalement le pouls de son amour, le corps fin bougeant à son contact. Un gémissement d'outre-tombe lui parvint aux oreilles.

Complètement paniqué, Alec se laissa tomber à genou devant le corps de son amant pour regarder si il y avait un indice quelconque pour l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il chercha de manière désordonnée si une blessure était présente sur le corps devant lui, le touchant de ses grandes mains, mais il ne trouva rien.

« Magnus, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Paniqua-t-il en sentant son amant encore une fois bouger sous ses doigts.

« Alexander... » Gronda le sorcier d'une voix faible.

Alec, revigoré par la peur de perdre Magnus se leva d'un bond et fondit sur les bibliothèques du sorcier. Il l'avait déjà vu prendre un petit carnet d'adresse entre ces étagères pour appeler des connaissances. Il lui fallait appeler à l'aide et il ne voyait qu'une personne susceptible de pouvoir lui porter secours.

Au moment où il mit la main sur le fameux carnet, renversant une bonne partie des livres en place dans le mouvement, il perçut du coin de l'œil Magnus se redresser faiblement pour tousser. Il aurait pu garder le peu de calme qu'il lui restait si la toux n'avait pas fait sortir de la bouche du sorcier des bulles roses, comme des bulles de savons, qui s'envolèrent joyeusement. L'éclatement pailleté d'une des bulles le sortit de sa transe anxieuse.

« Tiens le coup, Magnus, je vais trouver de l'aide ! » Cria-t-il presque en se ruant sur son téléphone, les doigts tremblants.

Une fois le numéro composé à la hâte, Alec attendait en trépignant que la sorcière lui réponde. Il était dévoré par la peur et complètement désemparé face à la situation. Et si Magnus était en train de mourir… ? Il avala sa salive comme si c'était du plomb et resserra sa main sur le téléphone. Il était de nouveau agenouillé au chevet de Magnus, lui caressant les cheveux fébrilement alors que son amant n'arrivait pas ouvrir les yeux complètement, murmurant des phrases sans aucun sens.

« Qui ose me déranger ? » Demanda finalement une voix féminine mais abrupte au bout du fil.

« Catarina ! » S'écria Alec, soulagée qu'elle ait répondu à son appel.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ? » Assena-t-elle, visiblement pas très contente d'être dérangée.

« Je suis Alec Lightwood, je- »

« Alec, comme Alexander ? Le Alexander ? » Coupa la sorcière avec un intérêt un peu plus visible pour son interlocuteur.

« Oui, je- »

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Tu ne m'appelles pas pour avoir des informations sur le passé de Magnus hein ? » Soupira-t-elle tout de suite sur un ton brusque. « Je ne te dirais rien tu sais et je n'ai pas le temps pour- »

« Catarina ! » Cria Alec pour la stopper.

La sorcière sentit enfin l'urgence dans la voix du jeune Shadowhunter. Elle consentit à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire de si important.

« Magnus est en train de mourir ! » Révéla Alec sur un ton paniqué.

« Mourir comment ? » Demanda Catarina d'un ton tout à fait professionnel, comme si le sort de son vieil ami n'avait aucune importance.

« Je ne sais pas, il est allongé là, il ne bouge plus, il fait des bulles, je ne sais pas quoi faire, aidez-moi ! » Sortit Alec sans prendre le temps de respirer une seule seconde.

« Du calme, jeune homme. Du calme. Il fait des bulles ? » Répéta l'infirmière, toujours aussi détendue.

« Vous allez me prendre pour un fou mais oui, il fait des bulles roses quand il tousse… Je ne savais pas qui appeler ni quoi faire ! »

Alec en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux tellement il était inquiet. Magnus avait recommencé à faire des bulles et sa respiration semblait difficile. Il entendit Catarina soupirer avec semblait-il amusement avant de lâcher un petit rire.

« Ok. » Dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. « Tu vas l'ausculter pour moi. »

« Que dois-je faire ? » Asséna le guerrier, prêt à tout.

« Touche ses jambes. » Demanda-t-elle en lui laissant le temps de vérifier avant de poursuivre. « Est-ce qu'elles sont molles comme de la pâte à gâteau ? »

« Oh par l'Ange oui ! C'est normal ? C'est grave ? » Paniqua-t-il tout de suite.

« Calme-toi. Sa peau est devenue violette aussi n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta la sorcière comme si elle demandait la météo du jour.

« Oui ! »

« Regarde dans sa gorge maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Alec attrapa de sa main libre la bouche de son amant pour l'ouvrir, regardant avec attention le fond de sa gorge malade. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et lâcha le téléphone de stupeur. La main tremblante, il prit à nouveau son téléphone pour répondre à son interlocutrice.

« Il y a... »

« Oui ? » S'impatienta la sorcière.

« Il y a des lutins dans sa gorge. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Bon, ne t'inquiète pas plus. »

« Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? » S'étrangla Alec.

« Il va être insupportable mais il survivra. Par contre toi, je te conseille de l'abandonner le temps que ça passe. Demain il devrait déjà aller mieux. » Suggéra-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

« L'abandonner ? Mais il a quoi ? » S'indigna le jeune homme, toujours aussi inquiet.

« Rien qu'une bonne grippe magique. » Expliqua la sorcière d'un ton professoral.

« Ça existe ça ? » S'étonna-t-il à moitié.

« Chez les sorciers oui. C'est un dérèglement de magie qui arrive parfois. En quelques heures ça passe. Il faut attendre. » Explicita-t-elle d'une voix calme.

« Je n'ai rien à faire alors ? » Osa demander Alec, pas sûr de dans quoi il s'engageait.

« Non, rien. A part supporter ce cher Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn pendant qu'il geint... »

Bizarrement le surnom de son amant sonnait comme une insulte dans la bouche de Catarina. Il ne se formalisa pas de cette réaction : Catarina et Magnus se connaissaient depuis des siècles et malgré l'affection flagrante qu'ils se vouaient, il se doutait bien que l'amie de son compagnon n'était forcément en phase avec toutes les réactions fantasques du sorcier...

« Rappelle-lui pour moi qu'il m'a déjà cassé les pieds en 1863 pour sa dernière grippe magique et qu'il a pas intérêt à me refaire le même coup tous les 150 ans ! » Ajouta-t-elle, bourrue.

« Euh d'accord. » Répondit Alec, penaud.

« Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai des vrais patients à soigner. » Déclara la sorcière vivement.

« Merci Catarina- »

Il n'eut à peine le temps de la remercier que la communication était coupée. Bon maintenant qu'il était rassuré, qu'allait-il faire de son Magnus gémissant sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que cette foutue grippe passe… ?

* * *

Alec prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits et regagner son calme habituel avant de se redresser en quête du matériel dont il allait avoir besoin. Une longue nuit l'attendait. Il rangea sa veste qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever en entrant et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre un torchon propre et un bol d'eau. Il fallait commencer par rafraîchir son sorcier et le débarbouiller un peu.

Une fois équipé, il retourna au chevet du malade qui, n'ayant pas perdu une seconde de la discussion entre son amant et son amie de toujours, agonisait à grand renfort de gémissements. Alec n'avait même pas remarqué que son amant n'était pas maquillé et qu'il était habillé avec une paire de pantalons noirs ainsi qu'un vieux t-shirt usé jusqu'à la corde, visiblement à lui d'ailleurs. Aucun bijou ne venait égayer la tenue : Magnus était vraiment malade.

« Alexander, je vais mourir… ! »

Ce dernier soupira, exaspéré par l'attitude de son amant qui était maintenant bien plus réveillé qu'à son arrivée. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux humides de sueur à l'aide de son torchon mouillé tout en lui tenant le visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Tu savais très bien ce qu'il t'arrivait hein ? » Souffla-t-il avec tendresse malgré tout.

Magnus lui fit un sourire contraint qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux d'habitude si rieurs, sans doute à cause de la fièvre. Alec lui nettoya doucement le visage et le cou.

« Je suis si faible, Alexander… »

« C'est moi qui suis faible de tomber dans le panneau à chaque fois... » Soupira Alec en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son sorcier, là où la peau n'avait pas totalement pris cette couleur violette soutenue et étrange.

« Tu restes avec moi ? » Gémit Magnus en tendant un bras flageolant dans sa direction.

« Toujours. » Répondit Alec comme une promesse alors qu'il prenait Magnus dans ses bras puissants.

Malgré l'impression puissante qu'avait Alec de s'être fait avoir, il fut tout de même traversée encore une fois par un trait d'inquiétude en sentant les jambes totalement molles de son amant contre ses bras alors qu'il le portait comme une princesse jusqu'à leur chambre. Il avait la sensation que les membres inférieurs de Magnus étaient devenus comme du caoutchouc. Si Catarina lui avait promis que tout allait bien, il pouvait lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

« Alexander... » Gémit une nouvelle fois le sorcier en serrant faiblement ses bras autour de son cou.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien... »

« Je sais. » Répondit-il avec patience.

« Non je- » Commença Magnus avant d'être coupé par un puissant haut-le-cœur.

Alec resta bizarrement très calme et bifurqua vers la salle de bain. Il déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, tirant un grognement au malade, avant de l'amener se reposer contre les bords de la grande baignoire ouvragée qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il laissa Magnus reposer la tête et les bras dans la cuve le temps de trouver une serviette sèche et le verre qui leur servait à se brosser les dents. Il remplit le verre d'eau claire et en se retournant il put voir son amant être secoué d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

Il revint à son côté, tout contre son flanc, et posa la serviette et le verre à l'opposé du sorcier. Alec passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amour et les caressa avec tendresse alors que Magnus commençait à cracher une substance étrange dans la baignoire.

Une sorte de brume un peu liquide coulait au fond de la cuve de faïence. Aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, le vomi du sorcier, parce que cela semblait réellement en être, sentait le caramel un peu brûlé. Alec choisit de ne pas se formaliser de cette découverte qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais faire. Il faisait des cercles rassurants dans le dos de Magnus d'une de ses mains, tenant de l'apaiser. De l'autre, il jouait avec les mèches humides du sorcier, les empêchant de tomber sur ses yeux.

Il avait toujours trouvé que la magie de Magnus avait une faible odeur de sucre cuit et aujourd'hui, il allait devoir associer cela à du vomi magique… Est-ce qu'un jour sa vie allait être normale ?

« Alexander... » Supplia Magnus en redressant sa tête pâle vers lui après quelques minutes, en piteux état.

Un peu de brume persistait au coin de ses lèvres et Alec l'essuya avec la serviette propre. Il aida son amant à se redresser pour s'asseoir contre la baignoire et lui tendit le verre d'eau. Magnus en avala une bonne partie à petites gorgées et Alec en profita pour passer un coup de jet dans la cuve souillée d'une multitude de couleurs.

Une fois debout, il fit un sourire rassurant au sorcier et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il posa une main chaude sur sa joue et Magnus poussa contre sa main comme un chat.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre.

« Je veux mourir... » Lui répondit son amant en se laissant glisser contre la parois.

Alec laissa filer un petit rire et entreprit de relever Magnus et de le reprendre dans ses bras pour leur destination d'origine : la chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, il déposa son amant sur le matelas et commença à préparer le lit. Au moment où il se redressa après avoir arrangé les coussins, Alec aida son tendre malade à s'installer confortablement. Magnus poussa un éternuement à fendre le cœur au moment même où il rabattait leur couette sur son corps frissonnant à cause de la fièvre.

Alec eut la surprise de voir pousser des oreilles de chat sur la tête du pauvre sorcier. A chaque fois qu'il éternuait, les oreilles sortaient un peu plus d'entre ses cheveux jusqu'à être parfaitement présentes sur son crâne. Le guerrier faillit rire mais à la place, il tendit sa main pour toucher les excroissances nouvelles de son amant.

« Oh non... » Gémit Magnus, sachant très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Tu es adorable comme ça, petit chat. » Susurra-t-il en lui grattant derrière l'oreille droite.

Magnus se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de se raidir entièrement. Alec sentit le changement d'ambiance et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer : on aurait dit que Magnus venait de voir un fantôme…

« Magnus ? » Osa-t-il demander gentiment en lâchant ses oreilles de chat.

« Est-ce que tu vois la même chose que moi ? » Lâcha Magnus d'une voix chevrotante et en pointant du doigt le vide devant le lit.

« Je suis sensé voir quoi ? » S'inquiéta-t-il après avoir suivi du regard le doigt de Magnus.

« Des loups garous en train de danser en tutu ? » Tenta d'expliquer le sorcier, pensant devenir fou.

Alec le regardait avec un air étrangement inquiet. Il posa sa main sur son front pour déterminer sa température et la moue sévère qu'il vit lui fit penser que sa fièvre avait dû encore augmenter. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il lui parle de sa vision de Jace en train de mettre une main aux fesses de Frère Zachariah… N'est-ce pas ?

« Non je ne vois rien et tu devrais te reposer un peu pour que la fièvre passe. » Tenta Alec en forçant le sorcier à s'allonger.

Magnus se laissa faire et sa tête fit un bruit métallique proche du grelot en touchant l'oreiller. Alec s'installa à son chevet, assis par terre et semblait prêt à le veiller toute la nuit si besoin. Un élan de reconnaissance monta en Magnus et il attrapa la main du Shadowhunter pour la lier à la sienne.

Alec regardait maintenant sa main entrelacée à celle de son compagnon et il lui sourit avec tendresse. Il remarqua rapidement que la respiration du sorcier était difficile et il entendait comme une gêne dans ses inspirations.

« Tu as le nez bouché ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, Alexander ? J'ai la grippe ! » Fulmina faiblement le sorcier portant sa main libre à nez pour le gratter ostensiblement.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. A quoi je pouvais m'attendre d'autre… ? » Soupira-t-il, désabusé par la réaction de son amant.

Magnus sembla s'endormir pendant quelques minutes et Alec se détendit en voyant sa respiration régulière. Il suivait les courbes du corps du sorcier des yeux. Son torse se soulevait lentement et il avait envie de poser sa tête contre celui-ci pour se blottir dans les bras de l'endormi. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment alors il laissa plutôt son esprit vagabonder.

Au bout d'une heure peut être, Magnus se réveilla pour tousser de nouvelles bulles. Maintenant qu'Alec savait que son amant ne risquait rien, il avait envie de rire de la situation. Magnus dut le comprendre car il se redressa dans le lit, lâchant sa main, et le fusilla du regard.

« Va chercher du papier et un stylo Alexander… » Assena-t-il de manière impérieuse de sa voix rendue rauque par la maladie.

Alec se demanda soudain si les petits lutins dans la gorge de son amant étaient toujours là et si c'était douloureux lorsqu'il parlait.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Répliqua-t-il sur un ton patient mais sans bouger.

« Je veux rédiger mon testament. » Expliqua le sorcier, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Pouffa Alec.

« Très… Je sens ma fin venir. » Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir fataliste.

« Tu es tellement dramatique quand tu veux... »

« Alexander... » Gémit-il pour tenter clairement de le faire céder par la culpabilité.

Alec lui souriait avec désinvolture, clairement pas touché par son discours. Mais Magnus vit soudain une lueur qu'il avait rarement la chance de croiser dans les yeux devant lui.

« Cela dépend du coup. Est-ce que j'hérite de tout ? » Demanda Alec avec espièglerie.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et se jeta théâtralement sur le mur de coussin derrière lui.

« C'est uniquement ma fortune qui t'intéresse va... » Soupira-t-il faussement blessé. « Tu n'as aucun respect pour les mourants… ! »

Alec lui ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front avec une tendresse qui désarma totalement le sorcier.

« Ta fièvre commence à tomber. Tu devrais dormir encore un peu. » Susurra Alec en se redressant un peu.

Magnus reprit ses esprits et consentit à se remettre sous les couvertures, incroyablement docile maintenant.

« Tu restes quand même avec moi ? » Osa-t-il demander d'une petite voix presque enfantine.

Alec craqua totalement sur la bouille de son amant et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser chastement.

« Oui Magnus, je reste là. »

Après une minute à se regarder dans les yeux, Magnus finit par rompre le contact visuel, trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il sentit Alec glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour aller cajoler ses deux oreilles de chat. Il avait envie de ronronner sous cette délicieuse caresse. Il entendit à peine les derniers mots de son amant murmurés avec douceur avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Je pourrais m'y habituer... »

* * *

Alec se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait mal au dos et il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait dormi à moitié allongé sur son lit et à moitié par terre. Sa main était toujours étroitement tenue par celle de son amant.

Il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de se redresser et d'étirer son corps sans lâcher la main du sorcier. Une fois un peu réveillé, il observa le lit devant lui. Son amant était profondément endormi et sa peau avait repris une couleur normale. Rassuré, Alec posa sa main sur le front du bel endormi pour vérifier sa température : il fut encore plus rassuré de voir que la fièvre avait complément disparue.

Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa et il se décida à lâcher la main de son sorcier pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Son dos le faisait souffrir mais il allait survivre. Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que la nuit était encore là bien que la luminosité suggérait déjà l'arrivée de l'aurore.

Il attrapa des vêtements propres dans la penderie et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois entièrement nu, il se glissa sous la douche et se délecta de la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps. Il allait commencer à se laver quand un bruit détourna son attention.

Magnus, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, enlevait ses loques pour visiblement le rejoindre. Alec sortit de la douche sans prendre le temps d'arrêter l'eau pour aider son amant en difficulté.

« Magnus ! Tu devrais être encore au lit ! » S'écria-t-il en soutenant d'une main ferme le dos du sorcier.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. » Expliqua simplement le sorcier avant d'ajouter d'un air aguicheur. « Avec toi. »

Alec retint un rire mais aida tout de même son compagnon à entrer dans la douche après lui avoir ôté son dernier vêtement. Magnus était chancelant mais il semblait avoir assez d'énergie pour se tenir debout.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Alec en faisant attention à chaque réaction.

« Bien mieux, grâce à toi. » Répondit le sorcier en déposant un chaste baiser sur le menton à sa portée.

Alec prit le parti de le laver en de douces caresses, vérifiant par la même occasion qu'aucune trace de violet persistait sur la peau satinée de son sorcier. Magnus soupirait entre ses bras et une fois propre, il se colla de tout son long contre lui avec une délectation certaine.

Alec lui ébouriffa ses cheveux mouillé, remarquant que les oreilles de chat avaient disparues, et l'aida à sortir de la douche en l'enroulant dans une grande serviette. Il était aux petits soins et Magnus l'en remercia intérieurement : il n'était pas assez en forme encore pour se sécher tout seul.

Une fois secs et rhabillés d'une tenue de nuit, Alec attrapa le sorcier pour le porter jusqu'au lit, tel un enfant épuisé. Magnus enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant alors que ses bras venaient serrer le cou à sa portée. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à leur grand lit et il n'autorisa pas son amant s'éloigner de lui une fois allongés.

Alec serra plus fort dans ses bras son sorcier et soupira d'aise. Un Magnus malade était difficile à gérer, mais il l'aimait envers et contre tout. Sur cette pensée, il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Un éternuement brisa le silence. Alec sentit vaguement une tête se frotter contre son cou et il amena une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon pour gratter lentement les oreilles de nouveau là.

« Tu as souvent la grippe, petit chat ? » Murmura-t-il, à moitié endormi.

Seul un soupire blasé lui répondit.

* * *

Voilà encore un OS de terminé!

Je travaille déjà sur le prochain qui sera soit sur la relation entre Max et Alec (parce que je n'aurai pas le courage de l'écrire plus tard), soit sur la relation entre Izzy et Alec.

Oui, j'ai envie de famille!

Pouic qui s'en retourne dévorer le tome 6 des romans


	7. OS 06 - Affaire de famille

**Inspiration :** Le Malec, Alec et son frère, la peur de la mort de Max...

 **Rating :** K+

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :**

\- Merci d'être rentré dans mon délire de la grippe magique ! :D

\- Pour Minto et Coolcat sur l'OS 04 : Bon retour ! ;) Merci de me rassurer !

\- Pour Minto et Coolcat sur l'OS 05 : Et merci pour ton deuxième retour qui fait chaud au cœur ! Oui je sais, l'épisode 2x18… Je suis pas bien non plus. Pour tout avouer, j'ai presque fini l'OS depuis une semaine, il est en phase de relecture et j'ai pris une tournure très différente de ce qu'ils ont fait dans la série (cette scène est juste parfaite, qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter de plus sérieux?) donc j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre en compte l'épisode 2x18. Ça sera ma petite version à moi de leur première fois. :P Mais par contre, je vais sûrement écrire un autre lemon, plus tard, qui aura le côté perte de contrôle. Oh ça oui c'est au programme !

* * *

 **OS MALEC 06 – Affaire de famille**

* * *

« Max, on y va? » Appela Alec en passant la tête à travers la porte ouverte de la chambre de son petit frère à l'Institut.

Après tous les événements avec Valentin et le risque de guerre permanent, Alec n'avait pas pris le temps depuis des semaines de s'occuper de son petit frère comme il faisait avant : aller s'entraîner ensemble, lui raconter des histoires de mission, manger un repas juste tous les deux en refaisant le monde, lui faire travailler ses runes...

Aujourd'hui était un jour plutôt propice à l'oisiveté : Valentin était enfermé dans une cellule sordide de l'Enclave et les équipes de l'Institut étaient assez complètes pour que son absence ne se fasse pas trop remarquer. Il avait donc proposé une journée entre frangins à Max, loin du stress de son environnement quotidien. Il fallait que cet enfant sorte un peu de sa zone normale entre apprentissages guerriers et les disputes de leurs parents.

Le petit avait tout de suite accepté, visiblement ravi de passer un moment avec son aîné sans personne d'autre, ni même Izzy ou Jace. Isabelle était sa sœur adorée, sa compagne de jeu et une source de câlin sans limite, mais elle était trop protectrice avec lui. Et si Jace représentait un modèle pour la plupart des Shadowhunter et qu'il l'adulait lui aussi, Max avait toujours eu une préférence discrète, presque secrète, pour Alec, son héro de l'ombre. C'était toujours lui qui était présent dans les moments difficiles comme les joies simples, comme un phare dans la nuit.

Alec eut un élan d'affection en voyant le regard de son cadet s'allumer de joie en l'apercevant. Il accueilli la tête brune qui se serra contre ses jambes en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tout en posant une main puissante sur l'épaule.

« Je suis toujours prêt ! » S'écria le garçon en empoignant sa stèle en guise de démonstration de sa bonne volonté.

« Alors en route, Shadowhunter. » S'amusa Alec en le poussant vers l'ascenseur de l'Institut avant de poursuivre. « Le monde nous attend ! »

* * *

Alec avait prévu un programme des plus démagogique et improbable sur les conseils de Magnus, mais il savait que cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de se couper au moins une après-midi de la vie de folie des Shadowhunter.

Alors qu'ils s'attablaient avec Max à la terrasse ombragée d'un glacier, Alec se disait que certains aspects de la vie des Terrestres étaient presque enviables. Tous ces gens paressant dans les parcs et profitant de la douce brise de ce début d'été donnaient envie de se poser un instant…

« Alec il est midi, on devrait manger salé non ? » Buta le petit garçon en lisant le menu de l'endroit où son frère l'avait emmené en premier, pas habitué à changer les règles strictes d'une vie de guerrier.

« Moi j'ai envie d'une énorme glace avec pleins de choses dedans... » Fit un Alec songeur avec un petit sourire amusé alors que de l'espoir naissait dans les yeux de Max. « Pas toi ? »

Max replongea son nez frémissant de joie dans le menu pour trouver son bonheur dans les coupes à sa disposition. Magnus avait eu raison de lui parler de cet endroit : les enfants de 9 ans, même si ils étaient des futurs soldats au sang d'ange, devaient garder une part de magie, d'innocence et surtout pouvoir se gaver de glace une fois de temps en temps…

* * *

Après avoir mangé de la glace jusqu'à l'explosion, les deux compères partirent en direction du cinéma. Ce loisir Terrestre n'inspirait pas confiance du tout à Alec mais entre Simon qui parlait tout le temps à Max de films de pop-culture et Magnus qui lui avait juré que c'était un passe-temps tout à fait honorable, il avait fini par céder et emmener son petit frère voir un film donc.

C'était d'ailleurs Simon qui avait proposé un film en apprenant par hasard qu'Alec cherchait où emmener son cadet. Il avait proposé un film héroïque avec des combats et de la ruse, de la magie, des mythes et légendes : programme parfait pour un duo de Shadowhunter.

Ils étaient presque arrivé au niveau du cinéma qui avait été conseillé : un grand bâtiment visiblement ancien mais rénové avec goût qui affichait des lumières brillantes sur sa façade. Très Magnus en somme : brillant, joliment ancien, tape-à-l'œil mais magnifique et harmonieux. Il ne s'étonna pas trop que cet endroit soit son cinéma préféré à New York.

Max marchait un peu devant lui et se retournait tout le temps pour attirer son attention, faisant de grands gestes et marchant à reculons pour expliquer une de ses aventures de l'Académie d'Idris. Ce petit était tellement plein de vie. Il savait bien qu'une vie compliquée l'attendait et parfois il avait envie de le protéger de tout ça. Il fit un grand sourire à son petit frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le poussant vers l'entrée du cinéma.

Une fois devant le vendeur, Alec se rappela du nom du film et il prit soin de sortir l'argent qu'il avait pensé à prendre à l'Institut avant de partir.

« Deux places pour Le Roi Arthur: La Légende d'Excalibur. » Demanda-t-il fermement.

Le vendeur, d'abord blasé, annonça le prix comme un automate mais il sembla reprendre vie en voyant l'âge de la deuxième personne.

« Vous y allez avec l'enfant ? » S'étrangla-t-il.

« Cela vous pose un problème ? » S'étonna Alec en cherchant le soucis.

« C'est un film violent vous savez, avec des guerres et des morts. » Tenta de raisonner le vendeur.

« Il en a vu d'autres. » Répondit froidement Alec en tendant la main pour avoir ses tickets.

Décidément, les Terrestres ne comprenaient rien à rien…

* * *

En sortant du cinéma, Max était surexcité par les images qu'ils venaient de voir. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, heureux de reprendre chaque scène qui lui avait plu. Et ce film avait été intense !

« L'archer était presque aussi bon que toi ! C'était impressionnant ! » S'écria enfin Max en lançant un regard plein de respect vers son frère.

« Oui ce Terrestre s'en sortait pas trop mal. » S'amusa-t-il en attrapant le bras de son frère pour l'attirer à lui alors qu'ils traversaient la route.

« Où on va maintenant grand frère ? » Demanda Max sur un ton enjoué.

« Dans un endroit magique... » Répondit Alec en faisant un regard mystérieux.

« On rentre déjà chez Magnus? » S'affola Max, soudain boudeur en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue.

Alec manqua de s'étouffer de rire et revint en arrière pour attraper la main de son petit frère pour le tirer à sa suite.

« Non, pas encore. On a une boutique à visiter avant tout. » Précisa-t-il en souriant calmement. « Viens ! »

Le Shadowhunter traîna son petit frère jusqu'à un grand bâtiment dont la vitrine était habillement décorée d'étagères lourdes de livres en tout genre. Le jeune garçon sembla de nouveau être aux anges et il lâcha son frère pour se jeter dans les rayons : Alec l'avait emmené dans une librairie manga !

L'homme regarda son frère fouiller méticuleusement toutes les étagères avant de revenir vers lui, l'air penaud.

« J'ai le droit d'en prendre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, habitué à se voir refuser les loisirs terrestres.

« Autant que tu veux oui. » Annonça Alec en le poussant de sa paume vers les étagères. « Pense juste que tu dois pouvoir les porter... » Ajouta-t-il même si l'enfant ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

* * *

L'après-midi été bien avancée quand Alec proposa à Max de rentrer. Le petit garçon n'avait pas du tout envie de terminer cette journée et il se risqua à demander si c'était possible de faire encore quelque chose en dehors de l'Institut. Son petit regard suppliant et la bouille d'ange du garçon fit céder le Shadowhunter. Il envoya discrètement un message à son compagnon pour lui demander si ils pouvaient envahir l'appartement. La réponse quasi immédiate du sorcier le fit sourire.

\- Fais comme chez toi Alexander, mon monde est le tien. Max y est le bienvenu. Je suis avec un client, je rentre pas tard -

Satisfait de son nouveau programme, Alec les guida jusqu'à l'appartement en plein Brooklyn. Arrivés en bas, il sortit une clé et ouvrit sans aucune difficulté la porte de l'immeuble sous le regard interrogateur de son petit frère. Ce dernier finit par briser le silence une fois devant la grande porte ouvragée de l'appartement.

« Alec... » Commença-t-il en attrapant le bas de la veste de son frère.

« Oui ? » S'étonna Alec en se retournant alors qu'il allait entrer la clé dans la porte.

« Pourquoi tu as la clé de chez Magnus ? »

Le ton n'était pas négatif mais Alec sentait comme un reproche dans la question. Il arrivait à un point de sa relation avec le sorcier qui rendait les choses terriblement réelles et palpables pour les personnes extérieures à la liaison. Il allait devoir avouer comme ça à son petit frère qu'il avait emménagé chez son compagnon ?

« Écoute Max, tu sais que Magnus et moi- » Expliqua Alec calmement en s'agenouillant devant son frère.

« Maman dit que c'est ton petit-ami. » Coupa Max avec un regard sans émotion.

« Oui c'est le cas. »

« Depuis longtemps ? » Demanda encore le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelques semaines. » Répondit Alec dans un souffle un peu stressé.

« Hum... » Soupira Max en jouant avec la veste de son frère.

« Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? » Finit par demander Alec.

Max sembla réfléchir très longtemps et l'attente d'une réponse glaça totalement le Shadowhunter. Il avait supporté beaucoup de rejets au sein de l'Enclave et de sa propre famille sans sourciller, mais il n'était pas sûr de survivre au rejet de son propre petit frère…

« Non. » Finit par lâcher le petit en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre dans un sourire doux. « Tu as l'air plus heureux depuis quelques semaines. J'aime ça. »

Alec se sentit fondre en attendant cela et il claqua un baiser sur la joue de son frère, sous les cris de protestation de ce dernier. Il s'amusa de sa tête outrée en ouvrant la porte du loft qu'il partageait maintenant avec le sorcier depuis quelques jours.

Ils allèrent s'affaler sur un des canapés de la pièce principale et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Finalement, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner lentement, Max se redressa un peu et croisa le regard étonné de son frère.

« Je vais devoir rentrer à l'Institut. » Murmura Max, soudain triste.

« Certes, mais tu peux encore rester tu sais. » Proposa Alec en se redressant aussi, s'inquiétant de la petite mine du garçon.

« Maman veut que je travaille mes runes ce soir... » Se plaignit le garçon en soupirant.

« Tu peux les apprendre ici avec moi, je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème. » Répliqua Alec en souriant.

« Je n'ai même pas mon livre. » Objecta le garçon.

« C'est pas un problème ça. »

Alec se leva souplement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour fouiller jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un gros grimoire qui semblait avoir mille ans avec le signe des anges dessus. Il le posa sur la table basse du salon avant de s'asseoir à nouveau proche de son cadet. Il ouvrit les pages en toussant un peu à cause de la poussière.

« Ça sera moins pratique que les cartes de Izzy mais avec ça on va pouvoir travailler un peu ! » Expliqua Alec mais comme il obtenait aucun retour de Max, il tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard concentré du plus jeune.

« Tu habites ici... » Murmura Max en comprenant pourquoi son frère était aussi à l'aise dans l'appartement.

Alec avala sa salive et sourit faiblement, tentant de garder son calme face à l'air compliqué à déchiffrer de son frère. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est sérieux alors ? »

Alec hocha encore une fois la tête et ses joues prirent une très légère teinte rosée face au regard scrutateur de son cadet. Ce dernier finit à nouveau par lâcher un petit rire et alla se coller contre son frère.

« Tu sais que ça va pas plaire à Maman quand elle va l'apprendre... » Commença le garçon comme si de rien n'était alors qu'Alec sentait tout le chantage à peine voilé de cette phrase.

« Oh toi… ! » Souffla Alec avant de se jeter sur son frère pour lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui à coup de chatouilles.

* * *

Magnus avait enfin terminé son rendez-vous et il forma un portail pour rentrer à son appartement. Il pensa à son amant qui l'attendait sûrement encore avec son petit frère. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu d'affinité avec la famille Lightwood depuis des décennies mais il aimait bien la sœur de son amant et le jeune Max semblait être un petit garçon adorable. Il avait hâte de mieux le connaître.

En franchissant le portail, Magnus atterrit juste devant la porte d'entrée. Il entendait la voix grave de son amour qui venait du salon et une petite voix fluette lui répondre de temps en temps. Ils n'avaient pas dû l'entendre arriver. Avant de les rejoindre, il remarqua un grand sac de la librairie dont il avait parlé à Alec posé pas très loin de deux vestes de forme identique mais aux tailles très différentes. Max ressemblait de plus en plus à un mini Alec, copiant son style et ses manières. C'était adorable !

Magnus se faufila dans le salon : Alec et son cadet étaient affalés dans le canapé dos à lui et ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence. Il eut le loisir d'observer un Alec pratiquement allongé sur le canapé et qui avait gardé contre lui un Max détendu sur son épaule. Il jouait avec les cheveux noirs de l'enfant en lui racontant des aventures de Shadowhunter drôles. Il couvait littéralement de son regard le petit être blotti contre lui et semblait totalement pris dans son cocon de famille.

Les voir ainsi tous les deux alluma une étincelle quelque part dans le cœur immortel du sorcier : il se voyait bien lui aussi, allongé là à raconter ses histoires à une petite boule d'amour blottie entre Alec et lui, le regard rêveur et les lèvres frémissantes de questions.

Cela frappa soudain l'esprit de Magnus comme un coup de massue et il dut penser à respirer tellement cette idée lui coupait le souffle : Alec était fait pour être père. Tout en lui criait le besoin d'élever un enfant et de donner tout cet amour et cette bonté dont il regorge depuis toujours. Et bon sang, Magnus rêvait de partager cela avec lui…

Il avait toujours très mal vécu le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper d'un enfant : entre le fait d'être stérile et la peur de voir mourir les gens qu'il aimait, Magnus n'avait jamais vraiment pris le risque de se lier avec un enfant. Il n'avait même jamais envisagé de partager ça avec un de ses amours. Il avait un peu considéré Raphaël comme son fils et, encore aujourd'hui, il veillait sur lui dans l'ombre. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à passer l'étape de l'adoption en bonnes et dues formes.

Mais avec Alec, tout était différent et ce depuis le début de leur relation. Au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait compris que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point ce Shadowhunter aux yeux d'azur avait abattu toutes ses barrières érigées par le temps de son immortalité…

Magnus reprit son calme lentement et décida de se montrer enfin à visage découvert. Il entra dans le salon et deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Alec commençait déjà à se relever pour le saluer mais il luit fit signe de rester comme il était.

« Bonsoir vous deux ! » Roucoula-t-il en déposant un baiser très chaste sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de faire un grand sourire à Max.

Max le fixait d'un regard à la fois méfiant et amusé. Il prit quelques secondes pour lui répondre un timide bonjour.

« Je vois qu'on s'est amusé ici... » Soupira un Magnus moqueur en montrant du doigt le grimoire des runes.

Alec allait se défendre de son programme quand Max se redressa pour parler avec force, surprenant le sorcier.

« On est allé voir un film vraiment bien. » Fit Max en se dégageant totalement des bras de son frère et toisant le sorcier.

Magnus profita de la brèche pour discuter tranquillement de la journée avec le cadet d'Alec sous le regard approbateur de ce dernier. Max semblait vraiment heureux de sa journée et il arrêtait pas d'entrer en contact avec son frère, d'attirer son attention. Cela amusait grandement le sorcier.

Quand le téléphone portable d'Alec sonna avec force bien plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en train de manger des plats livrés dans le salon. Le Shadowhunter s'excusa et prit congé avant de répondre dans la cuisine. Magnus allait poursuivre la discussion en cours, sur une histoire de la famille Lightwood, quand il fut stoppé par le regard noir du petit garçon posé sur lui. Les ennuis allaient commencer à n'en pas douter…

* * *

Max était un enfant élevé dans un esprit guerrier, entouré des meilleurs de son peuple, et les valeurs de courage et perspicacité étaient au cœur de sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire ou faire face à cet homme devant lui. Il avait enfin l'occasion de pouvoir discuter seul à seul avec lui et il allait avoir le cœur net sur plusieurs choses avant que son frère ne revienne.

« Tu es avec mon frère. » Attaqua tout de suite Max en lançant un regard noir au sorcier en face de lui.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Magnus en attendant la suite de l'interrogatoire.

« Il habite ici maintenant hein ? »

« Depuis peu. »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance. » Lâcha le petit après un silence pesant.

« Je m'en serai pas douté... » S'amusa Magnus en sentant toujours le regard noir du petit sur lui.

« A cause de toi, Alec n'est plus là à l'Institut. » Accusa Max.

« Il y va encore pour travailler Max, je ne le séquestre pas. » Rit Magnus en s'imaginant très bien enlever son amant pendant quelques jours.

« Mais il n'est plus dans sa chambre la nuit ! » Cria soudain un Max emporté par la colère.

Max regretta tout de suite cette phrase qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher de sortir. Mais c'était totalement la vérité : Alec n'était plus dans sa chambre et combien de fois déjà il était allé le voir dans la nuit pour se faire réconforter après un cauchemar… ? Alec le prenait toujours contre lui dans ces moments et lui fredonnait des berceuses idiotes en le câlinant. Il se réveillait toujours le lendemain, apaisé et toujours dans les draps de son frère adoré.

Depuis que la créature obscure était entrée dans la vie d'Alec, Max trouvait une porte close à l'Institut. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar la nuit depuis très longtemps mais il avait suffi d'une fois pour qu'il se sente totalement abandonné. Il ne voulait pas partager son frère comme ça !

« Je vois donc... » Soupira Magnus pour lui-même en comprenant le problème avant de continuer calmement pour Max. « Max, tu sais que ton frère t'aime plus que tout. »

« Bien sûr ! » S'écria le petit, toujours en colère.

« Il est moins souvent à l'Institut c'est vrai et c'est à cause de moi mais il ne t'abandonnera jamais. » Poursuivit Magnus sur un ton doux.

« Je sais ça. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? » Demanda finalement le sorcier dans un sourire rassurant.

Max garda le silence un long moment et il ne comprit pas vraiment l'éclair de compréhension qui sembla briller dans les yeux du sorcier alors qu'il se rapprochait bien trop prêt de lui.

« Tu dormais avec Alec certains soirs, non ? » Devina Magnus, ses yeux maintenant rieurs.

« Non ! » S'écria le petit dans un cri étranglé.

« Tu sais Max, on peut trouver un équilibre tous les deux. » Proposa Magnus en pausant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

« Un équilibre ? » Répéta Max pour montrer son intérêt soudain.

« On peut partager les soirées d'Alec : il peut venir dormir à l'Institut de temps en temps si tu me promets de venir ici dès que tu as envie de le voir. »

« Ça me semble être une proposition honnête... » Murmura Max même si son regard semblait hurler qu'il cherchait la faille dans les yeux du sorcier. « Tu demandes quoi en échange ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » S'étonna Magnus.

« Maman dit que les sorciers sont des arnaqueurs qui demandent toujours un paiement en échange de leurs offres. » Expliqua brutalement le petit avant de poursuivre. « Alors que veux-tu en échange ? »

Magnus prit le temps de réfléchir, un peu choqué par le bourrage de crâne que faisait Maryse à son cadet. Il espérait vraiment qu'Alec n'était pas au courant de cet avis bien tranché sur son espèce…

« Je veux que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. » Souffla finalement Magnus dans une œillade rassurante.

« Pourquoi je te ferai confiance ? » Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Parce que j'aime ton frère. » Lâcha finalement le sorcier, ses yeux brillants de sincérité.

Max sembla très satisfait de cette réponse et il tendit sa main pour que Magnus la serre.

« Nous avons un arrangement alors. » Osa espérer Magnus en attrapant la petite main.

« Oui. »

Max se redressa et fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Comprenant le message, Magnus en fit de même en espérant que son amant n'allait pas tarder à revenir. La voix du garçon brisa le silence établi entre eux et son cœur sembla sur le point d'exploser.

« Alec est heureux avec toi. Je le vois bien. »

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, interdit. Max jouait avec ses mains et évitait de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime aussi. » Ajouta Max en lançant un petit regard en coin au compagnon de son frère. « Mais si tu oses lui faire du mal, je- » Continua le garçon, son regard maintenant flamboyant.

« Bien compris. » Coupa Magnus en lui lançant un sourire. « Alliés ? »

« Alliés. » Répondit Max en lui souriant enfin.

« Alors comme ça, j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais les pirates... » Commença Magnus pour relancer la discussion avant de poursuivre. « Tu sais qu'en 1721, j'étais sur un bateau et... »

Les yeux de Max brillaient à nouveau.

* * *

Quand Alec revint dans le salon, Max était de nouveau affalé sur le canapé et il buvait littéralement les paroles d'un Magnus très théâtral, debout sur la table basse alors que la nourriture qui y était avant avait atterri plus loin. Il devait raconter sa vie de pirate vu les mots qu'il entendait et la posture guerrière de son amant.

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son frère et s'amusa de voir à quel point Magnus était capable de faire le pitre pour divertir Max. Il était heureux de voir que tout se passait bien entre son compagnon et son cadet.

Peut être qu'un jour, leur appartement serait toujours rempli de rires et voix d'enfants. Du moins, il se surprenait à en rêver ce soir.

* * *

Un de plus !

Bon j'ai presque fini le lemon donc ça va arriver prochainement.

J'ai commencé une fic à chapitre qui se passe dans ma vision de l'univers alternatif de la saison 1 (instant promo!) si ça vous tente c'est « Le cadeau d'une vie ».

Et le prochain OS est soit un OS sur la relation Parabatai, soit un surprise, soit le lemon de première fois.

Une préférence ? ;P

Pouic acidulée


	8. OS 07 - Premières fois

**Inspiration :** L'épisode 8 de la saison 2… La scène est magique mais pas assez longue. On va remédier à ça non ?

\+ Depuis il y a eu la magistrale scène du 2x18… Juste parfaite en tout point ! J'avais déjà écrit mon OS et j'ai choisi de ne pas changer malgré cette scène quoi ! Je livre ici ma vision qui, ma foi, est différente :)

 **Rating :** M

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :**

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez aimé la relation entre Max et Alec puis Magnus. Je me suis beaucoup amusée lors de l'écriture. J'ai pour projet dans le futur de faire un OS spécial relation avec Izzy~

\- Pour Minto et Coolcat : Merci beaucoup ! :D

* * *

 **IMPORTANT :**

Bon OK, j'ai complètement pété un câble sur ce lemon…

J'ai écrit plus de 10 pages.

Je suis pas sûre de refaire ça un jour, ça m'a pris tellement d'énergie.

J'attends vos retours avec impatience parce que c'est un test total de faire un lemon aussi long et détaillé.

Mais j'ai trouvé que Malec méritait une première fois tendre, sexy, ponctuée de rires, de confiance et de doutes.

L'épisode 2x18 est sorti alors que j'avais presque fini et j'ai choisi de ne pas le prendre en compte : la première fois de cette scène est juste parfaite, je ne pouvais pas écrire mieux ou me l'approprier…

J'ai fait donc d'autres choix.

Un lemon futur prendra tout de même en compte la perte de contrôle de Magnus, soyez-en sûr !

J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de réaliste ici. De fidèle aux personnages (hors 2x18).

Avec de la complicité, de l'envie de découvrir l'autre, de la peur de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde et de l'amour brute.

C'est un véritable pari personnel.

J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que j'ai donné de ma personne pour faire cet OS.

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION**_ _ **à vos chastes yeux si vous n'êtes pas prêt(e)s à lire une scène coquine.**_

* * *

 **OS MALEC 7 – Premières fois**

* * *

Des coups frappés à la porte sortirent Magnus de sa léthargie. Il était en train de préparer un sortilège pour un quelconque client et, vu l'heure, seules deux personnes pouvaient venir le voir : Jace ou Alec. Il espérait vraiment que c'était son compagnon et pas ce petit squatteur éhonté…

Magnus se leva prestement et alla ouvrir la porte. Alec entra comme une furie, visiblement nerveux, et enleva sa veste de cuir pour la jeter sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Il y avait un problème à n'en pas douter. Le Shadowhunter semblait chercher quelque chose du regard à travers le loft.

« Hey. » Salua Magnus en refermant la porte.

« Jace est là ? » Demanda directement Alec sans même lui concéder un bonsoir digne de ce nom.

Magnus aurait pu se vexer si l'air perdu de son compagnon ne l'avait pas inquiété.

« Non. Il est parti tôt. Ça va ? » Répondit le sorcier en ayant peur de la réponse.

Alec ne se laissa pas le temps de répondre et, à la seule évocation de leur complète intimité, il se rua sur les lèvres de son sorcier. Il avait tellement envie de le dévorer qu'il attrapa le visage de son homme en coupe et lui administra un baiser langoureux, un peu brutal par rapport à leur habitude, mais terriblement sincère. Il profita de la surprise de son partenaire pour envahir sa bouche de sa langue et essaya de jouer avec sa consœur. Il sentait en lui de nouvelles choses, comme si son corps entier était en manque de Magnus et que le bout de ses doigts, enflammé, ne pouvait s'éteindre qu'au contact de la peau du sorcier. Il avait l'impression de désirer pour la première fois et ça lui donnait presque le tournis.

Magnus, emporté par la fougue de son compagnon, lui rendit son baiser endiablé et alla serrer ses mains sur les omoplates du jeune homme. Il sentait la fièvre d'Alec, sa faim de contact, et pendant une seconde cette situation lui fit terriblement peur : est-ce que, comme un feu de paille, sa relation avec Alec allait se consumer après leur première étreinte ? Tout ceci n'était-il pas un peu précipité dans leur tumultueuse relation ? Après tout, cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble...

Le sorcier, conscient d'avoir reculé vers la chambre sous la pression de son homme, se mit à rire dans le baiser, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation ainsi que de ses émotions. Tout ceci devenait ridicule : ils devaient parler.

Alec, sentant l'ambiance changer, se détacha avec un air perturbé. Il glissa ses mains sur la nuque du sorcier alors que ce dernier lui massait les épaules doucement.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Magnus.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son compagnon mais il ne se sentait pas capable de répondre à la passion soudaine sans éclaircir certaines choses.

« Je ne me plains pas, mais... »

Magnus se stoppa, toujours dans son rire presque nerveux. Il était pourtant conscient qu'Alec continuait à le pousser gentiment. Inconsciemment, il bougeait ses hanches contre les mains du guerrier, cherchant autant des réponses à ses doutes que la passion du moment.

« Je pensais… Qu'on pouvait passer à l'étape suivante. » Suggéra Alec, ses yeux devenus noirs plongés dans le regard mordoré du sorcier.

Alors qu'un éclair de compréhension fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Magnus, Alec lui partageait un sourire solaire, plein de conviction et de luxure mal dissimulée. Magnus avait vu juste dans le comportement du jeune homme et les doutes refirent surface avec encore plus de force.

« L'étape sexe. » Murmura-t-il en arrêtant le massage sur les solides épaules de son compagnon, perturbé.

« Oui. » Souffla Alec, un doute commençant à obscurcir sa volonté en voyant le corps de Magnus s'éloigner encore une fois de lui, plus fermement cette fois d'ailleurs.

« Alexander. » Commença Magnus fermement en s'éloignant d'un pas et plaçant sa main sur le cœur de son compagnon. « J'ai peut être de l'expérience, mais... »

C'était étrange de voir Magnus Bane chercher ses mots et reprendre une profonde respiration entre chaque phrase. Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air interrogateur, l'ombre de la peur au creux de ses prunelles. Mais il le laissa s'exprimer avec patience.

« C'est rare que je ressente ça pour quelqu'un et... »

Magnus ne trouvait pas ses mots et il remonta ses mains pour caresser doucement les biceps couverts de tissus à sa portée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher son compagnon, même dans cette situation inconfortable où il se sentait mis à nu.

« J'ai peur que si on... »

Coupant le lien visuel avec Alec, Magnus lui tourna le dos pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits et former une phrase cohérente. Il fallait qu'il s'écarte du corps tentateur avant de céder sans d'avoir pu expliquer son état d'esprit.

« Si on précipite les choses... »

Alec suivit son sorcier dans le mouvement de recul, incapable de se séparer de la chaleur de son corps. Il avait la sensation que si il le laissait partir aujourd'hui, jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion de se coller à lui comme il en avait tellement envie. Alec n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait entendre mais lorsque Magnus se retourna pour lui faire face, lui offrant enfin ses doutes, ses propres craintes furent balayées.

« De te perdre. » Souffla finalement Magnus, désorienté alors qu'Alec se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu crois ça ? »

Magnus n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, à lui faire comprendre les doutes qui l'assaillaient.

« Écoute... » Commença Magnus, la mine triste. « Tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir vulnérable. »

De ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Alec, il faisait passer toute la peine qu'il ressentait à l'idée de perdre le Shadowhunter après avoir cédé à une passion soudaine, ainsi que la difficulté de le repousser à l'heure actuelle. Son regard était chargé de tant de peur, de désir refoulé et d'une pointe de tendresse un peu triste qu'Alec faillit se mettre à pleurer. A la place, il se rapprocha encore plus, d'une démarche féline, sûr de lui comme jamais.

« Magnus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Son regard était déterminé, plein de désir et d'amour. Magnus se laissa emporter par la vague de soulagement qui monta en lui. Alors il pouvait ? Il avait le droit de faire confiance au Shadowhunter ? De s'abandonner à lui sans peur des conséquences ?

Son corps trembla d'anticipation quand Alec lui attrapa le col de son t-shirt et recommença à le pousser vers la chambre, son regard incandescent.

« J'en ai envie. Je te veux toi, uniquement toi. » Murmura Alec comme si cela justifiait toute cette effervescence, et là il embrassa Magnus comme si sa survie en dépendait. Et c'était peut être réellement le cas.

* * *

Magnus se retrouva bien vite plaqué contre la porte de la chambre, le corps souple et chaud de son futur amant collé au sien, ondulant dans le chaos. Ses mains étaient cramponnées aux cheveux noirs d'Alec, serrant avec force le cuir chevelu. Il rendait baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse, son souffle court, tentant de s'adapter au mieux à ce nouvel Alec ardent qu'il adorait découvrir.

La passion soudaine de son compagnon l'avait surpris mais maintenant il était ravi de la tournure des choses. Sa soirée semblait bien plus intéressante maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à préparer le sortilège pour son client. Embrasser à en perte haleine un Alec chaud comme la braise était terriblement plus intéressant…

Il prit tout de même le parti de calmer un peu le jeu quand il sentit son compagnon frotter son bassin contre sa hanche : à ce rythme là, ils auraient épuisé toute leur énergie avant même d'avoir pu s'amuser un peu.

« Alexander. » Souffla-t-il, à bout de souffle en se détachant de la bouche du guerrier.

Alec ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et partit mordiller son cou. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience mais son envie de Magnus le guidait et actuellement, il avait juste envie de découvrir l'intégralité de sa peau avec ses lèvres. Peut être même sa langue. Un petit rire lui échappa en imaginant Magnus se tortiller sous lui par des attentions sur son ventre. Il avait chaud et ses mains brûlantes empoignaient la taille du sorcier pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir encore.

« Alexander... » Appela Magnus, plus fermement bien qu'il avait rejeté la tête sur le côté pour donner un meilleur accès à sa nuque.

Quand Magnus prononçait son prénom en entier, faisant rouler les syllabes, cela lui coupait le souffle. Il se sentait désiré. Malgré le fait que personne ne l'appelait comme ça à part ses parents lors de discussions importantes, rimant souvent avec des responsabilités dont il se serait bien passé, là il adorait juste son prénom. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais repris Magnus, et ce dès leur rencontre, alors qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas de rembarrer toute personne essayant de l'appeler ainsi.

« Oui ? » Grogna-t-il pour la forme en reprenant son souffle.

« Prenons notre temps, veux-tu ? » Proposa le sorcier faisant se stopper totalement son amant.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir encore te convaincre ? » Chuchota Alec très près de l'oreille du sorcier.

« Non, je serai sage, promis. » Répondit Magnus, malicieux, tout en touchant les fesses d'Alec à sa portée.

Un rire frais parvint aux oreilles de Magnus alors qu'il jouait avec les poches arrières des jeans noirs de son homme. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir de barrière de tissus pour ses doigts. Pris d'une soudaine envie, il glissa ses mains entre le tissus rêche du pantalon et le boxer du guerrier pour mieux éprouver la chaleur du corps contre le sien.

« Je n'y crois pas une seconde... » Soupira Alec avec contentement avant de poursuivre. « Je me consume, je meurs d'envie mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi. » Avoua Alec en se perdant dans le cou du sorcier.

« Tu es perdu, ma flamme ? » Lui répondit Magnus.

« Pas quand je suis là. »

Tout en disant ces mots, Alec enserra le torse de Magnus dans ses bras bras fort pour une étreinte pleine de tendresse et de fragilité face à l'inconnu. Magnus fut touché de la sincérité avec laquelle Alec lui montrait son envie, son besoin même, tout en exprimant ses doutes et son inexpérience. Cet homme était une perle rare.

« Alors je vais te montrer. » Murmura Magnus pour ne pas briser ce moment.

Le sorcier fit relâcher les bras de son amant autour de son corps puis, lui prenant la main, il ouvrit la porte et le conduisit jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin de la pièce. Là, il fit s'asseoir le Shadowhunter au pied du lit et, tout en discutant avec lui, il alla se placer sur les genoux devant lui sans pour autant s'y reposer.

« Je dois t'appeler Professeur Bane alors ? » Demanda un Alec mutin.

« Bien que ça soit tentant, le titre de professeur me fait un peu trop penser à un de mes bourrus amis. Et je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui maintenant. » Répondit sincèrement Magnus avant d'ajouter dans un rire. « Après, si tu veux m'appeler Maître, je ne suis pas contre... »

« Même pas en rêve, Magnus. » Répliqua tout de suite le jeune homme en souriant.

« J'aurai tenté. » Soupira dramatiquement Magnus alors qu'un sourire renversant irradiait son visage.

« Viens... » Supplia presque Alec, attrapant un des passants du pantalon pour tirer Magnus à lui, le forçant à prendre contact avec son corps, une main sur ses joues pour l'embrasser avec grande fougue.

Magnus était complètement perdu dans le baiser : il sentait comme à travers un brouillard qu'Alec baladait ses mains partout sur son corps et la fièvre grimpait entre eux toujours plus. Et soudain se fut trop : Magnus se souvint qu'il voulait y aller progressivement et pas arracher sommairement les vêtements d'Alec pour une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air comme il avait pu faire souvent avec d'autres. Non, aujourd'hui c'était la première fois qu'il allait partager une intimité avec son Alexander et il allait faire les choses dans l'ordre.

Il rompit ainsi le baiser et s'amusa de voir Alec, les yeux clos, venir à nouveau chercher ses lèvres. Il se rappela le mariage particulièrement savoureux de son amant et se lécha les lèvres avec désir alors que le regard envieux d'Alec se replongeait dans le sien. Un rire échappa au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et il embrassa le bout du nez de son partenaire.

Alors qu'il allait protester face à l'injustice d'avoir perdu le souffle du sorcier mêlé au sien, Alec ravala un hoquet en sentant les doigts délicieusement chaud de Magnus contre son flanc, découvrant en de douces caresses sa peau nue. Bientôt son t-shirt à manches longues ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir et la révérence avec laquelle le sorcier touchait toute la peau dévoilée lui donna un long frisson dans le dos.

Magnus prit la main droite d'Alec dans la sienne et commença à embrasser le bout de ses doigts, puis sa paume ouverte et remontant sur son poignet. Il sentait le souffle du jeune homme contre son visage et il prit encore plus son temps. Arrivant au creux du coude, il entendit Alec glousser légèrement mais il ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps, préférant aller à la rencontre de l'épaule et de la clavicule dénudées. Il fit le même chemin du côté droit dans un silence presque religieux ponctué uniquement de leurs respirations régulières et lentes.

Arrivant à la rune ornant le cou d'Alec, Magnus prit le temps d'en explorer les contours du bout de sa langue. Il aimait particulièrement cet endroit sur le corps de son amant et il avait hâte de faire le catalogue de toutes les runes gravées sur la peau du jeune homme. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, celle-ci était une rune de parade.

« Tu as un goût incomparable. » Ponctua Magnus entre deux coups de langue.

Alec lui frissonnait et les mains qu'il avait positionnées sur les hanches de Magnus le démangeaient. Une chaleur indescriptible montait en lui petit à petit par vague et il sentait que toutes les attentions du sorcier le rendait dur. Il était gêné mais en même temps profondément excité et en confiance. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu partager ce soir et il se sentait prêt à toutes les folies.

Il remonta ses mains sous le t-shirt à portée de main pour lui enlever aussi. Malheureusement, le haut de son compagnon était retenu par une ceinture serrée par un nœud complexe. De ses mains fébriles et sans vision précise, Alec avait du mal à l'enlever. Un claquement de doigt résonna dans le silence de la pièce et la ceinture disparu. Tout en lui enlevant à la hâte le haut maintenant sans entrave, Alec ne put s'empêcher de demander, curieux.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas tout disparaître comme ça ? »

« Où serait le plaisir si je ne t'arrache pas tes vêtements, Alexander... » Murmura le sorcier en réponse, se laissant faire alors qu'Alec effectuait les mêmes gestes que lui avant.

Magnus avait le cœur qui battait très vite, Alec le sentait sous ses mains et ça le rendait simplement heureux de voir qu'il était dans le même état que lui.

« Prêt pour la suite de la leçon ? » Demanda Magnus après leur échange de bonjour intime.

Alec l'embrassa langoureusement pour toute réponse. Le sorcier se colla à lui dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il en voulait bien plus. Il avait soif d'Alec et le feu en lui devait être satisfait. Mais il fallait garder un tant soit peu de contrôle sur les choses encore fois. Magnus avait le désir d'être toutes les premières expériences d'Alec et pour une fois, il avait envie d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Perdu dans ses pensées, Magnus remarqua finalement qu'Alec jouait avec les colliers en touchant son torse.

« Pourquoi tu portes toujours plusieurs colliers ? » Demanda Alec en rompant leur échange.

« J'arrive jamais à me décider le matin... » Précisa le sorcier avant de reprendre sur un ton malicieux. « Mais tu es sûr de vouloir parler de ça maintenant, Alexander ? »

Alec rit et lui fit un petit non de la tête, ses yeux l'appelant pour un nouveau baiser. Et soudain tout devint différent : quelque chose avait changé dans les gestes du sorcier, comme une urgence, un besoin dans ce regard devenu noir. Alec se sentit basculer en arrière et Magnus l'invita à se placer au centre du lit. Étendu au milieu des draps qui sentait le bois de santal, Alec eut le loisir d'observer un Magnus rampant sur son corps avec un regard de prédateur.

Tout son torse fut minutieusement étudié : aucunes cicatrices ou runes ne furent oubliées par les lèvres avides du sorcier alors qu'il apprenait enfin à connaître le corps du Shadowhunter. Alec se laissait faire et ses mains voyageaient sur la soie des draps, tentant de garder son esprit focalisé sur le cours délicieux qu'il suivait auprès de son amant. Quand Magnus commença à lui retirer ses jeans, il sut que sa concentration était bien trop effritée pour encore assimiler quelques chose.

Magnus quant à lui pouvait continuer son inventaire sur les jambes maintenant dénudées mais c'était tout de même moins amusant que le torse légèrement poilu de son amant. Quand Alec voulut renverser la situation, il se laissa faire et se délecta des travaux pratiques que son amant voulait tout de suite appliquer. Une fois tous deux presque nu l'un contre l'autre, Magnus comprit en sentant le puissant désir contre sa hanche qu'Alec approchait déjà du point de non retour.

Il se doutait bien que leur premier moment d'intimité serait assez bref sachant que son homme n'avait jamais eu de relation. Et comme il avait un corps à se damner, il fallait être honnête sur ses propres atouts, Alec n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps. Il fit donc le choix de se concentrer sur son amant ce soir : ils auraient toute la vie pour tester de nouvelles choses. Pour le moment, il fallait soulager la tension qu'il sentait dans le boxer d'Alec pour lui faire prendre goût à la luxure, lui donner envie de s'y abandonner avec lui et en redemander. Et il savait exactement quoi faire pour lui montrer l'étendu de son savoir-faire : si il voulait passer à l'étape sexe, il allait lui donner envie d'être son seul et unique amant.

« Tu me fais confiance, Alexander ? » Souffla Magnus après avoir échangé un baiser avec le Shadowhunter pour détourner son attention de son propre torse maintenant marqué à plusieurs endroits.

Alec réfléchit à peine une seconde avant de lui répondre positivement, parce que c'était la plus pure des vérité dans son monde : il avait une confiance aveugle en son sorcier. Ce dernier, positivement ravi par cette réponse, renversa encore une fois leur position pour être au dessus du guerrier. Il s'assit sur les jambes à sa portée et commença à descendre une myriade de baisers humides de la nuque jusqu'au bas ventre d'Alec dont la respiration de plus en plus saccadée résonnait dans la chambre à mesure que Magnus migrait vers le sud.

Arrivé sur l'aine dévoilée, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur de la peau de son amant. Ses mains, glissant sur son ventre plat et musclé, étaient moites. Il avait envie de dévorer son compagnon. Il entreprit de mordiller la hampe érigée à travers le boxer d'Alec, conscient que cela allait faire réagir ce dernier. Il voulait y aller par étape pour ne pas amener trop de sensations trop vite au jeune homme qui découvrait sa sexualité. Cependant, il avait envie de lui et cette dernière pensée balaya tout le reste quand il lui enleva son boxer avec avidité : le démon était lâché.

Alec était totalement perdu dans les sensations du traitement de Magnus. Il avait compris vaguement que son sous-vêtement avait disparu mais il ne sentait actuellement que le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa chair tendre. Il avait le tournis et sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Le sorcier allait le tuer à ce rythme !

Alors que Magnus commençait à embrasser son membre gonflé de désir, Alec se tortillait de bien-être. Le sorcier était partout : au creux de son bas-ventre avec sa bouche et sa langue mais aussi avec ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses qu'il griffait en de lentes caresses. Lui, il n'avait aucune idée de où mettre ses propres mains : une reposait sur l'omoplate de Magnus, se serrant spasmodiquement, tandis que l'autre était à plat sur son propre ventre bouillant.

Magnus dut avoir pitié de lui car il finit par lui attraper la main pour la mettre sur ses cheveux alors qu'il jouait avec lui. Tout cela était bien trop pour lui quand le sorcier attrapa la base de son sexe pour le maintenir alors qu'il faisait des vas-et-viens sur toute sa hauteur. Le métal froid des bagues de Magnus lui tira un profond gémissement qu'il abandonna au silence de la chambre. Il allait devenir ivre de plaisir mais c'était bien trop tôt à son goût.

« Magnus... » Supplia Alec pour tenter de le prévenir de son point de non-retour.

Mais le sorcier n'en avait cure et Alec put sentir un petit rire vibrer sur lui. Cela causa définitivement sa perte après seulement quelques minutes du traitement attentionné de Magnus. Il ne put retenir son plaisir et fut presque choqué de voir son amant accepter sa reddition avec plaisir, se léchant même les lèvres après avoir lâché son membre qui commençait déjà à ramollir.

Il était littéralement incapable de quitter le regard gourmand de Magnus alors que ce dernier remontait à lui pour un tendre baiser au goût de flamme. Cet homme allait vraiment le tuer… Même si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu ce soir.

Cependant, Alec se sentait totalement incapable de refaire ces gestes sur son amant et s'en sentit tout de suite coupable. Voyant bien la lueur de doute et de culpabilité qui remplaçait la luxure dans les yeux de son amant, Magnus le rassura tout de suite : il savait bien à quoi il pensait à l'instant.

« Jamais je ne te demanderai d'appliquer cette... » Hésita Magnus avant de poursuivre dans un regard ardent. « Démonstration, disons, sans que tu n'en ais profondément envie. »

Alec parut soulagé et en même temps encore soucieux.

« Considère ceci comme un bonus des cours du Grand Magnus Bane. » Conclut-il en s'allongeant sur le corps de son amant.

« Je… Merci pour la leçon alors. » Murmura Alec en l'embrassant. « Cependant, je pense avoir été un élève un peu pressé dirons-nous » Ajouta tout de même le Shadowhunter avec un voile de honte dans son regard.

« Ce qui me semble totalement normal pour une première nuit d'amour, ma flamme. » Répondit Magnus avec sincérité, profitant de leur étreinte.

Soudain affolé, Alec se redressa un peu sur ses coudes et donna un coup involontaire dans la tête de Magnus.

« Mais toi ! » Fit-il d'un air confus.

« Moi ? » Répéta un Magnus perdu, alors qu'il se positionnait à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant.

« Tu n'as pas... »

Alec semblait gêné et, suivant son regard, Magnus tomba sur son propre désir inassouvi.

« Ah oui, tu parles de ça. » Dit Magnus avec un dédain feint.

« Je ne suis pas capable de te rendre ta faveur mais si tu as une idée de comment je pourrais t'aider, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part, je suis toute ouïe... » Suggéra Alec, la lueur de passion de nouveau dans ses prunelles, bien qu'il semblait fatigué.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Magnus pour se replonger dans la bouche de son amant, heureux de partager un moment aussi parfait avec lui, loin des faux-semblants habituels liés au sexe. Alors qu'il se frottait contre le ventre d'Alec sous les soupirs de ce dernier, ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir, il se fit vaguement la réflexion que les attentions de son jeune amant étaient rafraîchissantes. S'aidant de sa main et se maintenant au-dessus du corps irrésistible de son amant de l'autre, il sentait sa fin venir et les mains d'Alec qui empoignaient ses fesses avec force n'étaient qu'un bonheur supplémentaire dans son monde de luxure.

Il finit par rendre les armes et sombra, à bout de force, sur le torse du Shadowhunter pour reprendre un peu contenance. Alec lui caressait les cheveux et le dos en de douces arabesques. Pour une première expérience, c'était édifiant !

« Moi qui pensait brûler toutes les étapes en une fois, je me rends compte que je suis bien trop épuisé par mes premières découvertes. » Expliqua Alec en brisant le silence de son murmure.

« Je suis un fils de la luxure, Alexander. Tu prendras des années à tout découvrir à mes côtés. »

« Ce programme me plaît beaucoup... »

Alors qu'Alec voulait ajouter quelque chose, Magnus l'embrassa profondément pour le faire taire. Ce soir, le guerrier avait voulu beaucoup de choses mais là c'était au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles. Il se sentait entier, heureux et comblé. Après quelques taquineries supplémentaires, ils se laissèrent sombrer dans un sommeil serein, Alec collé au dos de son Magnus.

* * *

Quand Alec se réveilla alors que le jour commençait à percer les rideaux de la chambre, il était juste bien. Il avait chaud mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Son bras était coincé sous la tête de son sorcier, et, bien qu'il était totalement engourdi, il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Magnus était allongé sur le flanc contre lui et sa respiration lente prouvait qu'il dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Une main lourde de bagues reposait à plat sur son ventre et lui tirait des éclairs de chaleur.

Dormir nu contre Magnus était définitivement une de ses activités préférées, et de loin. Il ne ressentait aucune gêne face à son amant et s'en étonna un peu, lui qui était si pudique habituellement. Le sorcier avait vraiment une bonne influence sur sa vie en général : grâce à lui, il se sentait plus sûr de lui, plus joyeux et épanoui. Cet homme réveillait son véritable lui et il se sentait tomber amoureux petit à petit. Cela n'avait rien de comparable au carcan de ses anciens sentiments amoureux pour Jace. Aimer Magnus, c'était devenir libre.

Il lui sembla qu'un torrent de lave commençait à couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que le souffle chaud de son amant vint lui chatouiller le cou. Était-ce normal de réagir autant ? Il avait l'impression que son corps entier s'embrasait et il prit une minute pour retrouver son calme.

Magnus commençait à se réveiller progressivement en sentant qu'Alec avait bougé contre lui. Il se rapprocha un peu plus du corps chaud à sa portée et enfouit sa tête au creux du cou délicieux de son amant. Sa main sur le ventre doux s'activa et il entendit le Shadowhunter soupirer de bien-être.

« Bonjour... » Murmura Magnus d'une voix encore voilée par le sommeil.

Une main lui fit remonter le visage vers celui d'Alec et un chaste baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres. Avide de sentir plus de contact, Magnus alla mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche et lui ravir un échange plus profond. A bout de souffle tous les deux, Magnus se détacha juste assez pour voir le sourire solaire que lui offrait Alec.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Alec sur le même ton rauque.

« Je vais m'habituer à des matins comme ça. » Précisa le sorcier en se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux continuer leurs échanges.

« Moi aussi. » Soupira le guerrier entre deux baisers.

Rapidement, leurs mains se perdirent sur les courbes de l'autre, une fois encore affamées de découverte.

« Ne devrions-nous pas continuer la leçon, Magnus ? » Demanda Alec dans un souffle saccadé par le plaisir de sentir les mains du sorcier partout sur lui.

« Que veux-tu apprendre ? »

Alec prit le temps de réfléchir, songeant à tout ce qui lui faisait envie mais une idée s'imposa à lui. Il ne savait pas si il avait l'impudeur d'exprimer son idée mais sa volonté de partager son corps avec Magnus allait l'aider à former des mots.

« Je veux... » Souffla-t-il sans arriver à laisser sortir son idée.

« Ne te retiens pas avec moi, Alexander. » Encouragea le sorcier en allant dévorer la gorge de baiser alors qu'il basculait sur Alec.

« Je veux me lier à toi. » Lâcha finalement le Shadowhunter.

Magnus était une fois de plus coupé dans son élan par la franchise et le désir d'apprendre de son amant. Il louait une fois de plus sa chance d'avoir trouvé le chemin du jeune homme lors de cette soirée au Pandemonium… Les joues rouges d'Alec le firent sourire de plus belle alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les prunelles noires. Il tombait toujours plus sous le charme du guerrier assujetti à son corps.

« Tu ne blagues pas quand tu veux passer à l'étape supérieure. » Murmura un Magnus rieur pour se donner contenance par la plaisanterie.

« Désolé... » Commença tout de suite Alec en faisant mine de se détache un peu de lui pour lui laisser le loisir de s'enfuir.

« Oh non, ne t'excuse jamais pour ça Alexander ! » Susurra le sorcier en le clouant au lit et dévorant ses épaules de baisers brûlants.

« Je pensais que- »

Magnus le coupa par un baiser ardant, bien décidé à offrir à son compagnon ce qu'il désirait, la confiance en soi au lit comme bonus. Il était définitivement bien magnanime avec Alexander.

« Magnus... » Gémit puissamment Alec alors que le sorcier lui griffait le dos dans sa hâte.

« Tu me veux, Alexander ? » Nargua le sorcier en allant mordiller le menton du Shadowhunter.

« Oui ! »

« Alors prends ce qui est à toi, ma flamme... » Souffla-t-il alors au creux de son oreille.

Alec était devenu flamme à l'entende de cette autorisation de son amant : Magnus pouvait lire toute la détermination qui avait habitée son amant la veille ressortir encore plus forte. Alec fondit sur lui sans même penser à inverser leur position et attaqua de sa bouche les boutons de chair du sorcier sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Alec était littéralement en train de le dévorer, et il adorait ça.

Le sorcier amena une de ses mains sur le sexe qu'il sentait devenir dur contre sa cuisse pour jouer avec mais soudain il se retrouva le dos plaqué conte le matelas, un Alec au regard ivre de désir au dessus de lui alors qu'il lui maintenait les mains au dessus de la tête avec fermeté. Encore une facette bien intéressante de son amant qu'il avait hâte de découvrir…

Le guerrier était hors d'haleine et tenta de reprendre son souffle pour aller s'amuser du corps ondulant sous lui mais l'œillade torride et amusée de Magnus ne l'aida pas une seule seconde à se concentrer. Cet homme était purement un démon de la luxure.

Guidé par son désir, il embrassa la bouche mutine de son amant tout en suivant les ondulations de bassin du sorcier. Son cœur allait éclater quand il entendit un claquement de doigts significatif.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même avec curiosité, le souffle court.

« Disons que j'ai réglé quelques soucis d'hygiène inhérents à nos prochaines activités. Et tu n'as pas envie d'avoir les détails, crois-moi. » Répondit Magnus sur un ton amusé tout en remettant ses mains sur les fesses fermes du jeune homme.

« Que dois-je faire Magnus ? » Chuchota un Alec au sourire tendre, comme si un secret millénaire allait être révélé.

Magnus ne répondit pas et attrapa la main d'Alec à la place. Il commença à sucer l'index avec application, particulièrement amusé par l'air angélique et interrogateur du Shadowhunter. Puis il se délecta de l'éclair de compréhension ainsi que des rougeurs de son amant alors qu'il continuait son petit manège sur les autres doigts. Il sentait qu'Alec avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et des tremblements agitaient ses mains. Mais à aucun moment il ne rompit le contact visuel. Magnus termina sa délicieuse tâche par un baiser chaste sur chaque doigt et sur le poignet.

« Et maintenant ? » Sortit Alec, pantelant au dessus du sorcier.

Magnus riait. Un nouveau claquement de doigts brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça tout de suite? » Fit la voix grave d'Alec.

Magnus perdit son souffle en voyant le regard lubrique de son amant qui jouait avec ses propres doigts et le gel glissant qu'il avait fait apparaître dessus.

« Parce que je trouve ça meilleur de te lécher les doigts. Laisse-moi jouer, Alexander... » Expliqua Magnus comme si il le pénétrait de ses yeux, de ses mots, de ses gestes.

« Très bien. » S'étrangla Alec tant son désir à cet instant était fort.

Magnus l'observait reprendre le fil de ses pensées, réfléchissant à la suite des événements pour sa part.

« J'aimerai toutefois que notre lubrifiant ne soit pas volé Magnus... » Soupira finalement un Alec haletant.

« Promis, j'irai en acheter. » Répondit-il sur le même ton en embrassant le bras à sa portée.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire Magnus... » Avoua Alec, toujours avide de contact mais n'osant pas utiliser ses doigts.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Glissa un Magnus hilare alors qu'il donnait un coup de hanche plus prononcé contre le bassin de son amant.

« Magnus... » Fit-il, réprobateur.

« Suit ton instinct, je t'aiderai pour le reste Alexander. »

Alec eut un sourire incertain et Magnus lui attrapa la main souillée de lubrifiant pour la diriger vers son fondement. Le Shadowhunter retint sa respiration dans l'anticipation et il se perdit dans le regard brillant d'envie face à lui. Magnus l'aida à positionner un doigt à son entrée et soupira d'aise quand il prit l'initiative de fondre en lui. Il fut heureux de ne voir aucun signe d'inconfort de la part de son amant et lorsque Magnus lui lâcha la main, il prit un plaisir visible à expérimenter et découvrir les chairs à sa disposition.

Magnus vint s'accrocher à la nuque en gémissant et croisa ses chevilles dans le dos du Shadowhunter pour laisser un meilleur accès au doigt qui fouillait en lui. Il se laissa totalement aller à extérioriser sa satisfaction pour donner du courage à son amant et juste exprimer cette sensation parfaite de sentir Alec découvrir la sexualité avec lui. Il adorait l'idée de dévergonder le sérieux aîné des Lightwood, d'être le premier à le toucher et surtout qu'il découvre le plaisir de toucher un homme à travers son propre corps. Ça lui chauffait encore plus le sang.

Alec essayait de prendre confiance et il sentait Magnus bouger contre lui, le grisant totalement. Il bougeait lentement, s'habituant autant que son amant à sa présence à cet endroit. Au bout d'un moment, il inséra sur un coup de tête un autre doigt et là, Magnus soupira d'inconfort et de plaisir mêlé.

« Cherche- »

Magnus avait du mal à respirer maintenant. Il dut faire un effort terrible de concentration pour continuer à guider son amant.

« Cherche comme un nœud de nerfs. » Soupira-t-il toujours très professoral malgré la situation.

Alec s'en amusa et chercha, bougeant lentement ses doigts. Quand il finit par toucher quelque chose d'important, Magnus lâcha un soupir plus fort.

« Tu n'es pas loin, là… »

Alec avala les soupirs du sorcier dans un baiser enflammé. Quand il toucha finalement son bouton de plaisir, Magnus sentit qu'il allait lâcher prise et s'écarta du visage de son amant pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais Alec ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière pour la suite proche du programme.

« Je crois qu'on est bon là Alexander ! » Exigea Magnus mais il savait qu'il n'était pas très crédible, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres gonflées et la main de son amant toujours en mouvement en lui.

« Moi je ne crois pas... » S'amusa Alec.

Alec le surprit en insérant un dernier doigt au plus profond de son corps, jouant avec lui. Les gestes n'étaient pas sûrs ni parfaits, mais la lubricité de son Shadowhunter mêlée de son innocence le rendait fou.

« T'y prends goût ? » Feula Magnus qui n'est plus qu'un amas gémissant.

« Je ne sais pas, tu me feras essayer ? » Souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle et terriblement rauque.

« Petit ange de la luxure... » Fit Magnus, le souffle erratique à cette idée.

Alec était parfaitement calme et son souffle était de nouveau régulier quand Magnus craqua et l'attira pour un baiser à pleine bouche. Il fut surpris de sentir dans l'étreinte que son amant lui faisait lâcher prise sur ses fesses. Magnus le força à se redresser sans briser leur échange incandescent : ils étaient à présent à genoux l'un devant l'autre.

« J'ai peur de m'y prendre mal et de te faire mal... » Avoua encore Alec à demi-mot.

« Alexander… Ton intérêt soudain pour ma douleur potentielle est rafraîchissant mais avec ça- »

Magnus s'était interrompu pour toucher le membre gorgé en arrachant un gémissement surpris à Alec qui avait presque oublié que son sexe était douloureusement prêt.

« Tu vas me faire du bien. Tellement de bien... » Répliqua Magnus, une lueur sauvage faisant briller ses yeux. « Alors arrête de trop réfléchir et laisse moi faire, ok ? »

Alec se laissa convaincre et regarda Magnus venir coller son dos contre son torse. Il sentit ses mains être attrapées et déposées sur les hanches du sorcier alors que ce dernier se positionnait comme il voulait. Les mains de Magnus sur sa virilité lui rappelèrent ce qui allait arriver et il ne put retenir un profond gémissement quand le sorcier se laissa glisser lentement sur lui.

Il était finalement en lui et la sensation était indescriptible. Alec avait l'impression d'être là où il devait. C'était comme rentrer chez soi après plusieurs mois d'absence. Comme enlacer son amour et se fondre en lui. C'était tellement plaisant, grisant et puissant de sentir le corps chaud autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que ses sens avaient éclaté et pourtant tout n'était que calme et évidence.

La main de Magnus sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité. Il ancra ses yeux dans le regard inquiet mais plein de désir de son sorcier qui était obligé de se tordre le cou pour le voir. Magnus avait arrêté tout mouvement une fois totalement lié à son amant, attendant lui-même de reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre.

« Tout va bien Alexander..? » Demanda Magnus d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir et la douleur mêlés.

Pour toute réponse, Alec laissa ses mains courir sur la peau du ventre de Magnus et il enfouit son nez dans le cou. Un soubresaut l'agita. Il avait presque envie de pleurer tant les sensations affluaient en lui.  
Magnus commençait à avoir peur et il le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alexander...? Tu me fais peur. »

Alec lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qui faisait exploser ses yeux de bonheur et il se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant pour les dévorer. Magnus riait dans son baiser, dans ses bras, heureux de voir que rien n'avait rendu ce moment moins fort et beau. Il rompit leur échange et commença à bouger sur un rythme lent, voulant sentir la longueur dure de son amant coulisser en lui et l'emmener le plus loin possible, près des anges.

Alec contre lui était ivre de sensations et mordait sa nuque, ses épaules, son cou… Magnus glissa ses deux mains sur les omoplates du Shadowhunter pour prendre un meilleur appui et laissa sa tête reposer contre la rune de parade de son amant. Il imposait un rythme lent et régulier, ondulant son bassin et perdant totalement pied. C'était juste parfait.

« Magnus... » Grogna Alec, semblant se lasser de la langueur de son amant.

« Laisse-moi jouer. » Répondit le sorcier en s'empalant un plus durement contre le corps à sa merci.

Alec ne sembla pas s'en contenter et renversa Magnus sur le lit pour le dominer, prenant le parti de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et du cours des choses.

« Tellement pressés ces jeunes... » Souffla Magnus, rieur, mais un nouveau gémissement aiguë lui échappa soudain lorsque le Shadowhunter entra de nouveau en lui avec force.

Par la suite, les deux amants perdirent totalement le fil de leurs pensées, juste obnubilés par leur plaisir partagé. La chambre fut témoin de leur jouissance en un concert de soupires et de mots décousus susurrés comme des serments.

Alanguis et souriant, Magnus et Alec étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, collés par leur flanc, et reprenait une respiration normale. Leurs mains entrelacées témoignaient de leur affection et leurs regards étaient profondément ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler qu'ils n'en auraient eu cure.

Magnus se redressa une fois totalement apaisé et embrassa chastement, presque religieusement, le ventre de son amant juste au dessus de son nombril. Alec lui souriait, l'air épuisé mais épanoui.

« Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche maintenant ? » Proposa le sorcier.

« Quelle brillante idée ! »

« Je suis toujours brillant... » S'amusa Magnus en volant un baiser à son amant.

Alec pouffa en se levant et suivit docilement son sorcier vers la salle de bain. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si la douche de Magnus pouvait vraiment être aussi grande avant de chasser cette réflexion de sa tête pour profiter d'un moment calme avec son amant.

Après leur douche commune ponctuée de rire et de tendres attentions, les deux compagnons allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande cuisine du loft. Magnus était vêtu de son traditionnel peignoir bleu Roy largement ouvert sur une paire de pantalons, celle qui ressemblait plus à une seconde peau, alors que lui avait remis ses vêtements de la veille. Il put observer à loisir son homme s'affairer sur la machine à café et le grille-pain. Alec était simplement heureux de partager la vie de cet homme, de partager son quotidien : il avait l'impression d'être là où il devait être.

Il se leva pour enlacer le dos de Magnus et croisa ses mains sur son ventre dénudé, sa tête se logeant sur l'épaule proche. Le sorcier n'arrêta pas sa tâche mais il le sentit se détendre et rire légèrement. Leur bulle de bonheur simple éclata soudain quand un Jace habillé en tenu de combat entra dans la pièce, fébrile.

« Alec, il y a un problème à l'Institut ! » S'écria son Parabataï sans même faire attention au fait de déranger totalement le petit couple.

Alec soupira de colère et se demanda si il était possible de prendre un congés ou même mieux : démissionner des Shadowhunter…

* * *

Ai-je réussi mon pari avec leur première fois ?

Pouic qui reprend son souffle et attend vos retours fébrilement.


	9. OS Bonus 1

**Inspiration :** Le téléphone à paillette de Magnus, un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang et de la motivation étrange

 **Rating :** T

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :**

\- Pour Minto et Coolcat : Merci infiniment pour ce retour… ! J'ai commencé à écrire la perte de contrôle de Magnus, mais comme pour la première fois, ça va me prendre du temps. Surtout que le final de saison m'a donné beaucoup d'autres idées que je veux mettre en place avant~ :D

* * *

 **IMPORTANT :**

Merci énormément pour tous les retours sur mon OS « Premières fois ».

C'est incroyable comme vous me motivez !

Merci aussi pour tous les ajouts en favoris et alerte, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup…

='3'=

J'en profite aussi pour faire de la pub pour ma bêta-lectrice et Senpai adorée : TwoLoversSasuNaru.

Elle écrit des OS vraiment super sur Malec, si vous n'avez pas déjà lu, foncez !

On se complète beaucoup et vous pouvez espérer des collaborations à l'avenir.

Je dis ça, je dis rien~

* * *

 **IMPORTANT 2 :**

Pour aujourd'hui, c'est un concept un peu de type drabble que j'écrivais avant : 5 fois où [insérer une idée] + 1 fois où c'est l'inverse.

Je ne sais pas si le concept va vous plaire mais si jamais, je suis ouverte aux propositions d'idées ! ;P

C'est très rapide à écrire et moins travaillé donc je le considère comme un bonus.

Bonne lecture !

:)

* * *

 **OS bonus :**

5 fois où Magnus a rendu fou Alec avec des SMS

\+ 1 fois où Alec a répliqué

* * *

 **1\. La première fois**

Alec était rentré à Idris pour quelques jours après les fêtes de fin d'année : il avait passé le nouvel an en amoureux dans l'intimité de son appartement à Brooklyn et maintenant il voulait passer du temps avec son frère. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti une petite semaine dans le manoir familial.

Sa joie de revoir son petit Max et de retrouver des habitudes anciennes ne l'avaient pas empêché de ressentir un manque assez fort. Son Magnus lui manquait terriblement. Cependant, il se fit une raison et profita du temps offert avec son petit frère.

Au bout d'une petite semaine très agréable, Alec prit le portail d'Alicante pour retourner à l'Institut de New York. En arrivant, la première chose qu'il réalisa fût de rallumer son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à son homme. Il était presque midi et avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient manger ensemble avant que le devoir ne l'appelle à nouveau.

A peine allumé, le téléphone se mit à vibrer comme un fou : beaucoup de messages étaient reçus en même temps. La lecture amusa beaucoup le Shadowhunter.

De Magnus 02/01/2017 à 20h43 – Tu me manques déjà

De Magnus 03/01/2017 à 13h21 – Ils pourraient faire un effort dans ta patrie pour que les téléphones fonctionnent bordel : on est au 21ème siècle !

De Magnus 04/01/2017 à 00h57 – L'appartement est froid sans toi

De Magnus 05/01/2017 à 08h14 – Président Miaou a dormi sur ton étagère dans la chambre, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte

De Magnus 05/01/2017 à 08h15 – Tu vas devoir assumer le port de fourrure !

De Magnus 06/01/2017 à 21h38 – J'ai froid sans toi

De Magnus 07/01/2017 à 23h50 – Je vais me coucher dans la joie de te retrouver demain

De Magnus 07/01/2017 à 23h51 – Bonne nuit

De Magnus 07/01/2017 à 23h56 – Rêveras-tu de moi ?

De Magnus 08/01/2017 à 00h15 – Mes songes sont remplis de tes gémissements et de l'ombre de tes yeux bleus…

De Magnus 08/01/2017 à 08h47 – Mon réveil est très dur ce matin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

De Magnus 08/01/2017 à 09h10 – Ne pars plus jamais une semaine, ça me rend dingue !

De Magnus 08/01/2017 à 11h38 – On pourrait manger en ville pour fêter ton retour ?

Alec avait un peu les joues rouges mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il pianota une réponse à son sorcier, désireux lui aussi de le voir le plus vite possible.

De Alexander 08/01/2017 à 11h47 – Je suis à l'Institut

La réponse de Magnus ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et Alec soupira d'amusement : il ne l'avouerait jamais à Magnus, mais il aimait bien les sous-entendus qu'il faisait parfois. Et recevoir des messages coquins lui semblait être un fait acceptable… Même s'il ne pensait pas lui répondre un jour !

De Magnus 08/01/2017 à 11h50 – Je passe te prendre ?

De Alexander 08/01/2017 à 11h51 – …

De Magnus 08/01/2017 à 11h53 – Promis je serai sage !

Cela se passait de réponse : Magnus n'était jamais sage.

* * *

 **2\. La fois de trop**

Alec était en colère. Il marchait vers l'Institut d'un pas rageur alors qu'il sentait son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il choisit de faire abstraction et de continuer à marcher dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Magnus avait dépassé les bornes ce soir et il avait répliqué avec force. Il regrettait un peu ses mots durs mais d'un autre côté il était pas près de l'avouer au sorcier : il allait d'abord falloir qu'il s'excuse !

Rien que de repenser à leur dispute, Alec était de nouveau en rage. Il arriva à l'Institut et claqua la porte de son bureau une fois dedans. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, sa sœur Isabelle entrait dans la pièce, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien grand-frère ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Magnus est un imbécile. » Ragea Alec, ses yeux noirs parlant pour lui de sa colère.

Isabelle rigola à cette remarque et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère dans le canapé du bureau directorial.

« Et moi aussi je suis un imbécile... » Souffla Alec en posant la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Après une longue soirée à discuter de tout et de rien avec sa sœur, Alec alla finalement se coucher sur son lit dans son ancienne chambre. Tout était glacial ici et il n'avait pas envie d'y rester. Cependant, l'alternative était d'aller retrouver son homme à Brooklyn et il n'allait pas céder. Pas avant demain en tout cas.

Alec attrapa son téléphone qu'il avait totalement oublié de regarder et il tomba sur une petite dizaine de message de Magnus.

De Magnus à 22h50 – Tu es où ?

De Magnus à 23h14 – Ça va faire 2h que tu es parti

De Magnus à 23h20 – Alexander !

De Magnus à 23h31 – C'est ridicule

De Magnus à 23h43 – Reviens à la maison

De Magnus à 00h08 – Je commence à me faire du soucis, tu es parti sans même tes armes

De Magnus à 00h16 – Alec !

Alec soupira et, même si il était en colère, il ne put se résoudre à laisser Magnus s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui envoya une petite réponse.

De Alexander à 00h20 – Je dors à l'Institut, laisse moi tranquille ce soir

De Magnus à 00h22 – Tu es sérieux ?

De Alexander à 00h22 – Très

De Magnus à 00h24 – Tu veux pas rentrer, qu'on se réconcilie plutôt ?

De Magnus à 00h25 – Le sexe en colère est délicieux tu sais…

Alec n'en croyait pas ses yeux à la lecture de la réponse de son amant. Il était sérieux là ? Sa réponse fusa et il jeta son téléphone sur sa table basse avant de se rouler dans les couvertures.

De Alexander à 00h26 – A demain Magnus

* * *

 **3\. Le mauvais moment**

« Alec, tu vas où comme ça ? » Appela la voix de sa mère au détour d'un couloir de l'Institut.

Alec était en train de se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour retourner auprès de son sorcier. Il habitait avec lui depuis bientôt deux semaines. La joie immense que lui procurait cet état de fait le confortait dans l'idée que c'était meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis bien longtemps...

« Je rentre. » Expliqua-t-il calmement en souriant à Maryse.

« Rentrer où ? » S'étonna la femme.

« Chez moi Mère. » Lâcha Alec, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude allait avoir sa mère.

« C'est ici chez toi Alec... » Répondit-elle, interdite alors qu'elle comprenait vaguement que quelque chose lui échappait.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » Répliqua Alec, toujours souriant.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as emménagé avec... » S'étrangla Maryse qui n'arrivait même pas à dire le prénom du compagnon de son fils.

« Magnus. Oui. »

Le ton d'Alec et son regard étaient d'un coup devenus plus durs. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il y jeta un coup d'œil discret.

De Magnus à 18h24 – Je suis dans mon bain

« Tu as le droit de dire son prénom tu sais, ça ne va pas t'écorcher la bouche. » Ajouta-t-il en revenant à sa mère, soudain fatigué de son attitude.

« Alec, je- » Tenta Maryse, consciente que sa réaction était vexante.

« Pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'ai bien compris. » Coupa Alec en avançant une main en signe d'arrêt.

Son téléphone vibra encore et là, Alec le sortit visiblement pour lire le message et montrer en même temps son dédain feint à sa mère.

De Magnus à 18h25 – Je voulais juste te dire que je pense à toi…

Un petit rire lui échappa et il regarda sa mère du coin de l'œil en l'entendant bafouiller avec ses mots. C'était une première pour lui.

« Non, Alec. Tu ne comprends... »

« Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de comprendre là tout de suite. » Souffla-t-il fermement mais sans colère, se retournant pour ouvrir la porte de l'ascenseur.

« Alec ! » Appela Maryse alors que son fils s'engouffrait dans la petite pièce.

Encore un nouveau message qu'il dévora des yeux.

De Magnus à 18h38 – Si tu ne viens pas rapidement me rejoindre, il n'y aura plus de bulles et l'eau sera froide…

« On en reparlera Mère. Je dois y aller. » Ajouta-t-il gentiment alors que les portes se fermaient sur lui.

* * *

 **4\. Si loin de toi**

Alec s'écroula sur le canapé mis à sa disposition dans la grande chambre qu'il occupait. Il avait du partir à l'Institut de Kyoto en urgence pour les aider avec une enquête particulièrement complexe et il se retrouvait maintenant coincé pour la nuit.

Il soupira lamentablement de fatigue et attrapa son téléphone pour répondre à Magnus. Il n'avait pas pu le faire avant.

De Magnus à 20h13 – Ils ne t'ont toujours pas libéré ?

De Alexander à 21h38 – Non, ils veulent encore parler d'un autre élément de l'enquête, je vais devoir rester dormir ici pour poursuivre demain…

De Magnus à 21h40 – Ils n'ont pas prévu de t'enlever au moins ?!

De Alexander à 21h44 – Pas à ma connaissance. Mais on ne sait jamais avec les japonais !

De Magnus à 21h50 – Je peux te rejoindre et combattre pour sauver ton honneur ?

De Alexander à 21h56 – Ce n'est pas possible, les barrières sont trop puissantes ici. Et mon honneur va très bien, merci !

De Magnus à 22h00 – Moi qui pensait t'arracher quelques baisers en passant...

De Alexander à 22h02 – Cela sera pour demain soir

De Magnus à 22h08 – Tu te rappelles notre voyage à Tokyo ?

De Alexander à 22h11 – Comment oublier ? C'était un très bon week-end !

De Magnus à 22h15 – Tu étais sexy en yukata (1)...

De Alexander à 22h16 – J'étais ridicule !

De Magnus à 22h20 – Ridiculement appétissant

De Alexander à 22h21 – ...

De Magnus à 22h22 – Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ces tenues, c'est qu'elles sont faciles à enlever

De Magnus à 22h24 – Surtout dans les onsen (2), ça te revient ?

De Magnus à 22h35 – Alexander ?

De Alexander à 22h37 – C'est subtile, hein ? La manière dont je ne te réponds pas quand tu fais des allusions

De Magnus à 22h40 – Tu me manques

De Alexander à 22h42 – Je suis parti ce matin

De Magnus à 22h44 – Tu me manques quand même

De Magnus à 22h45 – Je te manque pas moi ?

De Alexander à 22h46 – Si

De Alexander à 22h50 – Je t'aime Magnus

De Magnus à 22h51 – Pas plus que moi

Au cours de la conversation, Alec s'était déplacé sur le grand lit de la chambre et ses yeux commençaient à le piquer. Il se laissa porter par le sommeil sur les derniers mots échangés avec son compagnon.

* * *

 **5\. La fois problématique**

Clary était entrée dans le bureau d'Alec pour lui demander une information sur son affectation du lendemain quand une urgence avait fait partir le jeune directeur.

« Reste là, Clary. Je reviens dans pas longtemps. » Lui avait dit Alec en quittant son bureau rapidement.

Elle se retrouvait donc seule au milieu du grand bureau. Elle n'avait pas toujours eu de bonnes relations avec le frère de son Jace mais depuis quelques temps, tout était devenu plus simple entre eux. Grâce à la relation que l'homme entretenait avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, Alec était devenu plus ouvert et extraverti avec ses proches. Clary profitait de cela pour le découvrir.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle trouvait le couple de Magnus et Alec parfaitement adorable. Elle les avait surnommé dans sa tête « Malec » tellement elle les trouvait inséparables et complémentaires. Elle se sentait un peu idiote mais ça lui faisait rêver d'avenir paisible de penser au petit couple.

Clary se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de l'espace salon et détailla les bibelots posés sur la cheminée en face d'elle. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un téléphone vibrant sur la table basse. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle se tordit le cou pour lire le message. Elle se sentait coupable mais elle était bien trop curieuse pour résister...

De Magnus à 19h31 – Ps : je suis nu sur notre lit

Clary releva la tête comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle regarda autour d'elle si quelqu'un était là mais il n'y avait personne. Elle attrapa le téléphone et déverrouilla avec une facilité déconcertante l'appareil : Alec devait apprendre à ajouter un code ou quelque chose…

Elle dévora des yeux les derniers messages envoyés par Magnus et son sang ne fit qu'un tour : jamais elle n'aurait imaginer Alec échanger de pareils messages avec quelqu'un !

De Magnus à 19h01 – Alexander…

De Magnus à 19h15 – Tu rentres bientôt ?

De Alexander à 19h16 – Bientôt chaton, j'ai encore un peu de travail

De Magnus 19h18 – J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça

De Alexander à 19h20 – Tu es un félin à paillettes mon cœur

De Magnus à 19h21 – Je sais que tu aimes quand je ronronne sur ton sexe dur~

De Alexander à 19h24 – Tu recommences ?

De Magnus à 19h25 – J'ai envie de toi…

De Magnus à 19h26 – De sentir tes grandes mains et ta bouche sur moi

De Magnus à 19h28 – Comme cette fois où tu m'as pris sur la table de la cuisine… J'en tremble encore !

De Magnus à 19h30 – Si tu rentres vite, j'aurai une surprise pour toi…

Ses joues étaient brûlantes et elle relâcha à la hâte le téléphone quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Quand Alec entra dans son bureau, il s'étonna d'y voir une Clary rouge pivoine. Cette dernière se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit de la pièce.

« Tu sais quoi Alec ? On en parlera demain ! » Proposa Clary sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu es sûr ? » S'étonna Alec, suspicieux tout à coup.

« Oui oui, je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire, il est déjà tard ! A demain ! » Ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **\+ 1. La fois parfaite**

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn avait du partir en Espagne pour répondre à l'invitation d'un de ses clients régulier. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il était logé dans un palace et qu'il essayait de résoudre un épineux problème de malédiction. Les conditions étaient optimales mais il n'arrivait pas à être pleinement heureux.

Il devait souvent faire des déplacements professionnels, étant un des plus puissants et vieux sorciers. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème grâce à ses portails mais quand le voyage dépassait une semaine, il devenait un peu dingue. Son amant lui manquait bien trop, il était conscient d'en être totalement dépendant.

Magnus s'était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond en pensant à Alexander. Rapidement, ses pensées migrèrent vers un terrain bien moins chaste et il sentit sa virilité se réveiller lentement. Il était juste un homme, pensa-t-il avec amusement tout en commençant à se toucher en imaginant son amant à sa place.

Son souffle commençait à se faire difficile quand il attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer des messages à Alec. Il savait bien que ce dernier ne répondait jamais à ses avances téléphoniques, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer : il adorait les sextos...

De Magnus – Je me caresse en pensant à toi…

De Magnus – Dommage que tu sois si loin de moi

De Magnus – Je veux que tu me prennes

De Magnus – Fort

Magnus était fier de lui et il rejeta la tête en arrière de plaisir, lâchant son téléphone proche de sa tête, tout en imaginant ce qu'il avait écrit. Il fut étonné d'entendre son portable sonner brièvement. Il attrapa son appareil et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en regardant l'expéditeur.

De Alexander – pièce jointe (1/1)

Magnus s'empressa d'ouvrir la pièce jointe et son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge. Sur la photo, il pouvait détailler un Alec en bas de jogging, visiblement sortant d'une session très active de sport. Son torse nu était luisant de transpiration et ses runes semblaient être incandescentes. La photographie était prise en plongée de telle sorte que les abdominaux bien dessinés du Shadowhunter ressortaient et Magnus pouvait voir l'éclair désireux dans les yeux profondément sérieux de son amant. Pour parfaire l'image, une main se glissait sans honte sous l'élastique du boxer qui était visible tant le jogging tombait bas sur ses hanches. C'était clairement une invitation.

Magnus ne réfléchit pas une seconde et forma un portail à destination de son loft : le client maudit attendra bien encore quelques heures…

* * *

 **Informations :  
**

1\. Un yukata est une tenue japonaise en coton d'une couche qui ressemble de loin à un peignoir mais en plus esthétique et élaboré. C'est porté en été autant par les hommes que les femmes.

2\. Un onsen est une source d'eau chaude naturelle qui se trouve au Japon. C'est souvent à ciel ouvert et très agréable.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Mon Magnus est un peu un pervers dans cet OS je me rends compte mais ça me divertie beaucoup de l'imaginer comme ça… :P

Si ça vous plaît, j'en ferai d'autres.

Pouic


	10. OS 08 - Déchiré

**Inspiration :** Dans le roman, Alec est blessé à un moment. Cela manque à la série.

 **Rating :** K+ (pour de la violence physique et des blessures)

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :** Merci mes petits choux! :D **  
**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT :**

Ne me tuez pas.

Promis je ne recommencerai pas.

Bonne lecture !

(et si leur cœur vous en dit, on a monté un compte de collaboration avec TwoLoversSasuNaru…

Direction SenpaiToYuzu-chan ;D)

* * *

 **OS MALEC** **8** **– Déchiré**

* * *

Jace était en train de surveiller l'activité démoniaque de la ville de New York sur les grands écrans de l'Institut quand il sentit une vive douleur lui vriller l'épaule et le ventre. Son souffle se coupa et il dut se tenir à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer totalement. Quelque chose de terrible venait d'arriver à son Parabatai, il le sentait comme une évidence au fond de ses tripes. Une inquiétude sourde commença à grandir en lui alors qu'il attrapait son téléphone pour appeler au secours la seule personne capable de l'aider efficacement.

Izzy, Alec et Clary étaient parti ensemble patrouiller dans Central Parc car ils avaient reçu l'information qu'un démon tentait d'enlever des terrestres au coucher du soleil. Pour en avoir le cœur net, ils avaient monté une équipe et Jace était resté ici pour piloter une formation comme lui avait demandé l'Enclave. Il avait rechigné à laisser sa copine, sa sœur et son Parabatai partir sans lui et maintenant il était dévoré par l'anxiété de ne jamais les voir revenir. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre.

Reprenant un minimum son souffle, il composa le numéro de téléphone qu'il avait réussi à trouver dans les archives de l'Institut et attendit fébrilement d'avoir une réponse.

« Qui ose me déranger ?! » Fit une voix caverneuse franchement pas engageante.

« Magnus ! » S'écria Jace avec soulagement avant de poursuivre. « Il y a un problème avec Alec ! »

Jace n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus : la terreur dans son timbre de voix avait dû convaincre le sorcier de l'urgence de la situation.

* * *

Magnus ne laissa pas le temps à son cœur de reprendre un battement normal à l'entente du frère adoptif de son amant. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé et il forma un portail dans la seconde pour se retrouver dans le hall de l'Institut. Ce qu'il y avait de bien à entretenir les barrières de ce centre, c'était qu'il pouvait y entrer à sa guide. Il croisa des regards surpris de le voir en ces lieux mais il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Alec. Il trouva facilement Jace qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes devant un des écrans de contrôle.

« Jace, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Alec ? » Amorça tout de suite le sorcier, inquiet par l'attitude paniquée du Parabatai.

« Je ne sais pas Magnus mais la douleur que je ressens dans le lien m'inquiète vraiment... » Expliqua Jace en tenant d'une main tremblante sa rune.

Magnus connaissait assez le lien des Nephilim pour prendre très au sérieux les sensations du jeune homme blond qui l'avait appelé. La vie d'un Shadowhunter était pleine de risques et il était conscient depuis longtemps qu'un jour comme celui-ci allait arriver tôt ou tard. Il aurait préféré que cela n'arrive jamais...

« Ok. Reprenons. Où est Alec ? » Fit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

« Il est parti en mission avec Izzy et Clary. » Répondit Jace en essayant d'être le plus clair possible.

« Tu peux me le localiser exactement ? » Demanda Magnus en improvisant une mission de sauvetage comme il pouvait.

« Avec ma rune oui mais ça nous affaiblirait... » Expliqua le blond, peu enclin à rendre son Parabatai plus faible qu'il ne le sentait dans le lien déjà.

« Je vais essayer avec ma magie. » Lâcha le sorcier en se concentrant.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher un objet appartenant à Alec dans sa chambre ? » Proposa Jace en sachant que c'était une composante incontournable de la localisation.

« Non, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. » Fut la seule réponse un peu sèche qu'il reçut.

Magnus sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit rectangle de tissus brodé rouge. Jace ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il semblait que c'était très précieux pour le sorcier et directement relié à son Parabatai. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour retrouver Alec. Magnus laissa ses yeux de chat visible et commença à traquer son compagnon dans la ville. Au bout d'une seconde, un lieu précis s'imposa à lui et il claqua directement des doigts pour ouvrir un portail.

« Prends tes armes, Shadowhunter, on a un démon à tuer ! »

Jace ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta à la suite de Magnus dans le portail après avoir attrapé une épée séraphique. La mission de sauvetage n'était pas très conventionnelle mais c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire à l'instant.

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'ils virent en débouchant sur le parc mythique de New York en plein brouillard. Jace s'était figé en regardant le démon qui avait planté un crochet en plein ventre de son Parabatai et qui le maintenait dans les airs. Alec avait le visage décomposé par la douleur et quand le démon le projeta à terre, il entendit distinctement le bruit des os qui se brisent alors qu'il sentait en parallèle la douleur fantôme des blessures du jeune homme en lui. Il eut envie de hurler.

Dans un réflexe guerrier, il attrapa son arme et voulu se jeter dans la bataille mais le démon surplombait déjà son frère pour finir son travail de mort. Il était trop loin. Alec allait mourir sous ses yeux.

C'était un Jace horrifié à l'idée de perdre sa moitié qui vit en un éclair une flèche partir et se loger droit dans le cœur du démon qui explosa au-dessus de l'archer. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cette seconde fut de courte durée en se rendant compte à travers le lien que son Parabatai était en train de mourir.

Magnus lui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps ensanglanté d'Alec qui maintenant était recouvert d'Ichor purulent. Il ne réalisait pas bien encore qu'il avait vu le corps déjà bien amoché de son amant être jeté au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le sorcier réalisa enfin ce qu'il était en train de voir et sentit comme si de la glace se fissurait sous ses pieds : il tombait actuellement sans fin dans un lac gelé. Tout ce sang qui s'étendait en une flaque inquiétante sous le dos d'Alec lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il fut en une seconde auprès du Shadowhunter agonisant.

Sa magie se déploya partout en même temps pour essayer d'apaiser l'hémorragie impressionnante qui vidait la vie de son Alexander. Il fit disparaître le sang de démon qui avait brûlé jusqu'à la peau d'Alec à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Alexander… Reste avec moi ! » Supplia Magnus en cherchant le regard de son compagnon.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et ses pupilles pleine de douleur s'illuminèrent en apercevant le sorcier si proche de lui. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à avoir assez d'air pour s'exprimer. Il voulait s'excuser d'abandonner ainsi son amour et de lui laisser voir son agonie, lui expliquer à quel point sa vie avait été plus belle à ses côtés, combien il regrettait de partir maintenant. Il avait aussi envie de lui dire de vivre, de vivre après lui et de continuer à être cet être si merveilleux qu'il avait appris à aimer de tout son cœur.

Il vit les larmes couler des yeux dorés de son homme et il tenta vainement de lever une main pour les faire disparaître. Il avait terriblement mal et tout son corps le brûlait à cause de l'Ichor de démon sur lui. Un froid glacial s'insinuait en lui et il savait que rien n'allait pouvoir le retenir.

« Je t'aime... » Réussit-il à murmurer d'une voix trop faible alors que du sang perlait à sa bouche.

Magnus sentit son cœur se fendre en mille morceaux alors que le corps de son amour se mettait à convulser violemment. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille arriver.

Une rage folle s'empara de lui et il laissa sa magie prendre le dessus : même s'il devait entièrement se consumer, il ne laisserait pas Alec mourir aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas concevable un monde où il ne respirait pas à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui.

* * *

Isabelle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Elle se tenait la tête de ses mains tremblantes et se balançait d'avant en arrière doucement. Clary la tenait dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler mais c'était peine perdue. Tant qu'elle n'entendrait pas la respiration de son frère et des mots rassurants de Magnus sur son état, elle ne pourrait pas se calmer.

Elle voyait le sorcier user de toute sa puissance pour maintenir le Shadowhunter agonisant en vie. Tout se passait comme si elle cauchemardait, dans un épais brouillard. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Alec. Pas lui. Pas par sa faute alors que c'était elle qui aurait dû être embrochée par le démon.

C'était une mission de routine, rien n'aurait dû les faire combattre de manière si désordonnée un démon aussi puissant. Mais tout était arrivé si vite. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et sans Alec, elle aurait eu le cœur explosé par le crochet démoniaque. Son frère l'avait sauvée mais cela lui laissait un goût de bile dans la bouche. Sa vie ne valait pas le prix du sacrifice de celle d'Alec…

Les larmes coulaient sans relâche sur son visage et l'écho de la voix de son frère lui fit perdre la tête quelques instants quand il usa de ses dernières forces pour dire au sorcier son amour. Son monde s'écroula et elle s'évanouit dans les bras d'une Clary en larmes.

* * *

Magnus soupira de fatigue en regardant son chaudron bouillir. Il était en train de réaliser une nouvelle fournée d'un onguent magique pour continuer les soins sur le corps immobilisé de son compagnon. Cela faisait peut être un jour qu'il était là dans l'infirmerie de l'Institut à soigner l'homme de sa vie. La panique sourde dans laquelle il avait vécu ces dernières heures avait laissé place à une peur profonde. Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix grave d'Alec pour se sentir mieux mais cela ne serait pas encore pour tout de suite.

Juste après avoir cru le perdre, il avait finalement réussi à le stabiliser. Il maintenait l'hémorragie confinée et Jace avait pu appliquer une rune de soin en continue pour essayer de refermer la plaie béante du ventre de son Parabatai. Magnus avait de nouveau respiré en sentant le mouvement du torse de son amant contre sa main et il s'était écroulé de fatigue.

Il avait échangé un regard reconnaissant avec Jace qui l'avait empêché de s'évanouir en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Le soulagement de voir le teint un peu moins pâle de l'homme immobile devant eux avait permis de mieux prendre connaissance de la situation.

Après avoir réveillé Isabelle et rassemblé les troupes, ils avaient tous passé le portail magique de Magnus pour atterrir directement dans l'infirmerie qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté depuis.

Magnus regarda Izzy et sa mère qui l'aidaient silencieusement à préparer la potion en coupant des ingrédients. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé avec Maryse mais il savait qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé son fils. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots quand autant d'amour et de gratitude transparaissaient d'un regard. Si il avait un jour douté de l'affection de cette femme, ce n'était maintenant plus le cas. La perte d'un autre fils l'aurait sûrement détruite. Le décès de Max était encore proche pour tout le monde.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu toutes les deux. » Proposa un Magnus à la voix rendue rauque par le silence et l'angoisse.

« Non. » Répondit fermement Isabelle alors qu'elle se butait à ne regarder personne à part sa racine à découper.

Magnus et Maryse échangèrent un regard inquiet face à la culpabilité qui perçait la voix de la jeune femme.

« Izzy, ma belle. Il ne va pas se réveiller avant au moins demain matin et il aura besoin que tu sois en forme pour t'occuper de lui. »

« Magnus a raison. Sa convalescence va prendre un peu de temps. Tu seras bien plus efficace en te reposant. » Ajouta Maryse en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de sa fille.

Isabelle chercha le piège dans les yeux de sa mère mais n'y trouva que de l'amour maternel. C'était bien étrange d'avoir un tel échange avec sa génitrice mais elle se laissa convaincre. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Magnus en lui murmurant un merci à peine audible, caressa les cheveux de son frère et elle quitta la pièce suivie de sa mère.

Magnus était maintenant seul avec un Alec endormi, si on oubliait le Parabatai de son amant qui dormait comme une souche sur le lit attenant. Il s'était laissé sombrer une fois sûr de l'état de son frère adoptif : le lien l'avait considérablement affaibli et il devait reprendre des forces à présent. Il ronflait légèrement, signe d'un sommeil profond. Le sorcier se laissa tomber sur le siège devant son homme et commença à défaire les bandages qu'il avait fait à la hâte dans un premier temps. Les jambes brisées de son amant avait depuis longtemps été ressoudées mais un profond dégoût montait tout de même en lui : il avait failli le perdre. Mon dieu, il avait failli le perdre à jamais...

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça, Alexander... » Murmura-t-il en collant son front à celui du blessé.

Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à réfléchir réellement à ce que ça impliquait d'aimer Alec. Être amoureux d'un mortel était terrifiant. Être amoureux d'un Shadowhunter était mille fois pire. Il se rendait compte maintenant du gouffre qu'il sentait sous ses pieds à tout instant : il marchait au jour-le-jour sur une fine pellicule de glace qui menaçait à tout instant de se briser. Cela refroidissait tout ce qui était beau, gelant ses pieds et petit à petit, s'il ne faisait pas attention, son cœur. Il avait lutté en vain pour ne pas ressentir à nouveau le feu de l'amour en lui. Pas après Camille et encore moins après la mort de Etta. Il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau un être cher.

Mais Alec s'était imposé à lui, à son âme, et il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de s'insinuer partout dans sa vie. Et maintenant il ne pouvait même plus respirer sans le Nephilim à ses côtés. Être avec cet homme revenait à un mélange entre divin et enfer. Il avait toujours eu le goût du danger et Magnus se disait qu'aimer un être aussi pur qu'Alec ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose, quoi qu'il arrive.

Son instant de doute reflua un peu et Magnus continua à appliquer l'onguent en de douces caresses

sur la peau meurtrie de son amant. Les brûlures commençaient à peine à s'estomper : le sang de démon était vraiment une saloperie sur la peau humaine…

* * *

Le jour commençait à percer les vitraux de l'infirmerie de l'Institut quand Magnus se réveilla. Il s'était assoupi sur le siège en veillant son amant. Il chercha du regard Jace mais il ne trouva personne. Il avait dû partir manger ou prendre une douche. Le sorcier se concentra sur Alec et vérifia méthodiquement les bandages et les blessures. Tout semblait être en ordre. Il soupira de joie et sentit en même temps une main chaude se poser sur la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Son regard se riva tout de suite dans les prunelles azurs fatiguées.

« Comment te sens-tu mon amour ? » Demanda Magnus dans un chuchotement.

« Vivant. »

La réponse d'Alec grésillait presque dans sa gorge. Magnus se pencha pour embrasser le front de son compagnon et il glissa sa main libre dans ses cheveux ébènes pour jouer avec.

« Grâce à toi. » Ajouta le jeune homme en savourant le contact avant de poursuivre d'un ton doux. « Merci. »

Magnus ne put lui répondre. Il était partagé entre le profond soulagement et la colère. Il comprenait qu'Alec ait protégé sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait imaginer une situation pareille se reproduire.

« Tu as failli mourir dans mes bras Alexander. »

La voix du sorcier coupa le silence confortable du petit matin comme un couperet. Alec réalisa confusément à quel point cela avait atteint Magnus. Il se souvint par bribes du combat, de son geste pour sauver sa sœur d'une mort certaines et de la sensation de mourir. Magnus était arrivé juste à temps et il avait bien cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Alec ne regrettait pas son geste, loin de là mais la tension dans le regard du sorcier l'amenait à réfléchir.

Avant, il aurait tout donné, jusqu'à même sa vie pour le combat millénaire de l'Enclave. Mais maintenant, est-ce que c'était toujours le cas ? Pour Isabelle ou Jace, il serait toujours capable du meilleur comme du pire. Mais pour tout le reste ?

Et la réponse fut non bien sûr : il ne voulait pas mourir et c'était bien la première fois que cette constatation était aussi forte en lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer quitter Magnus et il savait que son amour pour lui était une délicieuse entrave à sa condition guerrière un peu suicidaire jusqu'à présent. Et cela avait du bon.

Inconscient du débat intérieur de son amant, Magnus était lui perdu dans le mélange de ses sentiments et la colère commençait à prendre le dessus. Il se laissa submergé soudain.

« Espèce d'abruti de Nephilim suicidaire ! » S'écria Magnus en se détachant d'Alec.

Alec ouvrit de grands yeux face à la colère du sorcier et lui offrit un regard désolé. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées et le convalescent resserra sa prise pour ne pas laisser l'autre s'enfuir. Il sentait que son amant se retenait de le frapper pour son inconscience de la veille même si il savait que jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

« Tu serais mort si Jace n'avait pas senti ta douleur dans votre foutu lien ! » Fulmina le sorcier en tremblant.

« Magnus, je- » Tenta Alec pour apaiser Magnus mais il se fit couper tout de suite.

« Non, tais-toi sinon je vais te frapper. » Menaça-t-il, rigide dans sa chaise.

Alec se tut et regarda impuissant son amant se lever pour quitter l'infirmerie.

« J'ai besoin d'air. Je reviens. » Souffla Magnus en tournant le dos au Nephilim.

Pourtant il ne put se résoudre à sortir de la pièce quand il entendit Alec se lever pour tenter de le retenir. Alec siffla de douleur : sa blessure au ventre était encore très sensible mais il ne pouvait pas voir Magnus partir. Pas comme ça.

« Reste allongé, triple idiot ! » Fulmina un Magnus terriblement inquiet en forçant son amant à se rallonger.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et plongea son regard dans celui implorant et douloureux d'Alec.

« Ne pars pas. » Supplia-t-il en accrochant sa main au bras du sorcier.

« Tu vas me rendre dingue... » Soupira Magnus en sentant les mains tremblotantes sur lui.

« Je suis désolé Magnus. » Avoua-t-il et il semblait vraiment sincère.

« Serre-moi dans tes bras s'il-te-plaît... » Ajouta Alec comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Magnus céda de bonne grâce et s'allongea de tout son long contre son amant. Alec vint tout de suite se blottir contre lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Ils profitèrent de l'instant présent simplement jusqu'à ce que le Shadowhunter brise une nouvelle fois le silence.

« J'ai toujours cru que j'allais mourir au combat un jour. Soit pour sauver mes proches, soit pour empêcher la fin du monde continuelle. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme mais profonde.

« Alexander... » Supplia Magnus en serrant plus fort le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Non, ne me coupe pas. » Implora Alec en reprenant de plus belle. « Je suis un Shadowhunter, cela fait partie des risques. C'est un honneur même. »

Alec marqua une pause et sortit sa tête de son refuge de chair pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amour. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre sa prise de conscience.

« Mais depuis que je t'aime, je n'arrive plus à penser pareil. »

Alec avait toute l'attention du sorcier et il sentait son cœur battre la chamade contre sa main. Cela lui donna assez de force pour finir son aveu.

« Tu es mon lien avec le monde Magnus. Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Magnus sentit toute sa colère s'évanouir et il embrassa chastement son compagnon. Cela n'appelait pas de réponse et la glace sous ses pieds devenait tout à coup bien moins effrayante. Aimer n'était jamais une erreur...

* * *

Il est sorti un peu de nulle part celui-ci d'OS, je l'ai écrit d'une traite.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Moi je suis vidée de mon énergie et je vais aller faire la sieste.

Pouic qui est pas faite pour écrire des récits angoissants


	11. OS 09 - 1sur2 - Les Chroniques du Pré()

**Inspiration :** Magnus a un chat. Ce chat est merveilleux. J'avais besoin de décrire leur relation… !

\+ Vous avez toujours rêvé de lire le journal intime d'un Dictateur Père-Castor ? Bienvenue dans cet OS ! (oui, j'ai craqué!)

 **Rating :** T

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :**

\- Pour CarOwliine : Merci pour ton commentaire :) Je n'ai pas prévu d'OS sur la suite du bonus mais c'est vrai que ça donne envie lol Si un jour je trouve une bonne trame, pourquoi pas ? Mais j'ai déjà 2 lemons en cours sur la thématique de la perte de contrôle donc je vais me calmer un peu sur les scènes citronnées (hahaha)

\- Pour Minto et Coolcat : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire ces 2 commentaires :) Sur le bonus, oui j'ai fait un Magnus un peu insupportable mais ça me faisait rire toute seule… C'est moi qui suit pas possible ! :D Pour te rassurer, l'OS d'aujourd'hui est vraiment beaucoup plus joyeux et j'espère drôle !

\- Merci pour vos retours sur le bonus et mon OS 8, pour les deux c'était assez nouveau pour moi et je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! J'ai eu des semaines un peu chargées au travail donc excusez l'irrégularité des publications. J'ai encore des tonnes d'OS en route mais j'ai du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire...

* * *

 **Important :**

La série de petites histoires d'aujourd'hui est un délire personnel et j'espère que vous allez entrer dedans.

C'est un OS qui me tient vraiment à cœur et je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire.

J'avais jamais écrit à la première personne, j'espère que ça ira niveau écriture.

J'ai décidé de couper la publication en deux parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire :

aujourd'hui les 4 premières chroniques, plus tard les 4 suivantes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OS MALEC** **9** **–** **Les Chroniques de Président Miaou**

 **P** **artie 1 sur 2**

* * *

 **Chronique 1 :** _Comment je suis devenu le félin le plus respecté de Brooklyn_

Moi, le plus respecté de tous les chats de Brooklyn, le roi incontesté de la terrasse et Grand-Maître-du-bol-de-lait-magique, j'accepte aujourd'hui de vous livrer, pauvres détestables-créatures impatientes, ma glorieuse histoire.

Je suis le Président Miaou, ou du moins c'est comme ça que mon Semi-Félin de maître s'amuse à m'appeler. C'est grâce à ce demi-démon que j'ai pu étendre mon pouvoir tout puissant et, même si il fait partie des détestables-créatures des ombres, il me plaît. Il a gagné le droit de me surnommer sans crainte d'un croc planté en pleine main. Cependant, ma patience trouve toujours ses limites...

Vous me direz, il laisse un peu trop de paillettes sur son passage et je déteste renifler les paillettes ! Mais quel plaisir de le voir faire apparaître monts-et-merveilles d'un claquement de ses pattes bleutées pour satisfaire mes envies… Je lui dois bien quelques remarques sur sa persévérance et ses attentions, même s'il ne semble pas comprendre ma toute puissance lorsqu'il me gratte entre les pattes en me parlant comme si j'étais un demeuré. Je le laisse faire, c'est bien le seul à oser me toucher ainsi ! Entre félins, on se comprend.

Mais revenons à ma glorieuse conquête de la terrasse. Cette guerre-là n'a pas été des plus simples à gagner. J'ai usé de mes pattes, mes crocs, mon énergie si précieuse et toute ma volonté de vaincre pour asseoir mon autorité sur la large terrasse de mon territoire.

C'est dans cet endroit si particulier que le bol-de-lait-magique, Graal ancestrale de tous les chats, est détendu par mes soins et rempli chaque jour avec grande révérence.

Beaucoup se sont essayés à séduire le Semi-Félin aux yeux changeants pour gagner son affection et les faveurs de ses pattes magiques mais personne ne détrône le Président Miaou ! Jamais !

Encore aujourd'hui, je suis obligé de roder et marquer mon territoire en me frottant partout pour éviter des mauvaises rencontres… Je tolère quelques femelles qui se sont montrées assez généreuses pour gagner le droit d'aller et venir à certaines heures : une souris laissée comme trophée ou un pompon de laine sont toujours les bienvenus pour gagner ma confiance un certain temps.

Je suis parfois obligé de me battre mais le Semi-Félin n'est jamais très loin pour faire fuir à ma place la vermine trop entreprenante.

Oui, je suis le félin le plus respecté de Brooklyn et cela est bien normal quand on possède comme moi un pelage aussi doux...

* * *

 **Chronique 2 :** _Détestables-créatures, restez loin de moi !_

Si il y a bien une chose que je hais par dessus tout, ce sont les détestables-créatures. Toutes plus infectes les unes que les autres : quand elles ne sucent pas ton sang, elles sont à moitié clébard ou céleste, parfois ange et démon à la fois, et surtout, elles peuvent être d'un ennui mortellement humain… Les bêtes-à-cornes quant à elles sont le plus souvent gluantes, esthétiquement abominables et d'une ambition détestable… Je ne parle même pas de leur odeur de vieil égout. Aucun style.

Je déteste vraiment les ombres qui habitent la vie de mon Semi-Félin. Il n'y a jamais un pour rattraper l'autre. Toujours à lui demander de l'aide, à puiser dans son énergie que je vois souvent faiblir jusqu'au point de rupture. Et aucun n'aura jamais le droit de m'approcher ! Ce n'est pas un moulin ni un bar à chat ici que diable !

Enfin, je pensais ça jusqu'à ce que le Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur débarque chez nous. Même le Grand-Maître-du-bol-de-lait-magique peut faire des erreurs de jugement…

Je me souviens encore bien : une agitation sans nom avait régné toute la journée dans l'appartement autour du clébard en crise. Je m'étais bien gardé de montrer le bout de mon délicat museau et m'étais réfugié dans le seul endroit encore un peu protégé : le lit de mon Semi-Félin. J'avais patienté une vie entière à me prélasser entre les draps mais ne le voyant pas revenir pour me servir de bouillotte pour la nuit, j'avais pris les devants pour fureter sur mon territoire maintenant un peu plus calme.

Je reniflais un coin du salon pour vérifier que le clébard n'avait pas marqué mes murs quand mon museau fut attiré par une délicieuse odeur. Intrigué, je m'approchais d'un des canapés pour y trouver un homme à la silhouette allongée et solide. Je reconnaissais cette aura, je l'avais déjà sentie sur les mains du Semi-Félin. C'était un enfant de Céleste. Cela m'inspira une légère confiance : c'était les moins pires de toutes les détestables-créatures.

Il somnolait complètement abandonné sur le divan. En observant un peu la situation et me rapprochant encore, sur mes gardes, j'aperçus le Semi-Félin endormi profondément sur un fauteuil ainsi que des cadavres de verres sur la table. Encore une soirée qu'il avait bien employée !

Sûrement en percevant mon mouvement, l'homme se redressa, sur le qui-vive, presque à sortir une arme, mais il sembla se calmer en me voyant. Son mouvement brusque m'avait rappelé que je devais me méfier pourtant, quand je vis ses yeux, ces deux magnifiques perles d'eau vive, plus rien n'eut d'importance. Je sautais prestement sur ses genoux et me mit à ronronner pour chercher ses caresses. Un petit rire de gorge lui échappa et il se laissa couler sur le canapé à nouveau serein.

« Qui es-tu toi… ? » Me murmura-t-il dans un sourire. Je lui répondis l'intégralité de mes titres mais cela ne sembla pas l'impressionner.

Quand ses grandes mains glissèrent sur mon pelage délectable, je sentis sa joie. Il savourait visiblement autant que moi la rencontre entre sa peau et ma royale fourrure. Je me laissais faire pendant un siècle, magnanime que je suis, et il finit par s'endormir, moi collé à son torse. Ce Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur était réellement la créature la plus délectable qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer.

Bien plus tard, après mon inventaire complet des odeurs de l'appartement et surtout de la terrasse, je revenais offrir gracieusement de mon temps au Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur pour qu'il puisse jouir de ma douceur. En arrivant à lui, je me frottais contre sa main ouverte qui pendait lamentablement du canapé. Les Détestables-créatures avaient le don de se mettre dans des positions très étranges pour dormir : rien n'était mieux que de se lover contre une source de chaleur non-consentante !

Je fus presque vexé de ne pas le réveiller uniquement par ma merveilleuse présence et j'entendais sa respiration bruyante et lente. J'allais lui sauter sur le ventre, tout mon corps concentré sur mon action, quand le Semi-Félin brisa mon élan de par son hoquet de surprise. Quoi ? C'était chasse gardée ? Tant pis pour toi mon chaton ! Celui-là est pour moi.

« Crème ou sucre ? » Demanda d'une voix claire le Semi-Félin en posant un plateau chargé sur la table basse.

Mon Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur se redressa vivement, très visiblement perturbé de se retrouver en ces lieux. Je m'écartais vivement dans une protestation et commençait à filer dans la chambre quand je vis que le soleil agressait les perles d'océan de mon adorable crush… Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me retourner. Bien fait, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser être dans tes bras !

* * *

 **Chronique 3** : _Jeux de main, jeux divins..._

Les Détestables-créatures sont incompréhensibles : pourquoi avoir transmis à leur progéniture que les jeux de mains sont des jeux de vilain ? C'est idiot et très éloigné de la réalité. Rien n'est plus agréable que de laisser des mains vous courir sur la fourrure… Apprécier la chaleur d'une paume contre son front et sentir la fièvre glisser tout le long de l'échine jusqu'au bout de la queue : je ne connais rien de meilleur ! Surtout si les mains en question sont celles grandes et fortes de mon Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur...

Dans ces moments privilégiés que j'offre à ce petit veinard quotidiennement, je me délecte et m'offre à lui. Si il n'avait pas le don de trouver exactement l'endroit où gratter, je pourrais éventuellement me poser des questions sur ma dignité, ainsi abandonné sur le dos à ventre découvert, sur le lit, miaulant faiblement tellement les ronronnements dans ma gorge sont forts… J'approuve d'ailleurs totalement le fait qu'il ait envahi le grand lit du Semi-Félin uniquement pour cette raison. Et aussi qu'une deuxième bouillotte n'est jamais de refus.

Un petit coup de croc ou de patte pourrait se perdre : j'avais l'habitude de réprimander le Semi-Félin assez souvent. Cependant, avec lui, cela ne fonctionne pas, comme si il ne ressentait pas la morsure sur sa peau. C'est un dur mon Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur. Les cicatrices et ampoules sur ses mains fabuleuses le prouvent. J'aime assez l'idée de me prélasser sur ses genoux, de lui faire croire qu'il a du pouvoir sur moi. Il n'en est que plus friand de contact et je vois bien ses perles d'eau vive s'illuminer quand je m'approche. Lui au moins, il est toujours partant pour apprécier ma glorieuse fourrure ou stimuler mon instinct de chasseur avec conviction. Car oui, je ne joue pas moi. Je chasse ! Les plus grandes proies et uniquement si le jeu en vaut la chandelle !

Mais je m'égare. J'aime les mains du Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur.

J'aime quand le soir vient : le Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur va s'installer confortablement sur le canapé, souvent avec l'autre, et qu'il m'accueille au creux de son épaule avec toujours une main brûlante entre mes oreilles soyeuses. Quelques rares fois, je l'ai que pour moi durant toute la soirée, profitant de ses deux mains sans restriction. Jusqu'à ce que le Semi-Félin se décide à rentrer…

Là, rideau ! Plus de chaleur, plus de câlins, plus d'attention. Comment ose-t-il me voler ainsi la vedette ? A moi ? Le félin le plus respecté de Brooklyn ? Le Grand-Maître-du-bol-de-lait-magique ? J'ai beau montrer mon désaccord avec fureur, je termine toujours hors du canapé et du giron de mon Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur. C'est souvent outré que je l'observe caresser avec dévotion les cheveux en bataille et colorés. Pleins de ces horribles paillettes. Il m'oublie totalement. Alors que le pelage du Semi-Félin n'est même pas aussi doux que le mien en plus ! Quel manque de classe et de reconnaissance…

* * *

 **Chronique 4 :** _Moments de besoin_

Mon Semi-Félin est toujours plein d'entrain : jamais fatigué, rarement abattu, c'est une force de la nature. Je dois bien lui accorder ce mérite. Je sens son pouvoir bourdonner dans les pièces de l'appartement et le voir interagir avec mon distributeur à câlin est un véritable plaisir, même si il me l'accapare un peu trop à mon goût. Partager n'a jamais été mon fort. Les choses m'appartiennent, un point c'est tout. Cependant, je suis prêt à m'oublier un petit peu dans certains cas. Je sais me montrer reconnaissant pour les offrandes qui me sont faites. Oui, je suis un être divinement magnanime.

Il arrive donc parfois que mon Semi-Félin soit patraque. La pire fois dont je peux me rappeler est cette horrible épisode de séparation avec le Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur. Je n'ai cure de la raison, mais pendant trois interminables jours, l'appartement a été vide de la présence du petit ange. Je l'avais senti, son aura. Elle était parfois derrière la porte de l'entrée mais lui ne le laissait pas entrer. Il était bouillant de rage contenue. Pourtant je le voyais bien airer comme une âme en peine dans les pièces froides. Tout était froid ici sans le Céleste-aux-yeux-Azur…

Je m'étais glissé entre ses jambes en miaulant, appelant à ce qu'il m'explique ce qui se passait. Il était perdu dans la contemplation d'une série de photographies d'un de leur voyage. Si je me souvenais bien, c'était la fois où ils m'avaient ramené un splendide coussin duveteux. Mais il ne devait pas penser à la caresse des plumes sur son corps vu la tête qu'il tirait. Ses yeux étaient humides vu d'ici. La situation était-elle si grave ?

Je l'avais suivi jusqu'au canapé où il s'était laissé tomber, ivre de tristesse et la tête dans les mains. Son aura était-elle aussi terne la veille ? J'étais monté sur le meuble et j'avais posé deux pattes sur ses genoux, miaulant faiblement pour le faire réagir. Mais rien. Il était vide.

J'avais tiré mon nez le plus possible pour qu'il se frotte sur son cou doucement, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort au creux de l'oreille. Une de ses mains avait balayé mon pelage si exceptionnel en réponse. Je ne pouvais que ronronner en me lovant contre lui. Il avait besoin d'une présence, je le sentais. Et au diable les caresses pour le moment. Il m'avait recueilli et offert un royaume, j'étais bien capable ronronner pour lui non ?

* * *

Voilà, la suite dès que j'ai le temps d'écrire… J'espère en fin de semaine mais je vais me concentrer un peu sur le prochain chapitre de mon UA qui n'a pas beaucoup avancé.

Pouic qui voit le temps passer bien trop vite à son goût


	12. OS 10 - Quite Magical

**Inspiration :** L'idée m'est venue petit à petit. La magie de Magnus me fascine. Alors voilà ma vision des choses ! :P

 **Rating :** M++

 **Retours sur l'OS précédent :**

\- Merci pour vos retours sur la première partie des Chroniques du chat de Magnus. J'espère pouvoir écrire la suite rapidement. Hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est un véritable carburant pour l'écriture ;p

* * *

 **IMPORTANT :**

Bon voilà on y est : la publication.

C'est ici un OS qui me tient vraiment à cœur et qui a été dur à écrire.

J'espère que j'arriverai à vous faire passer mon idée.

Bonne lecture !

:)

* * *

 ** **OS MALEC 10 – Quite Magical****

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION**_ _ **à vos chastes yeux si vous n'êtes pas prêt(e)s à lire une scène coquine.**_

* * *

Elle était là, au fond de lui. À chaque instant, dans chaque choix, chaque doute ou joie. Dans chaque fibre qui composait son corps, son esprit et son âme. Oui la Magie était vraiment une compagne fusionnée de la vie du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

Son aura bleutée veillait sans relâche aux intérêts du sorcier : même si il lui arrivait de s'épuiser dans un instant de fatigue, elle était toujours là. Elle se nourrissait des émotions de son maître. Paresseuse, elle l'était devenue depuis que celui-ci éteignait son cœur aux rencontres. Elle avait vu passer les âges et les visages sans s'attacher à personne, sans rien éprouver. Elle était juste un outil après tout.

Mais c'était pourtant devenu plus que ça : elle fut dévorée de passion lorsque le cœur de Magnus se mit à battre à l'unisson d'un autre.

Oui, la Magie de Magnus Bane était partout, tout le temps au fil de la longue vie de l'immortel, et elle avait le béguin pour un Nephilim...

* * *

C'était un jour particulier qui avait fait s'épanouir la curiosité de la Magie. Alors que la vie du Maître s'étalait avec langueur et dans son indifférence totale, elle avait été usée jusqu'au point de rupture pour sauver une créature obscure. Elle savait que c'était dangereux de s'épuiser autant et elle avait bien cru que son Maître allait y rester… Il avait eu la bêtise de renvoyer une source potentielle de pouvoir sous un prétexte insignifiant. Comme si attendre après un homme presque inconnu allait l'aider à survivre aujourd'hui ! Les coups de foudre du Maître la rendait aigrie.

Mais cet homme providentiel était rentré dans la pièce sans aucune peur face à la déferlante de pouvoir du Maître pour contenir le loup qui tentait de se réveiller sur ce canapé. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru mais sa curiosité avait été réveillée par la confiance qu'elle percevait de ce corps. Et quand le Nephilim avait rattrapé le Maître qui tombait d'épuisement, elle avait senti les possibilités d'avenir qui liaient ces deux êtres si différents.

« Aide-moi... » Avait murmuré le Maître au bord de l'évanouissement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux effarés face à lui.

La Magie sentait toute la reconnaissance qu'éprouvait le Maître en puisant dans la chaleur de la paume posée sur son bras. Le Nephilim irradiait d'une chaleur bienveillante. Elle avait influencé quelque peu la suite pour goûter à l'aura délicieuse du jeune homme à sa disposition. Elle fit tendre la main du Maître, qui était bien plus malléable épuisé, vers cet intrigant personnage.

« Donne-moi ta force. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement où elle crut que le Nephilim allait s'enfuir mais les échanges de regards ne trompaient pas : il était là, ne voulait pas abandonner et il allait céder. La Magie sentit une vague de puissance brute l'abreuver alors que les deux scellaient leurs mains.

« Prends ce qu'il te faut. » Répondit sans l'ombre d'un doute le Nephilim.

La Magie se gorgea de son aura angélique jusqu'à reprendre le dessus, et le Maître pouvait à nouveau respirer et se tenir droit. Elle sentait confusément à travers les sourires échangés beaucoup de non-dits et de possibilités d'avenir. Et pour une fois, elle avait envie d'y participer, à ce potentiel futur.

La Magie avait son premier béguin.

* * *

Petit à petit, le Nephilim était devenu comme une drogue. La Magie se surprenait à attendre et désirer les rencontres ou autres effleurements. Elle voulait encore de cette aura altruiste et de la confiance indécente qui émanaient du semi-ange.

Elle se mit à avoir des petites attentions pour le Nephilim. C'était presque rien au début, comme si elle essayait de s'épanouir jusqu'à toucher l'âme qu'elle voulait atteindre. Elle n'osait pas entrer en contact physique mais elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Quelle idiotie !

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer chaque détail de cet être qui la fascinait et qui semblait beaucoup plaire au Maître.

Elle avait cru succomber de rage de pas pouvoir sortir du corps du Maître pour suivre le Nephilim jusqu'à là où il s'était enfermé en cherchant vainement à ramener son Parabatai. Elle détenait juste assez de puissance pour le maintenir en vie comme elle pouvait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait impuissante et que ça la touchait. Elle avait eu peur de perdre cette aura bienfaitrice et la peine sourde qui grondait dans le cœur du Maître la rendait anxieuse. Si le Nephilim était mort ce jour-là, quelque chose de terrible se serait produit à n'en pas douter et, alors que le Maître posait ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles ternes du Nephilim à l'agonie, la Magie c'était promis que plus jamais elle ne laisserait pareille chose arriver.

La Magie se sentit tellement heureuse quand enfin le Maître et le Nephilim purent débuter une relation : elle qui n'avait jamais apprécié les plaisirs terrestres des embrassades et autres touchers, elle profitait maintenant de partager en même temps que le Maître l'aura de son petit-ami.

Et elle s'en délectait dès que possible, cherchant plus de contact. Parfois, le matin après une nuit passée à se prélasser au cœur de la force du Nephilim blotti dans les bras du Maître, elle se laissait le luxe de prendre vie alors que le Maître était toujours assoupi. Elle courait alors sur la longueur du corps à sa portée et profitait des frissons qu'elle créait.

Quand parfois le sommeil du Nephilim était troublé, elle se surprenait à essayer d'entrer dans ses songes pour l'apaiser. Elle était tout le temps tendue vers lui, dans l'attente d'un signe de joie ou de peur, prête à agir pour son bien-être. Elle s'était même mis à guetter chaque combat pour envelopper d'un filtre protecteur le corps qu'elle considérait comme sa propriété...

Elle se souvenait même d'une fois où leur Nephilim s'était blessé en chassant des démons. Rien de grave n'était arrivé mais dans sa hâte de rentrer voir le Maître, le semi-ange n'avait pas pris le temps d'appliquer ses runes de soin. Il était arrivé à la hâte dans le salon et avait pris de court le Maître par un baiser flamboyant.

La Magie, elle, avait tout de suite remarqué les petites griffures sur ses doigts : elle passait son temps à cartographier le moindre détail sur lui, et elle avait usé de son influence pour soigner les égratignures.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient alanguis sur le canapé, elle avait entendu leur Nephilim les remercier pour l'attention alors qu'il remarquait ses phalanges nettes. Le Maître se rendait bien compte que sa Magie prenait un peu le contrôle mais il n'allait pas la blâmer. Il aurait fait la même chose si il en avait eu conscience en premier… Et de toute façon ils ne faisaient qu'un. Un esprit, une âme, un cœur.

Elle avait cru exploser le jour où le Nephilim avait failli mourir, transpercé par le crochet d'un démon. Cette partie de leur vie était encore un peu floue, autant pour le Maître qu'elle. Le souvenir même de la terreur ainsi que de la concentration de pouvoir durant les horribles minutes d'incertitude avaient un goût amer. La seule chose qui était apparue comme une évidence était que le semi-ange ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. La Magie s'était presque épuisée totalement, embrasée dans une flambée de pouvoir pur pour attacher la vie au corps sanglant. Elle préférait penser à autre chose pour ne pas crépiter d'angoisse à nouveau. Ce n'était pas son sujet favori.

Une fois où ils partageaient une étreinte douce sur le balcon, la Magie c'était infiltrée à travers les mains liées pour apporter de la chaleur au corps du Nephilim. Il faisait déjà bien froid et en sentant les doigts gelés à travers les sensations du Maître, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser comme ça.

Les choses s'étaient accélérées ensuite : la guerre avait fait son devoir sordide et les combats s'étaient accumulés, apportant pleurs, doutes et prise de conscience. Et alors que la Magie déverrouillait définitivement les barrières de l'appartement pour leur Nephilim, ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble.

La Magie savait qu'elle autant que le Maître avaient atteint le point de non retour : celui des sentiments gravés dans les astres et celui des promesses d'un avenir commun. Même si rien n'avait été exprimé, les gestes et regards ne pouvaient plus mentir, si ils avaient réussi un jour.

À partir de la réalisation qu'elle était profondément et à jamais éprise en miroir des sentiments du Maître, plus rien ne fut pareil pour la Magie qui s'éveillait elle aussi au désir de posséder le Nephilim. Elle sentait le plaisir que semblait partager les deux dans leurs moments d'intimité et elle voulait aussi connaître ça.

Tout bascula un matin comme les autres dans la chambre du Maître.

* * *

Alec essayait tant bien que mal de s'extraire des couvertures du grand lit dans le lesquelles il était entortillé. Et Magnus ne l'aidait pas du tout dans sa tache, tentant de le retenir en s'accrochant à ses hanches.

« Magnus.. » Soupira-t-il en riant tout en enlevant les mains baladeuses qui le retenaient.

Le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit et le tira à lui pour le faire retomber sur le matelas. Il profita de l'étourdissement passager d'Alec pour se coller à lui.

« J'ai froid… ! » Souffla le sorcier dans l'oreille de son compagnon en resserrant son emprise sur son corps nu.

« Magnus, on ne peut pas arriver en retard tous les deux à cette réunion. » Objecta Alec, se redressant dans l'étreinte.

« Arrête ! » Gloussa-t-il encore, pas très convainquant, alors que Magnus embrassait et léchait son omoplate découverte.

Alec sentait bien que la magie de son compagnon courrait sur sa peau en une caresse brûlante et glacée en même temps, l'électrisant plus que de raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre en tant que directeur de l'Institut d'arriver en retard et encore moins avec son compagnon connu de tous. Même si les délicieuses attentions de son homme lui faisaient perdre la tête, il devait garder son esprit focalisé sur son devoir. Au moins jusqu'à ce soir...

Il fit les gros yeux à son amant tout en se relevant avec détermination, abandonnant le sorcier à son triste sort.

« Toi prends ton temps, mais moi je dois vraiment y aller ! » S'exclama Alec en cherchant dans la penderie une paire de pantalons, un t-shirt et une chemise noire pour s'habiller.

Être nu devant son sorcier ne le dérangeait plus du tout depuis bien longtemps et il s'amusait de sentir le regard gourmand sur sa chute de rein. Au moment où il allait commencer à boutonner sa chemise, il fut obligé de se retourner en sentant la magie de son amant agir sur lui. Une nouvelle impulsion tira le pans de sa chemise vers le lit : son amant était à genoux au milieu des couvertures, nu comme au premier jour, les cheveux en bataille et ses colliers toujours emmêlés autour du cou après leur dernière étreinte.

« Reste avec moi... » Susurra le sorcier pour envoûter son compagnon.

Magnus avait un regard entre implorant, candide et désireux. Alec dut garder tout le contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras tentateurs.

« Je ne peux pas chaton... » Soupira Alec avec regret. « On se retrouve à l'Institut ? » Proposa-t-il en prenant tout de même le risque d'embrasser très tendrement son amant en mettant une main brûlante sur la joue hâlée.

Magnus sembla le laisser partir alors qu'il se redressait pour quitter la chambre d'un pas décidé. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Alec sentit un frôlement sur sa nuque, entre feu et glace. Il frissonna et lâcha un soupire amusé. Il ne se retourna pas, c'était une mauvaise idée pour son programme, mais il laissa traîner sa voix comme une promesse.

« Promis ce soir je suis tout à toi... »

Alec ne put voir les yeux dorés de son amant ni entendre sa réponse murmurée autant par son amant que sa magie réunis en une même voix.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir, ma flamme... »

* * *

Magnus soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Il était assis à la grande table des réunions entre l'Institut et les représentants des créatures obscures, attendant que tout le monde soit présent. Son compagnon n'était pas encore en vue et comble de la malchance, c'était ce cher Raj qui avait eu la tache d'accueillir les représentants. Lui qui pensait pourvoir profiter de quelques minutes de calme avec Alec lors de son arrivée, il avait été durement refroidi.

Son regard fut accroché par l'entrée de son amant dans la pièce. Alec salua avec politesse tous les représentants, maintenant dans son rôle de directeur, et commença la réunion sans adresser un regard plus poussé que pour les autres au sorcier.

Magnus s'amusa de l'attitude de son compagnon et il croisa ses mains sous son menton pour soutenir sa tête alors qu'il dévorait du regard le Shadowhunter. Il sentait en lui sa magie bouillir de l'envie d'aller caresser la peau du cou qu'il voyait au-dessus du col de la chemise noire. Mais il fallait être raisonnable : se jeter sur Alexander pour le faire sien sur la table n'était pas une bonne idée. Enfin si bien sûr, mais pas en pleine réunion…

Son amant méritait une punition pour avoir osé l'abandonner ce matin et Magnus laissa sa magie glisser jusqu'à la nuque d'Alec pour y appliquer un souffle brûlant. Il distingua tout de suite les yeux du directeur se poser sur lui en un regard noir alors que lui avait envie de rire. Il sentait sa magie être de plus en plus fortement attirée par le corps du Nephilim, et ce depuis quelques jours déjà. Cela devenait presque difficile à contenir, à l'image de son propre désir.

Il détourna le regard en se promettant de se venger plus tard, ne voulant pas mettre trop mal à l'aise son amant alors qu'il présidait de manière si professionnelle. Ou encore de risquer de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Sa magie n'avait aucunement envie d'en rester là par contre. Et elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour cette réunion barbante : si le Maître voulait respecter la vie professionnelle et privée du Nephilim, elle, elle n'avait rien promis de tel. Elle se remit donc à naviguer sur la nuque sans l'accord conscient du sorcier, coulant le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses d'Alec en faisant soudain bégayer ce dernier.

Curieuse de voir l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le corps à sa merci, elle alla malaxer les cuisses fermes du guerrier, faisant fi totalement du tissus. Elle percevait le souffle plus rapide du jeune homme et s'amusa de voir un début de bosse déformer son entre-jambe.

Alec était en ébullition : comment Magnus pouvait-il oser lui faire ça en pleine réunion ? Son souffle devenait désordonné et il n'avait aucune idée de comment justifier cela. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de sa sœur qui assistait à la réunion en face de lui, proche d'un Magnus qui d'ailleurs n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Voilà, ça chauffait mais ça n'assumait pas ses actes après ! Foutue magie : il ne pouvait rien faire pour y échapper...

Il fit un signe de tête rassurant à sa sœur et proposa une pause dans la réunion, prétextant avoir besoin d'aller chercher un dossier dans son bureau : il fallait qu'il prenne l'air et se calme un peu. Le début d'érection dans ses pantalons n'aillait pas le contredire. Il croisa finalement le regard de Magnus alors qu'il se levait et il le défia de faire un seul geste pour le suivre. Le sorcier lui fit un sourire désolé où brillait tout de même un plaisir non dissimulé face à son état.

Il soupira fortement et prit congé de ses invités officiels pour aller rapidement à son bureau pour se remettre les idées en place. Il eut juste le temps de voir Izzy échanger un regard suggestif avec Magnus. Elle n'allait pas manquer de lui poser des questions très embarrassantes par la suite...

Alec pensait vraiment qu'en quittant la pièce il aurait le loisir de retrouver son calme. Cependant, la magie de son amant semblait le suivre et devenir plus entreprenante encore à mesure qu'il échappait aux regards indiscrets. Il prit la direction de son bureau pour s'y enfermer et faillit se mettre à courir dans les couloirs quand il se sentit perdre la tête sous les assauts des caresses brûlantes sur son corps.

Il avait l'impression que sa peau prenait feu après le passage de la magie de son amant et il n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Il ouvrit à la hâte la porte et prit soin de la refermer à clé sur une pulsion bienvenue. La magie glissait sur lui comme un étau froid et délicieux, semblant être partout à la fois.

Alec tanguait dans la pièce, essayant de rejoindre son siège pour s'asseoir : ses jambes n'aillaient pas le porter bien longtemps. Il ne put qu'observer, le regard dans le vide, la magie du sorcier ouvrir la ceinture et la fermeture éclair pour libérer un peu son membre maintenant totalement réveillé. Il se cogna dans son bureau avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, le souffle court. Il vit, avec un mélange de gêne coupable et d'anticipation désireuse, son érection être sorti de son dernier carcan de tissus.

Tout était en train de déraper et il se surprit à maudire Magnus de lui infliger un si délectable traitement dans ces conditions. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part subir les assauts savoureux de son amant et prendre du plaisir tout en essayant de se retenir un maximum.

Le Shadowhunter regarda son membre gonflé comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Il sentait distinctement la chaleur et l'humidité bien connues de la bouche de son sorcier sur le haut de son sexe mais ce dernier était désespérément à l'air. Il poussa un long gémissement coupable et accepta sa défaite en distinguant la langue fantôme jouer avec toute sa longueur.

Alec serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, ne sachant que faire : son amant n'était pas là, que pouvait-il bien faire de ses mains ? Il tentait par tous les moyens de limiter ses bruits en se mordant les lèvres mais cela ne semblait pas suffire parce qu'il s'entendait gémir de plaisir alors que la bouche brûlante lui faisait courir des frissons le long du dos.

« Alexander... » Fit une voix murmurée en écho dans le bureau, roulant les syllabes comme son sorcier savait si bien le faire.

« Magnus ! » Répondit Alec en gémissant plus fort.

Alec eut la sensation que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine alors que son sexe se délivrait enfin de toute la tension accumulée au fil des dernières minutes. Il était pantelant sur son siège directorial et devait donner un tableau assez atypique : le regard devenu noir par le désir, le souffle erratique, les lèvres lacérées dans une veine tentative de restriction sonore, complètement débraillé et sa jouissance perlant sur sa chair tendre… Il chercha presque désespérément quelque chose pour se nettoyer.

Un mouchoir en soie embaumant le santal apparut soudain devant ses yeux et tomba dans sa main ouverte. Au même moment, un message de feu se matérialisa sur le bureau. Alec put lire tout de suite la fine écriture de Magnus et pouffa.

\- Un gentleman offre toujours un mouchoir en cas de besoin… Je t'embrasse ma flamme et je brûle de te rejoindre. -

Refusant de laisser gagner son homme sur tous les tableaux, Alec rejeta le tissus sur le bureau. Il était vexé pour deux raisons : il n'avait pas eu son amant sous la main pour partager ce moment et en plus, il était mortifié d'avoir eu ce type d'échange, si on pouvait dire cela, pendant une réunion qu'il présidait. Il se sentait aussi un peu perdu face aux possibilités de la magie de son amant malgré ce délicieux moment…

Un deuxième message de feu le coupa dans ses réflexions et ravala un son à mi-chemin entre le hoquet et le gémissement. Son sorcier était-il caché derrière un meuble ?

\- Après, si tu y tiens, je peux venir terminer le travail avec ma langue… C'est toi qui décide. -

Alec déglutit difficilement en pensant à la réelle langue de son amant qu'il adorait sentir jouer avec son corps, et se décida à utiliser le mouchoir offert pour se nettoyer avant que Magnus ne défonce la porte de son bureau pour mettre ses délicieuses menaces à exécution. Il valait mieux pour sa réputation que cela n'arrive pas : il était littéralement incapable de lui résister à ce niveau là...

Il prit le temps de se remettre en ordre et appliqua une rune de soin pour ses lèvres meurtries. Il abandonna le tissus dans un tiroir avec les messages et alla ouvrir la porte quand il se sentit prêt. Il fallait retourner à la réunion.

Après s'être excusé pour son absence et avoir foudroyé du regard sa sœur qui lui faisait discrètement la remarque qu'il n'avait ramené aucun dossier de sa soi-disant pause, Alec se rassit sur son fauteuil à la table. Il allait reprendre mais son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit distinctement Magnus le regarder avec un petit sourire suffisant pendu aux lèvres. Le sorcier jouait avec carré de soie bien connu.

* * *

Le Shadowhunter ne laissa rien filtrer dans son attitude mais il se promit de ce venger le soir même. Beaucoup trop d'affronts avaient été commis à ce jour… !

Alec avait laissé partir Magnus devant vu la journée qu'ils avaient vécu. Après le petit cinéma du matin et de la réunion, ils avaient dû combattre une attaque plutôt virulente de démons, les tenant occupé une bonne partie du jour. Quand enfin Alec put se libérer de sa paperasse, son sorcier était chez eux depuis bien longtemps.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et quelle meilleure vengeance contre son homme que de lui promettre monts-et-merveilles pour ensuite l'abandonner… ? Juste un temps, bien entendu, il n'était pas capable de résister bien longtemps de toute façon, mais juste assez pour lui faire comprendre que les réunions n'étaient propices aux jeux sexuels quels qu'ils soient. Même si ils étaient très agréables.

Fier de ses résolutions, il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Magnus avait du l'entendre arriver car il l'attendait derrière la porte, son petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir mon amour... » Susurra-t-il, sachant très bien qu'Alec préparait sa vengeance pour ce matin-même.

Magnus semblait attendre avec grande hâte de se faire punir, visiblement pas inquiet du tout. Cependant, le sorcier n'eut même pas le loisir de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il était projeté contre le mur à côté de la porte alors que cette dernière claquait avec violence sur ses gonds.

Alec lui dévorait la bouche dans un baiser sauvage, tout en langue envahissante et chaleur brûlante. Magnus ne perdit que quelques secondes avant de répondre avec autant de fougue. Le baiser était désordonné, désireux et extrêmement jouissif.

Le Nephilim était lascif contre son compagnon, se frottant sans aucune gêne contre lui et épinglant les poignets du sorcier au mur de toute sa force. Il abandonna les lèvres rouges et luisantes de Magnus après quelques minutes de traitement, et ce dernier tenta de retrouver la sensation, les yeux clos, suivant le mouvement d'Alec. Mais il fut retenu par la poigne de son amant.

En entendant un rire satisfait, Magnus rouvrit ses yeux tout en tirant sur ses poignets pour se délivrer : c'était peine perdue. Entre le regard de braise que lui jetait son amant et la force qu'il sentait battre contre lui, il n'était pas prêt de s'insurger. Même pour retrouver l'indécence de la langue mutine d'Alec…

Magnus profita de cet instant pour reprendre son souffle, feintant l'indifférence. En lui, sa Magie commençait à tourbillonner, comme un départ de cyclone. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu s'il ne voulait pas réellement enflammer son compagnon par mégarde.

« J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée... » Souffla Alec en lui embrassant le cou et Magnus sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon balayer toutes ses résolutions.

Comment faire pour résister à cela franchement ? Mais Magnus n'eut pas vraiment à se poser trop de cas de conscience car soudain le corps souple de son amant avait déserté son espace vital. La Magie en lui était prête à bondir. Il put voir le jeune homme se mouvoir avec grâce vers le salon, marchant à reculons tout en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Magnus ne savait pas si c'était son regard promettant mille et une choses obscènes ou le jeu de ses hanches, mais il suivit comme un aimant Alec jusqu'au milieu du salon.

« Il va falloir que tu apprennes que les réunions ne sont pas faites pour- » Commença Alec en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise noire en prenant un temps exagérément long.

« Les gâteries ? Cela serait tellement plus agréable ! » Coupa un Magnus rieur mais au souffle court en tentant d'aider de ses mains fébriles le Nephilim.

« Ne me coupe pas ! » Claqua Alec en écartant le sorcier de lui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Alec poursuivit, son attitude devenue prédatrice.

« Plus jamais en réunion, on est d'accord ? » Proposa-t-il en ôtant avec mesure son haut.

Une fois la chemise à terre, Alec s'amusa de voir le regard de son sorcier concentré sur ses mains. Il faut dire aussi qu'il commençait à jouer avec la ceinture de ses pantalons et il savait quel effet cela pouvait produire sur Magnus.

« Je peux dans ton bureau alors ? Dans ton ancienne chambre ? Dans la salle d'entraînement ? Dans le couloir- » Énuméra Magnus d'une voix suave alors que son amant pensait qu'il avait pris le contrôle.

Alec l'embrassa profondément pour toute réponse, n'y tenant plus. Magnus se perdit dans l'étreinte, déchirant presque le t-shirt que son amant portait encore tant il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Quand il sentit le charme sur sa marque de sorcier disparaître et sa magie prête à enflammer sa peau, il s'écarta prestement d'Alec. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air le temps de se calmer.

« Magnus ? » Fit un Alec incertain en se rapprochant à nouveau du corps tentateur avant de poursuivre un peu inquiet. « Tout va bien ? »

Le sorcier s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se tenait le visage pour cacher son regard. Alec posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et embrassa tendrement sa tempe.

« Laisse-moi le temps de reprendre le contrôle. » Pria Magnus sans oser lever ses yeux vers Alec.

Cela lui arrivait parfois que ses yeux de chat ressortent pendant une étreinte passionnée mais d'habitude, ils ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte, pris dans le feu de l'action. Là, tout était bien plus visible et accessible, et cela terrifiait Magnus.

Alec comprit alors et attrapa les mains du sorcier pour les lier aux siennes, découvrant le regard mordoré qui rendait son amant si parfaitement différent et magnifique.

« J'aime tes yeux. » Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus du corps face à lui.

Un grognement lui répondit et Alec prit l'initiative de lâcher une main emprisonnée pour venir la coller à la joue de Magnus, remontant ainsi son visage baissé.

« Ils sont magnifiques. Tu es magnifique Magnus. » Avoua simplement Alec sur le ton de l'évidence.

Alec pouvait lire dans le regard de son amant un mélange étrange entre de la passion, de la reconnaissance et une pointe de folie suave qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il claqua un baiser tendre sur les lèvres maintenant souriantes de Magnus et poursuivit sur un ton lubrique.

« Ça m'excite tellement quand ta magie perd le contrôle sur tes yeux pendant qu'on fait l'amour… J'aurai dû te l'avouer bien avant. »

Magnus sentit distinctement la Magie arriver à son point de non-retour et prendre le contrôle, mêlant ses propres désirs à son envie de posséder le Nephilim. Il se vit comme dans un rêve claquer des doigts, Alec se retrouvant nu dans ses bras. Un autre claquement, il était cloué au canapé.

Le sorcier lança un regard doré vers son amant abandonné et incapable de se relever malgré sa volonté de fer. Le corps athlétique et parfaitement dessiné devant lui donnait envie de beaucoup de chose mais sa Magie avait une autre idée en tête, une délicieuse idée. Il allait totalement la laisser faire… Les gémissements du Nephilim était un carburant pour eux.

Alec essaya de l'attraper de son bras libre alors que Magnus le frôlait pour rejoindre le large fauteuil en face. Le sorcier ne se laissa pas faire et d'un autre claquement de doigt, il lui bloquait les mains croisées au-dessus de la tête.

« Magnus ! » S'indigna Alec en lui jetant un regard noir pour la perte totale de sa liberté de mouvement ainsi que l'odieux fait que son amant n'était pas sur lui en contre-partie.

« Maintenant on va jouer, Alexander... » Fredonna un Magnus parfaitement calme en s'installant confortablement sur le somptueux fauteuil de cuir.

Le sorcier fit apparaître un verre de vin rouge dans sa main gauche et il le porta tout de suite à sa bouche pour en boire une délicieuse gorgée. Son regard doré était fixé sur Alexander qui se tortillait sur le canapé, totalement entravé. Magnus pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras et de son ventre rouler dans un vain effort pour se délivrer de son emprise.

Un sourire carnassier vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'une boule de magie bleutée grandissait dans la paume de sa main droite. Il pencha la tête légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant le premier gémissement d'Alec alors qu'il laissait sa Magie le consumer.

Il résistait tant bien que mal à rejoindre son amant tout de suite : la situation était étrange mais de profiter pleinement du spectacle de luxure qu'offrait un Alec abandonné au plaisir n'avait pas de prix. Il pouvait bien perdre le contrôle un petit peu, non ?

* * *

Enfin elle était libre !

Elle allait enfin pouvoir consumer jusqu'à la dernière miette du corps du Nephilim de son feu dévorant. Elle avait tellement envie d'y goûter et que le Maître la laisse faire totalement était inespéré.

D'un seul fragment de sa force, elle maintenait l'homme nu plaqué sur le canapé et elle jouait avec sa peau. Elle se faisait douce, brûlante et glacée à la fois pour lui tirer ces charmants gémissements qu'elle percevait. La Magie le léchait de flamme pour attiser toutes les terminaisons nerveuses en même temps : c'était presque trop fort, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps de se relâcher.

Elle sentait les émotions du Nephilim exploser en lui et il était tellement sollicité qu'il n'arrivait même plus à garder une respiration régulière. Il n'était plus qu'un jouet plaintif entre les mains de la Magie.

« Magnus... » Arriva à supplier le guerrier alors que sa vue se brouillait sous les sensations.

Sentant qu'il était l'heure de tester d'autres choses, la Magie commença à s'intéresser aux fesses du jeune homme. Le Maître faisait une fixette sur cette partie du corps de son amant, elle avait bien envie de savoir pourquoi… Elle était particulièrement joueuse ce soir !

Elle sentit le Nephilim lever les hanches vers le ciel alors qu'elle concentrait tous ses assauts sur l'entrée de son intimité. Elle s'était faite soudain humide et râpeuse, comme une langue, alors qu'elle tournait autour du muscle noué. De ses caresses sensuelles, elle effectuait des petits cercles avant de finalement s'engouffrer dans l'antre chaude alors que le Nephilim devenait pantelant. Un profond gémissement de confort et de contentement lui échappa et la Magie s'amusa à se gonfler comme un ballon pour l'emplir totalement. Elle savait qu'aucun inconfort ou douleur n'allaient venir perturber ce moment : elle y veillait en s'adaptant totalement à l'espace disponible au plus profond de l'homme.

La Magie bourdonnait comme un cœur battant, se dilatant sur un rythme régulier. À chaque nouvelle poussée, elle entendait le guerrier extérioriser son plaisir de manière exquise. Le Maître semblait d'ailleurs grandement apprécier le spectacle.

Finalement lassée après quelques minutes de traitement, la Magie s'étendit un peu plus loin, vers la boule de nerf qu'elle voyait : il était grand temps de faire crier le Nephilim et de le rendre fou. Elle aimait bien être responsable de l'abandon total de cet homme. Elle malmena gentiment la prostate à sa portée et prit le parti de malaxer les chaires délicates autour.

* * *

Alec avait tout simplement l'impression de mourir : d'une mort magnifique et foudroyante. Tout son corps était désespérément en ébullition et il recevait tellement d'attentions qu'il voyait bien son cœur exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il sentait ses entrailles bourdonner sourdement et c'était au-delà de tout : savoureux, exquis, enchanteur, magique…

Le jeune homme flancha définitivement quand il sentit au plus profond de lui son bouton de plaisir être attaqué. Un cri inarticulé lui échappa sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. C'était juste tellement puissant ! Il avait déjà expérimenté ces plaisirs avec Magnus, mais d'habitude son amant, bien que particulièrement doué en matière de sexe, n'arrivait pas à le toucher à cet endroit si précis en continu. Pourtant, là, à cette seconde, la magie du sorcier était en train de le rendre fou en le massant sans relâche, sans répit.

Son souffle était maintenant tellement court qu'il pensait suffoquer. Ses yeux se révulsaient sans qu'il puisse rien y faire : son corps allait le lâcher. Il voulait appeler Magnus, le supplier d'agir, de faire quelque chose même si il ne savait pas quoi, mais aucune pensée n'était assez cohérente à ce stade pour qu'il puisse former des mots.

« Magnus ! » Réussit-il à appeler finalement, désespéré du manque de contact.

Le regard d'Alec se perdait même si il essayait de le focaliser sur son amant. Il avait besoin de l'embrasser, de toucher sa peau pour être sûr qu'il ne devenait pas fou complètement. Cependant, il n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Ses pieds se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir du canapé et il finit par réussir à maîtriser sa vison.

Il put donc apercevoir Magnus dans le flou de ses yeux : le sorcier le dévorait du regard depuis son fauteuil. Il sembla remarquer l'attention du Shadowhunter et lui fit en réponse un sourire digne du démon de la luxure. Ses yeux de chat à se damner luisaient dans la pénombre, augmentant encore si c'était possible le désir du Shadowhunter.

Alec frissonna et gémit fortement. En reprenant le contact visuel avec son amant alors qu'il n'avait même plus conscience de fermer ses yeux, il observa Magnus se mordre les les lèvres et toucher de son pouce la chair malmenée. Visiblement, il adorait le voir perdre le contrôle de ses réactions…

Une main glacée remonta soudain le long de sa colonne vertébrale pendant que la magie lui labourait toujours la prostate et ce fut comme un éclair blanc qui passa devant ses yeux. Tout disparut dans un voile de jouissance alors qu'Alec se cambrait à l'extrême, tendu comme un arc proche de la rupture.

* * *

L'air était lourd de désir et de folie autour du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Son amant venait de rendre les armes, essoufflé et palpitant, s'abandonnant totalement au moment. Il ne cessait d'appeler dans des murmures décousus son sorcier, semblant avoir un réel besoin de contact. Alec avait joui sans même que son membre ne soit touché d'un millimètre. Cela le rendait fier.

Magnus sentit sa magie s'apaiser, enfin repue, et il appliqua des petites caresses apaisantes sur le torse d'Alec pour l'accompagner gentiment dans son post-coït. Il redevenait tendre et chaste d'un coup et il reprit le contrôle total de ses esprits. La boule de fumée bleue avait disparu dans sa main.

« Magnus... » Gémit piteusement Alec qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Le sorcier relâcha enfin la pression qui pesait sur les bras de son amant et il le vit ne même pas avoir la force de bouger. Cette image de son homme abandonné comme une poupée de chiffon le fit frémir d'excitation car c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état… Mais en même temps, il était mortifié : avait-il bien fait de se laisser totalement aller ?

« Oh par l'Ange, Alexander, est-ce que ça va ? » S'exclama Magnus, maintenant totalement maître de lui-même.

Magnus accourut sur le corps suppliant d'un Alec en dehors de tout et se jeta à ses pieds, à genou devant le canapé. Il n'osait pas le toucher, ses mains à quelques millimètres au-dessus de la peau du guerrier.

« Magnus, je t'en prie. » Supplia Alec qui ne semblait même pas savoir ce qu'il disait.

« Quoi ? » S'alarma le sorcier en cherchant le regard de son amant qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

« Viens. » Demanda alors le Shadowhunter en s'étirant.

« Je suis là Alexander. » Murmura Magnus d'une voix rassurante en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Non, viens en moi. » Répondit Alec en liant enfin son regard à celui de son amant.

Alors qu'une des mains du guerrier trouvait aussi le chemin vers Magnus, Alec essayait de transmettre par ses yeux tout le besoin qu'il avait de sentir enfin la véritable peau du sorcier contre lui pour ne pas devenir totalement dingue. Il avait besoin de lui plus qu'envie à cet instant.

« Je- » Bégaya Magnus en lisant tout le désir dans les prunelles d'Alec.

« Je t'en prie... » Tenta-t-il encore en glissant sa main dans les cheveux du sorcier pour le pousser à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, j'en ai assez fait pour ce soir je crois. » Objecta Magnus contre les lèvres douces de son amant en essayant de s'écarter.

« Non ! » S'insurgea Alec en volant un baiser pour éviter le départ précipité des délicieuses lèvres.

« J'ai besoin de te sentir Magnus. » Souffla-t-il ensuite en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard perdu du sorcier.

« Viens... » Murmura-t-il plusieurs fois d'affilé pour faire céder le sorcier.

Alec se laissa couler du canapé pour se retrouver dans les bras de Magnus. Il n'avait plus de force mais il avait besoin de contact. Le tissus des vêtements du sorcier taquinait sa peau nue et lui tiraient des frissons agréables. Il avait vraiment le désir, la nécessité même, de sentir l'épiderme du sorcier sous ses doigts. Il fallait qu'il cède...

« Alexander... » Gémit doucement Magnus en sentant ses dernières barrières le lâcher.

« Magnus, m'oblige pas à te supplier plus. Viens en moi tout de suite ! » Gronda Alec en utilisant ses dernières forces pour se faire menaçant.

Magnus s'amusa grandement de cette réplique qui lui rappelait à quel point son Alec pouvait être têtu et brûlant quand il le voulait bien… Son désir se réveilla avec puissance et il fit basculer le corps abandonné contre le sien sur le tapis du salon. D'un claquement de doigts, il était aussi nu que son amant et lui croquait gentiment le cou.

Alec était de nouveau essoufflé contre lui et il arrivait à peine à accrocher ses mains à son dos pour l'amener plus près de lui. Magnus sentait les hanches du Shadowhunter venir à la rencontre des siennes presque timidement. La respiration décousue d'Alec lui donnait envie de le faire sien et il descendit une main curieuse entre leurs corps pour préparer son amant à sa venue. Cependant, il entendit un grognement de mécontentement ainsi qu'il sentit distinctement les mains sur ses flancs le griffer sans aucune douceur.

« Alexander, je dois te- » Commença-t-il en comprenant qu'Alec voulait passer directement à l'étape suivante.

« Je suis prêt. » Affirma Alec en le coupant de son souffle court.

« Tu n'as même pas encore repris ton souffle. » S'amusa Magnus en embrassant son nez et continuant le chemin vers le fondement de son compagnon, toujours la même idée en tête.

« Je ne retrouverai mon souffle que si tu me prends tout de suite. » Répliqua Alec avec force.

Magnus resta interdit quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux avec Alec, sans bouger. Un échange important était en train de se produire et quand Magnus reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour pénétrer son amant d'une lente poussée. Alec noua ses jambes autour de la taille du sorcier et abandonna un long râle plaintif. Tous les gestes de Magnus respiraient la douceur et l'amour. Et le corps du Shadowhunter semblait enfin entier.

Le sorcier ancra ses yeux sur le visage extasié d'Alec : il sentait sous ses doigts le corps en sueur du guerrier, ainsi que la sensualité avec laquelle il ondulait faiblement contre lui pour accompagner ses mouvements. Alec n'avait aucune érection, il était bien au-delà de ceci, mais il était positivement au bout de sa vie, enfin comblé par le corps de chair de son homme.

Magnus sentit après plusieurs coups de rein plus profonds que son amant n'avait même plus la force de garder ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il entreprit alors de se relever légèrement pour attraper un énorme coussin sur le canapé. Il sortit de son giron et Alec commença à protester. Magnus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et murmura d'une voix rauque.

« Juste une seconde, je t'installe mieux ma flamme... »

Après avoir surélevé les hanches et délassé les jambes fatiguées du jeune homme, il se repositionna à son entrée pour reprendre leur activité. La lueur de félicité qu'il voyait danser dans les yeux d'Alexander lui mettait le feu aux reins. Et ses gémissements le rendait fou. Il accéléra le rythme en sentant son plaisir monter en flèche.

Alec leva sa main tremblante pour la poser sur la joue de Magnus. Un sourire ravi s'épanouissait sur son visage et de plonger son regard dans les prunelles dorées en face de lui le faisait sombrer un peu plus dans le plaisir sans limite qu'il goûtait ce soir.

« Je t'aime. » Gazouilla Alec à l'apogée de ses sensations.

Magnus, émerveillé par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre et l'attitude totalement libérée de son compagnon, emporta le peu de maîtrise de lui-même qu'il lui restait. Son sexe échappa à tout contrôle et il se déversa dans un soubresaut au plus profond de son amant. Il enlaça très étroitement Alec, toujours en lui, et alla embrasser ses lèvres dans un échange chaste et tendre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger tellement il était bien et il resserra encore sa prise sur le corps sous lui. Alec étouffa un rire fatigué dans l'étreinte et répondit avec joie aux attentions du sorcier. Il se demanda vaguement si il allait un jour reprendre son souffle ou se remettre du plaisir presque trop fort qu'il avait ressenti ce soir.

Après quelques minutes à rester ainsi à profiter de l'autre, Magnus se décida à se relever : le tableau qu'ils donnaient à voir n'était pas brillant. Tous les deux étaient complètement ébouriffés et pas très net, alanguis sur l'épais tapis. D'un claquement de doigts, il les nettoya sommairement. Une vraie douche viendrait plus tard mais pour l'instant il fallait palier au plus pressé : mettre Alexander dans un lit et trouver un peu de repos.

Magnus attrapa son amant qui somnolait déjà et le porta jusqu'au lit de leur chambre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser traîner encore un peu sa magie sur les formes du Shadowhunter, le caressant avec révérence pour l'aider à s'endormir paisiblement.

Le sorcier déposa délicatement son amant sur le lit et le glissa sous les couvertures. Alec dormait maintenant profondément, visiblement vidé de son énergie. Magnus se faufila contre lui et posa sa tête dans le cou tentateur. Il jouait de ses doigts contre le torse poilu. Il commença à lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, que sans lui la vie n'avait aucun sens ni saveur. Et sa Magie les engloba d'une chaleur rassurante, comme les bras d'un amant.

* * *

Ok. C'est terminé. Je l'assume pas beaucoup celui-ci…

Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un plan à trois bordel ?!

Magie coquine, Magnus amoureux, Alec au delà des émotions terrestres == Combo gagnant !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu… !

Pouic qui attend fébrilement les retours

Ps: le chapitre UA arrive dans les jours qui viennent, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi... Pareil pour la suite des Chroniques du chat


End file.
